An Omegan Warrior
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Izuku has always wanted to be a warrior, a hero. The only problem is he was born an Omega and is always told he's powerless. Will fate shine on the timid boy? Inspired by the fantasy AU ending :). There will be lemon in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia!**

 **Okay, so I hope y'al are ready for this because... I'm totally not! But, I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya didn't believe that being born an Omega had anything to do with his dreams of becoming a hero. Nor did he think his peasant status was anything to worry about either. He was a fairly content child, growing up in a small, simple village that perfectly reflected his nature. He walked between the oddly shaped, white, clay houses happily and dreamed about leaving on an adventure.

"Still got your head in the clouds, kid? If you know what's good for you, you'd settle down and find yourself a strong Alpha to mate with instead of this foolish hero nonsense." A villager stated as he passed, having noticed the far-off look in his green eyes.

Midoriya's nose crinkled some, and he picked up his pace. He was only thirteen, so if he was honest, he had no idea why the three different types, Alpha, Beta, and Omega, were even important. All he knew was that as an Omega, it would eventually mean he'd marry a man for childbearing.

He finally made it to home and scurried in, helping his mother with the table and dinner, the man's words still rolling around in his head. "Mom… I know I haven't had my first cycle yet, but I need to know. Why does everyone treat me like I'm just some…bitch, I guess…"

Inko finished setting everything down on the table and sighed. She'd been trying to put off explaining everything until he was older, believing that the truth would crush her son's dreams. She couldn't say that she supported such wild fantasies of danger and heroinism, but at least it kept him happy.

"There's a hierarchy Izuku." She explained. "In both males and females, there are three different ways a child can present that determine many things about them. They are categorized into Alpha, Beta, and Omega."

"But I know that already! It's common knowledge since we can't really hide which type we are." Midoriya whined, playing with his rice. He'd tried this conversation many times before, but she'd always leave her explanation at that, telling him he didn't need to worry about it yet.

Inko sighed, knowing for once he was right. She'd put off the 'birds and the bee's' talk with him for as long as she could, but in a couple of years he'd be of age and it would probably embarrass him if he went through his first heat without knowing why he was behaving the way he would. "Alright, Izuku. I'll explain in more detail about the three types, and what that means for you, alright? But you're still too young to worry about what actually happens during heats and ruts."

The boy nodded his head quickly, focusing intently on his mother's face as he ate his dinner. This was the conversation he'd been waiting for, for what he could only assume had been years. He'd finally know why everyone looked down on him, and why they said he couldn't be a warrior hero like he'd always dreamed of being.

"No matter what sex the person is, Alphas are the dominant, the ones in charge. Essentially, they take what they want and once they have it, they are possessive and territorial. They have a desire to own, to control. Betas are the level-headed second in command. They can lead if absolutely necessary, but prefer for a superior to do the actual fighting. Then there are the Omega's, naturally submissive and easily lead. Their job is essentially to find and then be owned by an Alpha." She stated, her face feeling hot. She'd hoped that her husband would give this talk, but he'd long since passed away, leaving her to cut down her son's dreams of grandeur.

Midoriya looked confused, probably thinking about what that meant for him since he was an Omega. "But, I don't want anything like that!" he cried, "and both you and dad were Beta's; neither of you needed an Alpha."

"You're still a child, Izuku. It's only a matter of time before your biology begins to dictate your actions. You've met Alpha's before and seen their behavior even before they reached maturity. You always bared your neck to them and followed their lead, didn't you? Doing what they wanted was what made you feel comfortable, safe."

"Well… I mean I guess… But they were so much stronger than me! If I got strong too, then I'm sure I'd stand up to them!" he disagreed.

"As I was saying, the sex doesn't matter for personality, but it does when it comes to their ability to carry children. For example, all females can conceive, but in order of effort required to impregnate one, Omegas are the easiest, then Betas and finally Alphas. For a female Beta to become pregnant, she needs a very strong Beta or an Alpha, and a female Alpha must pair up with an even more dominant male Alpha. Your father and I had an arranged marriage based on the citizens available and familial ties at the time. It was just luck that he was slightly more dominant than me so I could have you, but I was only able to conceive once."

"Okay…well then what about males?" Midoriya asked.

"Alpha and Beta males can't have children. They simply don't have the necessary organs to carry one. But, Omega males are gifted with both reproductive systems. Which is why you'll end up marrying a boy. You couldn't get a girl pregnant without her also being an Omega since you simply aren't dominant enough for a female Beta or Alpha, but that also wouldn't work for you. Omega's need someone to keep them safe and secure and two Omega together don't meet that requirement."

"But… I mean I guess I understand that I'll want it when I'm older… But, why does that mean I can't travel and be a warrior before settling down?"

Inko sighed again. She knew her son was smart enough to figure it out, so he must be refusing to admit the truth. "Because an un-mated Omega on his or her own is just asking for something violent and terrible to happen to them. Honestly, what do you think would happen if some random Alpha caught your scent and tried to claim you? You've already admitted that you wanted to submit to Beta's and Alpha's before, and the scent of one who desired you would be overwhelming. You'd bare your neck and offer yourself for him no matter who he was."

"Well then, how about after I mate someone?" he tried, hoping that at least that might work.

"Izuku, honey. Please understand… Once you mate you'll be tied to that Beta or Alpha forever, and it's unlikely that they'd allow something like that. Whether the union is arranged or done solely out of love, one of the main jobs for an Alpha is to protect their mate from any harm. Letting you run off on a battlefield full of other capable Betas and Alphas would be directly going against their instincts to keep you safe…"

Midoriya didn't argue anymore and went back to eating, his heart thoroughly crushed. The teen thought about his mother's words long after they'd finished dinner and headed to bed. He couldn't deny she was right. In all the times he'd played with other children, he'd always followed an Alpha's lead. Sure, if they seemed hurt or something he'd rush in to help, but that almost always resulted in them growling over him as he cowered in fear.

He sighed to himself and tried to force back the tears that threatened to fall as he curled up into a little ball. _"It doesn't matter… I'll… I'll still be a hero!"_

* * *

 **~Time Skip: 1 Year~**

Izuku stood still, his hand out in front of him as he concentrated on a pebble he'd placed on an old tree stump. He willed the rock to come towards him, but it wouldn't move, it's smooth, Earthy existence mocking his attempts at minimal telekinesis. Then he moved on to fire-breathing, blowing out as much air as he could at a nearby stream, praying with all his might that the wind would ignite and prove everyone wrong.

He'd found at a very early age that he didn't have any magic abilities. Not that it was a strange occurrence -Omega's never developed any powers. That's why two Omega's copulating was so irrational. If they were ever in danger neither would be able to put up much of a fight against someone with strong magical talent.

But Izuku didn't care, he was determined to break that rule, and become a hero anyway. "It's just because I haven't been feeling well the past few days, that's all. Once I get over this cold, or whatever it is, I'll be able to train in earnest again!" he said to the water's current.

Still, after years of being told the reality of the situation, he couldn't help but lose confidence in himself.

At sunset, Midoriya left his secret area and sluggishly walked home, the weight of another failure weighing down his steps. He rubbed his upper arms, trying to ease the throbbing pain that coursed through him. It had been coming and going for almost three days, along with hot flashes and then chills, similar to how he felt when he got the flu once as a child.

"I just need rest I guess… I'll ask mom to make me some medicine when I get home. I didn't want to worry her since she already thinks I'm so fragile, but I guess I won't be able to shake this off…" he started muttering.

All at once though, he felt his body start to heat up again, a tingling sensation stirring in his lower stomach. _"What's this feeling? I've never felt…This… This isn't like the flu at all…"_ he thought.

Midoriya glanced around and felt dizzy when his eyes landed on one of the boy's he'd grown up with. His name was Awase, an Alpha whose magic let him bind any two objects together at the molecular level, so long as he touched them first.

The boy's eyes were on him, his head cocked to the side in what looked like a predatory stare. As far as Alpha's went, Awase was kind enough and hadn't ever bullied Midoriya for his Omega state, but this look was different than he'd ever seen on the boy's face, or anyone's for that matter.

His skin burned, and he started panting to get rid of the feeling, his knees wobbling as he attempted to keep himself upright. "What… what's happening?" he whispered when he felt his eyelids starting to droop.

Awase walked over to him, each step making the feeling inside Izuku so much more intense, but also providing a weird paradox of relief. When the boy was in front of him, he let out a low growl and Midoriya tilted his head back automatically, letting his hands tremble at his sides while Awase sniffed his neck.

The elder teens smell was intoxicating as well, and Izuku let out a small whine of his own when he felt a wrist touch his nose. He breathed in deeply, shuddering at the scent that seemed to make him desperate to be touched. Awase seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and pushed him into a nearby tree, pressing his body against Midoriya's back.

Izuku rubbed his forehead on the bark, trying to clear his haze filled mind so he could process what was happening, but to no avail. Everywhere that his friend's hands touched him, the burning sensation would cease, and he needed to feel more of it.

Awase leaned his head down and nuzzled the scent gland on Midoriya's neck, humming in approval when the boys own head tilted again to give him better access. He gave a short thrust of his hips, nudging his hardening member against the boys clothed ass, pulling closer when he heard Izuku groan in desire.

He slipped his thumbs into the boy's pant loops, prepared to pull them down before he was lifted into the air by an unseen force, landing in the arms of his parents.

Izuku whined loudly from the loss of contact and turned to stumble after Awase. His mother stopped him, however, and used her magic to pull him towards her, dragging his wriggling body away from where Awase was thrashing around wildly and howling in desperate anger.

"M-mom…" Midoriya gasped in pain. The terrible heat was returning to his skin, and even increasing in magnitude.

"It's going to be okay, my poor little Izuku…" she stated soothingly.

* * *

 **~Time-Skip: 1 Week~**

Inko sighed heavily as she sat down outside the house. It broke her heart to have to chain her son to his bed, but it had to be done. If she'd found the two just a moment later, they'd have undoubtedly marked each other.

In fact, if she'd been an Alpha, Awase would have probably sensed her presence and fused parts of his body to Izuku before she was able to use her own powers to pull them apart. Of course, no one blamed either teen.

Alpha's ruts were easy to see coming. They'd become increasingly agitated and lash out at any other potential rival while trailing closely after unmated Omegas and Betas. Heat, which is what Omegas suffered from, was harder to prepare for, especially their first one. It often just presented as flu-like symptoms until it was already in full swing or they came in contact with someone who could fulfill their needs. Of course, her stubborn son hadn't told her that he wasn't feeling normal...

It was fortunate for all of them that Awase was merely reacting to Izuku's strong, heat-filled scent rather than them both being afflicted by their biology's at the same time. That would have almost certainly ended much more violently for her and his parents after they intervened.

"Mom?" came a small, tired voice from somewhere inside. She got up from her rocking chair and headed in, silently scolding herself for not sitting her baby down sooner to talk about what to watch out for as he got closer to maturity.

"I'm here, Izuku!" she called, bringing him some food and a special tonic as she walked over. "I want you to drink all of this, okay? It will help ease the aftershock of not mating anyone."

His face reddened. This was the first time he'd been coherent since being dragged away from Awase and now that he could think properly, he realized what must have been going on. "S-sorry…" he mumbled, taking the offering.

"Oh, my poor baby, Izuku!" Inko sighed, running her fingers through his messy, unwashed hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for! It's a completely natural process that all men and women go through. I should have told you how you'd start to feel when your cycles began, but I'd hoped it wouldn't happen yet. I should be the one apologizing."

Midoriya shook his head, grimacing at the near blinding pain that followed. It was hard for her, he knew, to raise a male Omega on her own. And now that he knew just how powerful his nature could be, he finally understood what she must be feeling being a Beta without an Alpha to help her.

When he was under the influence of his heat, anything and everything Awase did made him feel secure, happy even. And yet he knew he only felt that way because of his hormones. The brunette was a nice guy, but aside from that, he didn't have any strong feelings for him. That must be what she felt like, he figured, having to marry a man she didn't love and who could barely provide enough dominance in her heat times to make her feel as he did with Awase.

"Mom, could I go out for a bit after I clean up? Or am I still… um…" he faltered, growing increasingly self-conscious about bringing up his heat with her.

"Of course, sweetie" she finally answered, taking the shackles off his ankles. "It's been at least a week since your heat started so you should be back in control; just don't push yourself too hard, your body is still adjusting to the process and there will be a lingering scent on you."

* * *

Midoriya kicked at the dirt as he made his way to his 'secret training area'. He was cursing himself for having lost control, even though he knew it wasn't something he could have prevented. All he'd ever wanted was to be a warrior, and it seemed like the last week proved what everyone else had told him all along.

He breathed in deeply, trying to clear his mind only for his nose to be filled with the scent of blood. Hesitantly, he snuck closer to where the foul smell was coming from and peered out from behind a tree.

" _A man?"_ he wondered. _"He looks so skinny and tired, but… he's definitely an Alpha. I thought they were all supposed to be super powerful though, why does this one look so weak?"_

The man was tall, thin, and blonde with impossibly blue eyes. He wobbled on his feet, using every tree he passed to support what little weight he was carrying. Blood was dried on his chin, probably from coughing it up and not bothering to wipe it away. Midoriya saw how he held his side, noting that the cloth was soaked red beneath his hand too.

The mystery person gave another wet cough and finally fell forward, crumpling onto the ground like a rag doll.

Midoriya sprang into action, completely forgetting how dangerous the situation could be. He knelt down beside the heaving form, and reached out, giving him a light shake. "Hey… Mister, are you alright?" he asked.

Blue eyes flickered up, unfocused. "Where are the two following me…" he managed to say before completely losing consciousness.

Midoriya blinked a couple of times before he heard more branches snapping in the distance. Sure enough, two figures stepped out behind the thick trees, their eyes boring into Izuku with murderous intent.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So I'm posting this from my phone because my cats broke my computer, but never fear! I'l be back soon!**

 **Please follorw/favorite/review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Back with Chapter two! I hope you all are liking the story so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 2

Izuku fell backward from his crouched position, landing solidly on his butt. He was terrified by the two newcomers, their scents revealing them to be another Alpha and a Beta. His stomach twisted in knots as the injured man groaned, green eyes flickering between him and the two threatening figures.

Midoriya swallowed hard, his mind settling on a decision. He shakily got to his feet, and put up his hands in a boxing position, though they trembled as much as the rest of him, betraying how completely freighted he was. "G-get aw-way f-from h-him!" he ordered, the sound coming out more of a squeak than the growl he'd intended.

The two looked at each other with equally confused faces, before one started laughing hysterically, obviously having picked up on his Omega status. But Midoriya stood firm, stepping between the blonde and the 'ones following him'.

"I…I m-mean i-it!" he stuttered, trying to make his eyes look fierce.

One of the men jumped forward, easily knocking away Midoriya's fists before pinning him to a tree, his eyes glowing red behind his yellow goggles. "You're just an Omega and a stupid one at that. Get out of here kid, before you get yourself hurt."

Midoriya whimpered, and started to bare his neck in submission, but remembered how desperately he wanted to be a hero. This was his chance. He grit his teeth and looked straight at the scruffy man, shouting, "He-he's inj-jured a-and I w-won't l-let you h-hurt h-him a-anymore!"

The one holding him was taken aback slightly, his face betraying the confusion. He knew he was releasing his powerful Alpha scent, so the boy should have gone through with his knee-jerk reaction to bare his neck. And yet, this timid Omega was not only arguing with him but was attempting to defend a man that wasn't his mate.

"Yo bro! We aren't here to hurt him." Came the voice of the other man, the odd way of speaking making Midoriya break his stare with the one holding him to the tree to look.

"But he's so beat up looking! And before he passed out he said there were two people following him!" Midoriya stated, his terror replaced by confusion.

"Uh yeah! We're his followers… As in his entourage, ya dig? Toshi here got into a brawl and we were separated. Didn't expect to find a little Omega defending him though, that was a surprise." The Beta answered, giving him a cheesy smile. "Come on Shouta, he was just trying to help, let the little man go!"

The one called 'Shouta' backed up and then went over to where 'Toshi' was still face down, turning him over to examine the damage. "I've told you not to call me that when we're around strangers, Present Mic. Now come over here and help me lift him. He needs medicine."

Midoriya jumped over and tugged on the scarf around Shouta's neck, wincing at the sharp, threatening look he received. "My… My mom's a healer… You can umm… Bring him back to my house…." He offered, wringing his hands together.

After the initial wave of adrenaline had left, his usual personality had returned, along with his innate need to be non-threatening. But, as much as he wanted to stay away from the obviously tense raven-haired man, he couldn't. Not only was the one called Toshi in need, but he also wanted to ask him how someone like him could possibly be an Alpha, as weak as he looked.

"Hey now! That's a good idea, don't you agree, Eraserhead!" Present Mic responded, giving an apologetic smile when Shouta sent him a glare as well.

"Fine…" he finally relented, "what's your name, kid?"

"Midoriya! Izuku Midoriya!"

* * *

Despite being a Beta, Inko had a nervous personality just like her son. When he finally came home from his walk, trailing three very strange people in after him, she just about had a heart attack.

"Mom! This guy's hurt and I told them you were a healer so… can you help him?" Midoriya asked, already moving to pull out their patient bed.

The woman stared worriedly at the three newcomers, two holding up a very sick looking third between them. She eventually nodded, internally reminding herself to never let her son go out alone again. She scurried around their kitchen, pulling different herbs and bowls towards her to prepare medicine while instructing Izuku on how to get the man ready.

Once everything was prepared, she set about tending to the bleeding wound on his side, noting that looked like it had already healed once before, and was apparently reopened by whatever they'd been up to before stumbling into her baby. She could feel the two strangers eyes on her, watching her every move to see if she was actually trying to help their friend. Inko could understand that, after all, they were just ushered into her home by a fourteen-year-old. But still, the nervous air and their worry were stifling her ability to concentrate on actually doing anything.

"Izuku, make them some tea and take them outside, I need to focus."

Midoriya was surprised at first but did as he was told, politely ushering the two out after grabbing everything he needed. It gave him an odd flutter in his stomach to see his mom so confident and even more that she trusted him to handle both a Beta and Alpha on his own, even if it was just outside their door.

"So, this is where you live? Sweet kicks bro!" the excitable blonde commented, apparently ignoring the other man who was silently giving him another glare.

"Yeah… Don't worry about your friend, mom's the best there is when it comes to medicine Mister… uh… Present Mic…" Midoriya answered, unsure what to call him.

"Present Mic is my warrior name, little man! I'm Yamada, Hizashi Yamada! So just call me Hizashi since we're friends now, right bro?" Present Mic responded, pulling the ever irritated raven in close to him. "And this is Shouta Aizawa, my mate!"

Midoriya couldn't suppress a giggle when Aizawa shrugged his apparent mate off of him, murmuring something along the lines of 'don't you ever shut up?'. It was odd for him to see a couple like that, especially since he'd always been told that the hierarchy was absolute. But here were these three completely breaking any stereotypes around.

Firstly, Hizashi was the Beta, but he seemed to do whatever he pleased regardless of what Aizawa, his Alpha said, only giving an apologetic smile occasionally. Then there was the fact that these two were followers of the third man, Toshi. It was unheard of for more than one Alpha to be in a group unless it was in a village structure that kept them fairly far apart or for whatever reason they'd mated. Midoriya was so intrigued by them, he hadn't realized that his thoughts had actually been flowing from his mouth during one of his classic rants.

"Kid…Midoriya… Do you always mumble to yourself or are you just trying to piss me off?" Aizawa asked, breaking the boy's train of thought.

Izuku jerked and covered his mouth, embarrassment clearly etched onto the parts of his face that were still visible. "S-sorry…" he mumbled, quickly moving to pour them the now steeped tea. He forced himself to sit quietly after that, covertly watching as Hizashi calmed his mate with gentle, almost easily missed touches and soft whispers until the man finally relaxed and closed his eyes.

The blonde then turned back to Izuku and winked mouthing a silent 'he's just tired' before snuggling closer to Aizawa, resting his head on the man's shoulder in contentment.

* * *

Inko wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked outside, smiling when she found all three asleep under the starry summer sky. She quietly woke Izuku and motioned for him to follow her back into the living area.

"His injuries weren't actually that bad, it was fatigue that was causing him the most trouble." She explained as they set up two more beds for their guests.

"But mom, I saw so much blood, and the smell, it was like death itself… How could it not be that bad?" he asked.

The woman had a grave look on her face as she glanced over to where he was now resting peacefully before returning to her task. "That wound on his side isn't completely new, probably about five years old if I had to guess. Whoever he was fighting recently took advantage and hit it repeatedly, reopening what I can only assume was the remnants of a particularly nasty curse. It's no wonder he's so thin, poor man. His respiratory system is completely destroyed, and his stomach is synthetic so he can't absorb food as well as he should. It's a miracle he can walk around at all, much less put up a fight with someone strong enough to do that kind of damage to his side, even if it was already injured."

Midoriya looked awestruck, shocked that someone like him could do something so intense. He made up his mind that he would speak to this 'Toshi' when he woke up, and finally find out from someone outside his village if it was possible for him to become a hero too.

"Izuku honey, the blonde man outside seems friendly enough, but the other…. Would you prefer if I go and wake them to bring them inside?" Inko asked, the ever-present fear of her son's weak Omega status looming in the question.

"I've got it mom!" he replied confidently, shocking the woman. As soon as he was outside, however, that invulnerable feeling started fading, Aizawa's red eyes burning in his memory. He swallowed hard, and approached carefully, even he knew better than to startle a sleeping Alpha.

"Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Hizashi" he whispered, "we've made you both beds if you want to come in…"

The raven was the first to wake, his tired, bloodshot eyes immediately sending chills down Midoriya's spine. But, unlike previously, they didn't hold the same irritation and defensiveness he'd seen, maybe he really had just been tired before. Moving carefully, he picked his mate up and nodded, following Izuku inside to set the blonde down.

Izuku smiled when he watched the stoic man tuck his lover in gently, before moving to his own bed. "Thank you, Midoriya. You and your mother have been very generous, please give her my gratitude." He stated.

The teen smiled widely and nodded, leaving the three to rest. He was so excited when he crawled into his mom's bed that night, on her orders since there were three strangers in there home, that he never thought he'd fall asleep.

* * *

Midoriya woke up early and started working before his mother even began to stir, determined to be as helpful as possible. He didn't notice the pair of shining blue eyes watching him curiously as he quietly maneuvered around, taking inventory of things his mom might need for her medicine and setting everything out to cook breakfast.

Eventually, Inko also came downstairs and helped, her cooking skills far surpassing his. She couldn't help but giggle at how clumsy he was. She found it simply adorable that in what must have only been an hour since he'd gotten up, he'd managed to get powder all over his face and what looked like egg in his hair.

With a triumphant grin, the two set everything on the trays, Inko taking the food around the corner to set it out on the table in their dining room. "Go on Izuku, see if our guests are hungry. The one who was out cold should be awake by now."

Midoriya practically bounced away, a nervous excitement flowing through him. He wondered what Toshi would be like, and if he'd be super mean or domineering. Part of him figured that would be the case since there were two Alphas in the trio, one would probably have to be so incredibly dominant that the other submitted despite his status.

To his surprise though, Toshi smiled at him warmly and swatted at the others to pay attention. "Midoriya is it?" the man asked, "thank you for helping my teammates and me!"

"Oh..Y-you're w-welcome…B-breakfast…?" Izuku responded, unable to finish his sentence. The man was nothing like he'd expected. In fact, he'd imagined that this Toshi would be something like the legendary Endeavor, a King from the North that ruled nearly supreme with his Hellfire magic. The man, though powerful, was pretty well despised due to his cruel and overbearing nature. His power was only second to one man, one who wasn't born of noble blood, but whose magic was renowned and gave him the title of 'The Symbol of Peace' throughout all the lands, the warrior-hero, 'All Might'.

Hizashi gave him a thumbs up to let him know they'd follow shortly and waited for the teen to leave before bouncing his eyebrows at his comrades, one laughing loudly and the other rolling his eyes in tired annoyance.

Inko ushered them into chairs and nervously nibbled at her breakfast, watching as her son stared, a little too obviously, at the thin blonde across the table. She noticed that the skeletal man didn't seem to mind though and felt her own curiosity start to bubble past her anxiety. Whoever he was, he'd already managed to make Izuku more excited than he'd been in a long time.

"So young Midoriya! What were you doing out so far in the woods by yourself, surely you realize how dangerous that is given your status… especially being that you remain unmated." The man asked, getting straight to his point.

"Little blunt there, Toshi" Present Mic chuckled, but the comment didn't seem to phase his comrade.

Midoriya however, flushed heavily and then winced when he felt his ear tugged on by the air. He technically wasn't supposed to go so deeply into the woods, his mother had expressly forbidden it. Though, to be fair, this was the first time in all his years wandering farther out that he'd actually come across someone else.

"I uh… I was just clearing my head…" he finally responded, sending a sheepish grin to appease his now very irritated mother.

"Then I guess it was lucky your mind was foggy!" the man laughed, completely missing or ignoring the exchange between his hosts. "But seriously kid, you should be careful who you go walking up to when you're all alone like that. I could have been anyone!"

"To him, you **are** anyone, Toshinori," Aizawa stated lazily, the comment making his mate snicker at the frail-looking man.

"Oh! Right! Sorry…" Toshi replied awkwardly, sweatdropping.

"What were you doing out there Mr. Toshinori?" Midoriya asked, his mother sending him yet another scolding look for prying into their personal business.

The man simply laughed again, his demeanor returning to hits usual loudness. "My comrades and I were leaving a battle we'd just won actually. A real tough customer with lots of followers. We got separated during the commotion and I was trying to find them, though I guess I ended up simply startling you instead!"

Midoriya beamed, imagining someone so skinny putting up an epic fight against a bunch of faceless villains. _"I've got to get him alone… Somewhere that mom won't get on to me so I can ask him everything that I've been thinking about."_

Toshinori saw the determined, far off look on the teen's face and smiled again to himself. Aizawa and Hizashi had already explained to him how the timid Omega had practically forced his natural response to danger down in order to defend a man he didn't even know. Even going so far as to talk back to Aizawa, whose stare could put All Might in his place if need be.

" _This kid is something else…"_ he thought happily. _"I need to get him alone so I can talk to him…."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay! Please leave me some comments/favorites/follows! I really enjoy them and it gives me a lot of motivation to keep writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ: Please Adopt**

 **A guest reviewer left this prompt for me to write (which I am absolutely happy and ready to do) but I need a little more information. If you could PM me or leave another comment giving a bit more detail I'd be happy to get started. For instance, is this an AU or still in the MHA universe/do you want Tomura to be a bad guy? Also, are the bunnies supposed to be Aizawa/Toshi/Izuku? And do you want this to be yaoi or no (regardless do you have any specific pairings in mind)? This is the prompt so far if anyone recognizes it:**

" **When Tomura finds the box with the three rabbits in it after witnessing a group of 15-year old's leave an alley grinning maliciously he takes the three bunnies because he doesn't condone animal cruelty. Learns later that all three rabbits were humans with blocked memories (no memories previous to transformation).**

 **Elsewhere everyone is glaring at the reporter who got spooked as now no one can find were Aizawa Izuku or Toshinori are."**

 **Yay! Back with the third chapter! Hope ya'll are ready!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 3

 _ **~Time Skip: Three Days~**_

After breakfast, the three men had checked into a small, quaint inn in Midoriya's village. Inko had explained to Toshinori and his followers that despite how quickly he was recovering, it would still be several days before he could do anything remotely strenuous. She'd also given him small exercises to do so that he didn't get stiff during his recovery, such as short walks throughout the day.

Aizawa and Hizashi often accompanied him on his little trips, staying near in case he pushed himself too hard and fell again. Today, however, they had a shadow trailing after them. It was all Hizashi could do to stop himself from laughing at how hard the teen was trying, and failing, at being stealthy. Instead, he settled on stating the obvious.

"He's following us…" Hizashi whispered, and Shouta nodded slightly, having felt his presence since they'd stepped out of the inn. "Toshi…what do you want us to do?" he asked, though he figured he knew the answer.

"I can handle it… just go make out or something" the skeletal man answered, chuckling when Shouta's hair flew up in irritation.

Hizashi jumped in as always and dragged his mate off, determined to get that kiss Toshi had suggested.

The thin man continued walking forward, following the twisting path for several minutes until they'd almost reached a clearing. _"Does he just plan on watching me? Maybe I need to instigate the conversation, he is an Omega after a-"_

"Mr. Toshinori, sir?" came a meek voice from behind him, the sound making him smile. And here he'd been thinking the kid wouldn't be able to speak up first.

"Ah, I'm continuingly impressed by you, young Midoriya. Come, we can sit over there on those rocks" he stated, pointing ahead of them without turning around, though he figured the boy's face must be lighting up like a firework show. Once they were sitting, he again waited to see what the teen would do, after all, if he was going to go through with this he had to be absolutely sure.

"Mr. Toshinori… I know I don't have a right to ask this, but…"

"Let me stop you right there, kid," the man interrupted, watching carefully. The boy looked like he was fighting with himself, but he eventually stopped fidgeting and looked at the ground, his eyes full of disappointment and frustration. _"Heh… he acts more like Beta when he really wants something… interesting…"_

Toshi cleared his throat of the blood that had bubbled up before continuing. "How about we make a little deal? I'll tell you everything you want to know, IF, you answer my questions first." The man knew it was a gamble; Izuku showed promise, but there was still the possibility that he wasn't worthy enough. If that was the case, he wondered if he'd be able to lie to the boy when it was his turn to do the interrogation.

Midoriya didn't even hesitate to nod, his head shooting up, practically glowing in happiness. He waited impatiently for the first thing he needed to answer. Only to blink blankly when it finally came. "Why was I really out in the woods?"

"Yeah, kid… Surely you know how dangerous that is for an Omega. Plus, Aizawa told me he could smell remnants of your heat clearly, making you even more of a target. Your mother may have given you permission to walk around but come on. That was stupid. So, what in the hell were you thinking?" Toshi responded.

"Well, I was going to where I normally do when I want to train. It's been my dream since as long as I can remember to be a hero, but as an Omega, I don't have any powers. Every time I finish my chores, I go there to see if I can force myself to obtain magic, or at least become strong enough to fight without it. But, the day I found you, I was just wanted to be alone for a while. You see, Aizawa was right; I'd just finished my first heat, but right as it had started I accidentally came across an Alpha around my age. When he got near me, I wasn't myself anymore. I know it's stupid, but I just felt so…" Midoriya answered, his face saddened in shame by the memory.

"Out of control? Weak?" Toshi finished, shocking the teen. He chuckled some and ruffled the boy's hair. "A lot of Alphas won't admit it, or even Beta's for that matter, but we feel the exact same way… even though we desire to fight and find someone to dominate rather than submit, it's an irresistible urge that takes over, making even the strongest powerless to resist."

Midoriya beamed again, the shame he felt melting away with the man's words. He'd known he wasn't alone in what he was feeling, after all, there were other Omega's, but hearing that those at the top of the pyramid were equally as weak made his heart soar with hope.

"So, you were out there because you were trying to keep your dream of being a warrior alive after feeling so powerless… I see. Okay, next question. Tell me about yourself. I want to know more about your thoughts on the hierarchy and about your desire to become a hero despite your submissive nature and complete lack of magic." Toshi requested.

Over the next hour, he listened intently, sprinkling in a few more questions as the boy poured his heart out to him. Even patting him on the shoulder when their talk became intense and deep with pent-up emotions. He was honestly blown away. In all his time as a warrior, moving from land to land, he'd never come across such a genuinely kind and determined person. _"Is this what you saw in me, Nana Shimura?"_

* * *

They sat and listened to the birds chirping as Midoriya calmed down from his long-winded story. Finally, he pulled himself together enough to start asking questions of his own. "So… is it still okay if I ask you some things now? You probably think I'm pitiful…"

Toshi laughed wholeheartedly and stood up, his mind and heart had already made a choice long before they fell silent. "Alright kid, I think I've got a pretty good idea of what you're thinking, and what you want to talk with me about so this is how I'm going to answer, stand back."

Within seconds steam rose from his body and he expanded, his muscles bulging in the once baggy clothes he wore. "I am here!" he stated boldly, giving his signature grin, the one that was posted on all the scrolls documenting the heroic exploits of the warrior 'All Might'.

Midoriya's jaw dropped and he screamed loudly before the world spun violently around him.

Toshi caught him just before he fell off the rock, chuckling at the little Omega's reaction. He imagined that most people wouldn't act much differently if they knew his true, weak form. He gave the kids cheeks a few slaps until he woke up and sported a sassy grin. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Cool? It's freaking awesome! I mean you're really him! You're All Might! The hero that everyone respects no matter where they're from! But wait, why are you here? You've been in the Southern Kingdom for years trying to suppress the upheaval there after they battled with the Eastern Kingdom. I mean it's so amazing that you're actually in the Middle Kingdom now… and you stayed in my house! I made you breakfast and…"

Toshi could see that this would go on forever if he didn't stop him so he shrunk back down with another cough before interrupting. "Hey, hey, hey, kid! Quit nerding out!"

Midoriya gave a flustered apology and then started fidgeting nervously, his vocal rant apparently only moving into his head.

"Look, I'm going to tell you something that only a few people know about me, a secret that's been passed down for generations to a select group. My power, this amazing magic I'm able to wield, it wasn't mine initially. In fact, despite being born an Alpha, I was one of the few poor souls in my caste that were born powerless." Toshinori explained, smiling when Midoriya's face became filled with shock all over again.

"Someone… gave it to you?" Izuku questioned, his eyes wide and hopeful. "But… why tell me? I'm just a peasant… an Omega without any special talents…."

"After hearing how you defied your status and tried to defend me, someone you'd never laid eyes on before from Aizawa, my interest was sparked. But now, after hearing your story, and your true thoughts I have no doubt. You are destined to be my successor, the next Symbol of Peace. That is if you want it of course." Toshi explained, his voice lowering as if he was worried the teen would turn him down. "That's what I'm doing so far from home. I've traveled far and wide to find someone worthy, and now I have."

Midoriya lost it, tears exploding from his eyes as he fell to his knees. He couldn't believe this was truly happening, his dreams finally becoming obtainable. "Yes! Please! I want to be a hero more than anything! I'll do whatever it takes to save people with a smile on my face just like you!"

All Might returned in full force, his large body finally matching his loud voice. "We'll need your mother's permission of course, but if we get it, then get ready! You're in for one hell of a battle to get your body ready to receive my magic!"

* * *

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Inko screamed, nearly passing out herself when her baby returned to tell her what his intentions were.

"Mom, it really isn't that big of a deal! I mean, if All Might believes in me then I know I can do it. This is all I've wanted my whole life! Please say yes!" he begged, pleading with his mother to believe in him too.

Inko melted into her chair, anxiety and worry overflowing from her limp body. She knew how much this meant to Izuku, that's why she'd kept putting off the conversation about the truth of an Omega's destiny for as long as she had, to keep him dreaming for just a little longer. But now that he had a way to actually obtain the powers of an incredible Alpha, she couldn't help but be worried. What if he was hurt or killed while out? Could he really be a warrior if his instinct to submit was activated in the midst of battle?

"Before we do anything I need answers. Can everyone agree to that?" she asked, when the two nodded she continued. "It's just… How can you agree to take him on as a student? As an Alpha, I'm sure you're aware of what your scent can do to an Omega- how easily they submit when faced with someone dominant in nature. I know my baby is strong, but against something that's wired into his very DNA?"

All Might rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to come up with a suitable answer to her question. "Well, I guess the simple explanation is that he's already proven that he has the will to resist those urges. In my case, he even picked a fight with Aizawa before he knew they were my comrades. That takes guts even for a seasoned Alpha, but he didn't even hesitate. Even when Shouta had him pinned to a tree and at his mercy, he didn't back down. I think that's a good indication of his abilities, and it will be slightly different for him once he has my power."

Inko didn't know whether to be proud of her son or filled with worried rage. He'd neglected to mention that little tidbit of information when he brought them into their home. She'd just assumed he'd seen them carrying Toshi and offered a helping hand. Finally, she settled on proud and continued her questions.

"And what is he to do if he gets in serious trouble while out on his own? Even if his body, one that isn't designed to hold magic, somehow manages to adapt… he could still get injured or killed. You're living proof of that All Might! Not to mention his heats. He's already had one cycle and knows the power they have over his behavior. Whose to say he doesn't get caught by some cruel Alpha and forced to mate when he's not even lucid enough to give his consent?"

To Toshinori, the question was blunt but valid. "That's why Shouta and Hizashi are with me a lot of the time. Young Izuku here will just need to find some companions that won't take advantage of him to accompany him on his quests."

"And just where do you suppose we find those, hmmm? Izuku is desirable, so it's not as if there are Alphas and Betas his age not interested in claiming him. You were lucky to find a pair that already had each other to support you." She countered, her usually soft eyes as hard as diamonds.

Midoriya felt like a prize horse being fought over. Both Toshi and his mother were making solid points about how his future would play out. Inko was correct about his hard-wired tendency to submit, and there would be plenty of people willing to exploit that for various reasons. But he also hoped that she would understand All Might's answers as well. He could do it, he just needed to try.

"I'll find them on my journey! Just like All Might!" Midoriya squeezed in, trying to help persuade his mother. "Besides, if I'm trained properly then I won't have to worry about anything other than the cycles, which only happen twice a year. I can come up with a strategy until I meet friends that are as trustworthy as they are heroic!"

She looked back at her son, taking in his hope-filled eyes, realizing that for the first time he seemed completely calm and determined. There wasn't even a flicker of doubt present. She had plenty more she wished to say, and even more anxiety to let out, but she knew this was a losing battle. In the end, the only thing that mattered was her son and his happiness, something she'd never take away from him.

"Two more questions before I give my answer. The first: why is it that you didn't suggest you or your comrades accompany him, Toshinori?" Inko responded quietly. To her, this was by far the most important answer he could give, as it would ultimately bring her to a decision on whether or not she could trust this man with her son.

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck nervously but knew it was best to just come clean. "In my current situation, I'd start becoming a liability, especially once I pass on my magic. Though it won't be immediate, my ability to transform into 'All Might' will dwindle even faster than it has since my injury. Aizawa and Hizashi would be good company for Midoriya, but I need them with me."

"But why is that? Why is it so important for **those two** to be here?" Inko pushed, though she already knew the answer. She'd heard of their specific skill sets, Aizawa's in particular, and had already figured out their group dynamic.

Toshinori's face contorted slightly in shame, but he held his head high anyway. "As I told young Midoriya here earlier, my status as an Alpha doesn't make me any more invulnerable to my genetics. I'm also unmated and while that wouldn't impact how I interact with opponents like it could for your son, it does matter."

Midoriya looked up at him frowning, clearly not understanding his prospective mentors meaning.

Toshi gave him a pat on the shoulder as he continued. "As Inko already knows, and I'm sure you'll find out, Alphas become violent when they enter their ruts, and their power increases drastically since the primal urge pushes them past their usual limits. In my case, I become a danger to a lot of people, so I need comrades that aren't afraid of me, and who have the ability to control me as well. That's where Aizawa and Hizashi come in. Shouta's magic allows him to completely erase mine, no matter what state I'm in, for a short time and Hizashi can put me in special restraints without as much protest since he's a Beta."

The blonde gave a small smile when he saw how awe struck Izuku was, probably fanboying over the man he'd talked back to just days before. "Anyway, the point is, that for as powerful as I am, I need those two around to keep me grounded. They provide support if my dwindling time limit causes me to deflate and a judgment-free ass kicking when I need it. That's why I didn't suggest them or myself to go with your son."

Inko nodded in understanding; that's exactly what she'd wanted to hear. Alphas often found it nearly impossible to admit their weaknesses to anyone, even if it led to danger for themselves or those around them. But Toshi had shown he was above such behavior and admitted that he wasn't always right and in control.

"That answer leads to my final question. From what I understand, your power stock-piles. That means that my baby will become even more powerful than you. Aizawa is an irreplaceable asset for you to have on your side as he can eliminate your magic, but that gift is incredibly rare, so much so that I'd never heard of it before this week. What will Izuku do without someone like him?"

All Might frowned gently. Was the woman asking about who would be able to stop him during his heats? That didn't really make sense because Omegas don't become violent during those times, they usually just wander around and spread their scent to entice an Alpha or Beta. It wasn't like he would hurt someone, so his comrades would only really need to keep potential mates away from him and resist the urge to mate him themselves. It didn't take Aizawa's magic to do that.

The man tilted his head at Inko, trying to decipher why she'd asked a question she should have already known the answer to. Then it dawned on him. This woman was Izuku's mother and knew better than anyone how much his confidence had begun to falter after his first heat. She wanted All Might to use his huge influence over her son and tell him with certainty that he wouldn't fail just because of what he was.

A smile spread across his lips, signaling to her that he finally understood why she'd manipulated the conversation in such a way. "Well, you see…"

* * *

 _ **~ A Little While Earlier ~**_

Shouta growled, loving how his mate relaxed into the sound that would make most others worry about their safety. Hizashi was almost his exact opposite; loud, outgoing, perpetually optimistic. But, he loved him more than life itself, his Beta kept him sane and drove him wild at the same time.

"Must you always act so childish?" he murmured, rubbing his nose into the scent gland on his lover's neck before nibbling it slightly.

Hizashi shivered and placed butterfly kisses all over the raven's shoulder, showering him in adoration. "Well, one of us has to… it certainly wouldn't be you since you always insist on acting like a grouchy old man."

Aizawa growled again in pretend warning; he'd never actually threaten his mate for real. But the man nuzzled the underside of his chin anyway, showing his respect and love for his Alpha.

"Yo, you really are a softy, aren't you?" he cooed, slipping his hands into the dark tresses of the man's hair so that he could pull their lips together again, their tongues twisting around each other's in a gentle dance.

As they parted, the could hear crying in the distance and figured the kid was probably losing his mind over All Might's offer. Shouta smiled and rolled his eyes, "we should probably go back to the hotel if we want to finish this. If we can hear them, then they'd definitely hear you."

Hizashi let out a lecherous purr and then started power walking away, dragging his sluggish lover behind him. "It won't matter where we are, you know how I like to scream, ya dig?!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry! That was a lot longer than I expected, but every time I reread it to edit I just added more… my bad!**

 **Please, Follow/Favorite/Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm so pumped to get Midoriya powered up and ready to take on his quest. Let's add a few more people and then get this party started! Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited! I'm really grateful!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 4

 _ **~Time Skip: 1 Year~**_

Midoriya continued his punching and kicking at the tree stump, his now solid body easily handling the once grueling training regimen All Might had laid out for him. The familiar wet cough caught his attention and he turned to give the man a big smile.

"Haha! Young Midoriya! You are looking stronger every day! You built up your body quickly, and usually, the vessel needs more time to prepare, but I fear the state of the world won't allow us to wait any longer. Come, sit. There is much we need to talk about before I pass on my gift to you." Toshi explained, handing the boy the lunch his mother had prepared for them.

"State of the world?" Izuku asked, confused by the comment.

"Yes, you see, this injury that's taken so much out of me… I fought a particularly nasty villain who's been the sworn enemy of One For All users since it's conception. I told you about that a few months ago remember? Well, it would seem what I thought had been a successful outcome was not in fact so solid. Aizawa and Hizashi have been doing recon for me since they left, and now I'm certain that the foe All For One is alive and planning his next move." Toshi continued, trying to hide his worry behind a bloody smile.

"Still… alive?" Midoriya whispered, fear beginning to fill his breast. "But… that means… I'm the next in line to stop him…"

"That's correct, young Midoriya. But only if you accept this responsibility. I've trained you well, but there are still things you must consider before I pass on my powers. For one, you're the first Omega to ever have One For All, actually, probably the first to ever have magic to begin with. What's important for you to understand about this, is that any enemy you face, they will be a Beta or Alpha, and they'll use your nature against you."

"But, you told my mom that I was able to suppress that urge and that I'd really only need someone to keep me away from everyone else during my heats!" he stated, panic starting to rise in his voice.

All Might chewed his food slowly, trying to pick his words carefully so as not to break down the barely built confidence his heir had accumulated. "That is true, I did say that, and I meant it. However, you must understand that my power doesn't negate your natural state. You'll still desire that comfort of being protected by someone and recoil from confrontation. If you become overwhelmed you could falter."

The man took a moment to sip his tea before continuing, hoping that this wasn't scaring off the poor teen. "When you are not in heat, your primal urges will be lower, but that also means that you will have more opportunity to feel fear, which is the worst enemy for an unmated Omega. However, when you are consumed by your heat, you won't be as afraid, but you also won't have your normal grasp on controlling those urges."

Midoriya's hair fell over his face, hiding the growing desperation he was feeling, he continued listening to his master speak, the words assaulting his ears.

"Finally, you must also remember that even though you will have my power, it will take time before you come into your own. Unfortunately, you'll be on the road long before that happens, so it's also possible you'll meet Alphas and Betas stronger than you."

Izuku nodded, his already low head falling even more as a familiar wave of shame and doubt gripped him. All Might, however, wasn't finished.

"My boy, there really isn't any reason to look so glum. If I truly didn't think you could repress those urges to submit, I wouldn't have even told you about my situation. Now, there are several things you still must do before taking on All For One, if he is indeed still looking for a fight. Do you accept this quest?" Toshi asked, his own heart thumping wildly as he waited for an answer.

Midoriya looked hard at his own reflection in the cup of tea he held, memories of his past experiences flashing through his mind. Would he really be able to suppress his nature? Would he meet friends that would support him before he reached his full potential and rebuff any advances from Alphas and Betas that wanted him? He didn't know if he could do this, but for All Might, and for the sake of every person in the world who'd be in peril if he failed, he'd do his best. "I accept."

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 3 Months~**_

Midoriya lay in bed, his body aching. Once he'd accepted All Mights power, the real training began in earnest, and if he thought he'd been ready, he was wrong. Every time he used his power, it ripped through his limbs and broke bones, tore muscles, exploded blood vessels. After the very first time, his mother had simply devolved into a tear-soaked mess.

Some good had come out of it though, Toshi had sent Aizawa and Hizashi out to find someone they called 'Recovery Girl' who turned out to be a really feisty, tiny, lady that must have already passed into triple age digits. Her magic allowed her to use a persons own physical energy to heal damage that would usually take months.

Even still, he'd just shattered his legs again after trying to leap across a canyon. 'At least you made it!' All Might had said, giving him a wobbly thumbs up. Izuku rolled his eyes at the ceiling. _"Yeah… I made it across but you had to jump and catch me before I hit the ground on the opposite side."_

"Pitiful, I say… Just, pitiful!" came Recovery Girls voice.

Izuku looked over at her and tried to give a confident smile, but it was dripping with pain, his legs still twisted in unnatural ways.

"Damn it All Might!" she scolded, smacking him in the stomach with her cane. "I know this boy has promise but your training isn't working. He's simply destroying his body without actually making any progress. If this goes on even I won't be able to heal him. It's bad enough he'll always have those crooked fingers and scars on his hand."

Midoriya knew the words weren't meant to reflect on him or his abilities, but it still hurt all the same. He'd hoped that with all his training, he'd be able to be the hero he dreamed about becoming. But all that had happened was his body failing to contain his borrowed magic, and his inner Omega howling bitterly every time he got into a fighting stance. The teen hadn't even faced off against anyone other than All Might, Hizashi, and Aizawa, and it was hard.

He looked over to wear Toshi was rubbing at his injured side, mumbling about how much her walking stick had hurt. Still, as much as the man seemed invincible, moments like this reminded Midoriya of how fragile even the strongest person could be, and in a weird way it gave him hope.

The teen felt his eyelids starting to close as the woman's lips left his forehead. The last thing he heard were the words, Torino, and first quest….

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 3 Months~**_

Midoriya walked down the dirt road, his mind still reeling from the unbelievably dramatic goodbye he and his mother went through. The past six months had been a blur of intense training with his magic and subsequent damage to his still weak Omega body. He now wore gloves, partially to help cover his scent, but also the terrible scars that lined one of his arms, proof of his unyielding determination to use and control his magic.

He knew that he had several goals in the coming weeks. The first was to keep a low profile until he was able to find All Mights master, Gran Torino. It made him giddy to think that he'd be trained by someone who had taught the worlds mightiest warrior. He also had to keep a lookout for someone to be his protector/comrade.

"How in the world am I going to find someone willing to do that without becoming their mate? It's not like people my own age are usually mated themselves, so they might be tempted, but anyone older could take advantage of my limited experience…" he mumbled, not noticing a small rock in the road.

As if the universe was sending him a message about how ill-prepared he was, he tripped, face planting into the hard dirt. He stayed there for a good while, his mind battling between a defeated sob and a sarcastic laugh. This was exactly the confidence boost he needed; NOT.

"Hey! Are you okay?" a cheerful voice asked. All at once he was floating up and then maneuvered to his feet while he rubbed his bruised nose. He blushed heavily when he saw two big brown eyes staring at him closely. Instinctively, Izuku backed up and lowered his gaze, unsure of what was happening. Internally, he cursed himself. He wasn't even being threatened and was already submitting.

"An Omega huh? How cute! Tenya! Look what I found! This kid totally just ate it." The girl chirped, unphased by how embarrassed she'd made him.

"Uraraka, you know it isn't polite to use your magic on someone without their permission! Even if it is on a helpless Omega." The boy responded, his gaze stern behind his helmet. Just as she'd ignored Izuku's embarrassed squeak, she also didn't seem to mind the reprimand.

Midoriya tried to take in a breath but found his nose was too filled with the scent of his own blood to make out their status. But the boy called 'Tenya' had called him helpless, and he hesitantly raised his eyes to meet the much taller teens. His initial attempt to challenge the assumption was temporarily shelved, however.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, recognizing the outfit, "you're a Knight?"

"Hmm… Strange. In my experience, those of your kind are usually far more reserved with their speech and actions. I'm Tenya Iida, sworn Knight of the Middle Kingdom and this is Uraraka Ochaco, a Mage that helps me in my valiant quests." The boy explained, taking off his helmet.

"I'm, uh… I'm Izuku Midoriya, and it's nice to meet you…" he stated, shifting his gaze between the two newcomers. They seemed nice enough, and anyone in the service of the Kingdom was supposed to be noble. But, Midoriya couldn't help but feel nervous in their company, especially the very strict looking Knight.

"What are you doing out here, Midoriya. It's quite clear that you are on a journey of some sort, but you don't seem to have any escorts." Iida remarked, his arms crossed accusingly.

"Well, uh… I'm actually on a quest to find someone you see… I'm going to be a warrior?" Izuku responded, though it came out as more of a question than a statement. He bit his lip, knowing that his voice had quivered under the taller teens unwavering gaze.

Ochaco and Iida looked at each other and then back at the small, green-haired peasant before them, their eyes filled with concern. "Uhh…. Midoriya is it?... Don't you think that's a little…" Ochaco attempted, trying to be as delicate as possible.

Izuku felt his jaw tightening. They thought the same thing as everyone else, and here he was not doing anything to change their minds. All Might had trained him for a year and a half to prepare him for far worse confrontations than this, so he had to be strong.

He raised his head again, green eyes sparkling with new determination and false confidence. "No! I'm on a quest and I won't back down!" Izuku boasted, using every technique All Might had taught him to act tough. "If that's all, I need to be on my way!"

As he kneeled down to pick up the items that had tumbled out of his bag as he fell, he could see Iida coming towards him, his steps confident. _"Probably an Alpha… Okay… I can do this… I just have to use All Mights power, even though I haven't been able to fully control it yet."_

"Midoriya! As a Knight sworn to protect the citizens of this land I must insist you come with us and we'll accompany you back to your village. It-"

Izuku stood and gave the hardest glare he could. He wouldn't be pushed around and then led like he had been as a child. This was his chance to prove the whole world wrong; to finally be what he'd always said he would be. "This quest was entrusted to me by my master, and I won't fail him just because some stupid Alpha insists on showing off his dominance. No matter what you do, even if you manage to drag me back to my village, I will leave it again and keep trying! If you really want to help me, then join me. Protect me from others when I'm in heat, lend me your battle strength when mine isn't enough. But, regardless of what you decide to do, don't ever call me a helpless Omega again!" he challenged, shocking both of the newcomers.

"Oh woah…" Ochaco mumbled as she stepped forward. She breathed in deeply, a confused look covering her round face. "I'm not wrong… you are indeed an Omega but, there's something different about you and-"

Tenya growled lowly, however, signaling that he wouldn't tolerate someone speaking to him like Midoriya had. Iida pushed up his glasses and slipped his helmet back on, after all, Alpha's never back down from a challenge. Ochaco seemed to be the only one seeing reason and tried to talk him out of it, urging him in vain to reconsider attacking an Omega.

"Step back, Uraraka. I don't want you caught up in this battle, as short as it may be." He responded, getting down into his sprinting stance. "You made a strong speech, but we both know the limitations your genetics cause. Don't blame me if you're injured. Ready? Go!"

In an instant, his legs sprouted mufflers and he took off, heading straight towards the flailing teen. Izuku jerked his arm in an awkward attempt to swat at the elder male, a huge vortex of wind exploding from the limb.

Iida was knocked back, sending him flying into a tree as Izuku let out a whine at his limb. _"It's not broken, at least not completely this time… Good, that means I can still… oh… this is bad… I'm much more tired than I was when I trained with All Might… why is that?"_

The Knight interrupted his thoughts as he limped back out into the road, parts of his armor ripped off from the sheer force of the blow that hadn't even touched him, his mouth wide. "There's… there's no way… You're an Omega… your kind doesn't have magic!" he gasped, nearly collapsing into Ochaco as he used her quirk to make him lighter.

Midoriya forced a smile and struggled to his feet, cocking his uninjured arm back in an attack position. "Well, I do! And I'm not giving up! I'll break every bone in my body before I let you crush my dream!"

Ochaco stood in between them as Iida got back into his stance again, clearly intent on continuing to fight. "You said that we could help you. Why? If you wield such incredible power…"

Midoriya fell back to his knees in exhaustion, the toll his borrowed magic had making him feel far worse than any training he'd done previously. "As you can… see…" he panted out, trying to remain conscious now that his adrenaline had subsided, "I don't have a good handle on it yet… I… need someone to protect me until I do… especially since I'm not yet mate-"

He fell forward before he could finish, leaving Ochaco and Iida staring at his limp form in worry.

* * *

"So, you're awake now, Midoriya" came a familiar voice. He opened his eyes to find a gentle sunrise shining through the trees and tried to sit up, only to hiss in pain soon after.

Iida smiled gently and pressed him back, leaning up against a tree as Ochaco arrived with clean water to give them. "That was quite the show you put on, I'm impressed." He stated, his eyes boring down into the small teen.

Midoriya gave an embarrassed smile, and looked away, unable to suppress his need to be timid around an Alpha in his currently weakened state. Then a thought occurred to him, he'd passed out before actually winning their match, that meant that by default, this Knight had won. His chest squeezed painfully as he realized he'd failed and would be escorted back to the village as a failure.

"So, this quest you're on… tell us about it." Ochaco requested as she checked his and Iida's bandages, being careful not to jostle them too much.

"What's it matter now? You're taking me home, aren't you? I… I lost…" Midoriya whimpered, using his uninjured arm to cover his eyes as they leaked sadness filled tears.

"There's no need" Iida assured. "You may not have won, but you showed great strength and determination back there. If protection is what you need, then we shall assist you; that is our main mission as protectors of the common folk after all."

Midoriya hiccupped as the tears continued to flow, this time in complete relief and happiness. "Th-an-k y-you…" he sobbed.

"However," Iida continued, "Ochaco and I need to know exactly what kind of protection you need, and what this quest entails. If we are going to leave our posts, I must give my brother an adequate reason."

Midoriya dried his eyes and sat up, slowly this time. "Right now, I'm on my way to find a man that's supposed to help teach me to use my magic without injuring myself. He's in the Northern Kingdom…"

* * *

It had been days since they'd recovered from their little skirmish, and Midoriya found that Iida was every bit the hard-ass he'd seemed to be when they first met, but it wasn't out of pride or cruelty. He truly wanted to uphold his oaths as a Knight and seeing an unmated Omega faceplant in the middle of a road had stirred up his desire to protect.

Ochaco, on the other hand, was everything that Iida wasn't. She had a carefree attitude, and although she took her job seriously, it had been her who had convinced the Knight that Izuku was worthy of their continued assistance.

He watched the two of them as they walked down the dirt road, silently congratulating himself on finding comrades just days after leaving his worried mother and mentor in their village. "You know…" he started, catching the other's attention, "when I tripped over that rock I thought that was fates way of telling me that I wouldn't be able to do this… but now I think it might have been helping me in a way."

"Huh? What do you mean, Izu?" Ochaco asked, having taken it upon herself to nickname her newest companion.

"Well, if I hadn't fallen, maybe you guys wouldn't have noticed me… I mean, how lucky is it that I happened upon the two people that would end up becoming my protectors?" he responded, gazing at them in appreciation.

"You hear that Iida! It was fate!" Ochaco cooed, tugging on the Knights arm like a child.

The elder boy cleared his throat and looked away, a small pink tint forming on his cheeks. He, of course, believed in destiny, but that didn't mean he was going to easily admit that the Beta and Omega next to him were right. "We are heading to the village of Hosu, were my brother works. We can get supplies and permission to accompany you from there."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **All right my lovely readers! That was chapter 4! I hope you liked it… Any ideas who he'll meet with first? I bet you won't guess… lol but try anyway and leave a comment! I do so enjoy them!**

 **FOLLOW/FAVORITE/ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh yeah! This chapter is going to be fun to write I think! Lol! I can't wait for you all to find out who they run into!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 5

Izuku's eyes just about bulged out of his head when they reached the city. It was much larger than anything he'd ever dreamed of seeing, and according to Iida, it wasn't even close to being the largest in the Five Kingdoms.

He unwittingly held onto Ochaco more tightly, silently telling her he was grateful for the contact. She just smiled and patted his arm, understanding his nervous excitement at the scale of everything. "You know, Iida's family have been Knights for generations, and they own quite a bit of this city too. Don't worry, aside your own village, this is probably the safest place in the world for you right now."

Midoriya nodded, his nose prickling up at the many powerful scents around him. He could see a large white building coming into view and felt his stomach flip. _"This is really happening…"_ he thought. They were about to speak with Tensei, the elder brother of Tenya, and hopefully get his permission to accompany Izuku.

"Brother!" Iida called, his arm raised high to get the other mans attention. "I come with a request."

The elder smiled softly and gestured for them to follow him into what Izuku soon realized was a kitchen. "You know Tenya, most people start off by saying hello. For instance, hello, Ochaco. I trust your patrol was successful?"

Uraraka giggled and nodded, before pushing Midoriya in front of her like a gift. "Successful, but not uneventful! Look at what we found! Isn't he adorable!"

Izuku sputtered at her words and tried to keep his eyes away from everyone in the room. He wanted to shrink in on himself under the man's gaze but soon heard laughter coming from Tensei. Hesitantly, he peered up through his bangs.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to bring him here safely. Now, I can only assume that this boy has something to do with your request, yes?" he stated, turning to where Iida was still scolding himself for not saying hi earlier.

"Oh! Yes!" Tenya responded, one of his strong hands smacking down on Izuku's shoulder firmly. "We wish to accompany this young man on his quest to find someone, to provide support and protection."

Tensei looked thoughtful for a moment, eyeing the three of them. Despite the fact that his brother and Ochaco were only fifteen, they'd become very well known and vital to Hosu's protective measures. But he realized that Tenya would know that and had probably already weighed the pros and cons. Whatever this little green haired Omega had said or done, it must have been compelling.

"Alright, I suppose we can move around some of our other protectors to cover for you two. Where will you all be going? Do you have any idea how long you'll be gone?" he finally asked.

Midoriya's face paled. He'd been ecstatic about having companions but hadn't really thought about when their duties might require them to come back home. He needed them, but he couldn't ask for that, after all, other people probably needed them as well. "Finding the Master might only take a month or two, but the rest of my quest could be a few years actually and our first destination is the Northern Kingdom. I don't want to take Iida and Ochaco away from their duties when they're needed here. Please, if they can only take me to the next settlement then I'll-"

"Nonsense!" Tensei interrupted, though his voice was soft and understanding. "If my little brother and Ochaco think this is worth spending time on then I'll allow it. I mean, if we need you all for something I can always send a messenger bird. However, I must stress the importance of keeping your occupations to yourselves. The law of the North doesn't allow warriors from other lands to roam freely."

Midoriya felt the tears return to his eyes; he simply couldn't believe the luck he was having recently.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip: 1 Month~**_

Izuku shuddered violently, despite how hard he was trying to keep his body in check. This was his first real battle, his first true test. Iida's match didn't have life or death stakes, the Knight had merely wanted to take him home, but these men had other ideas. The teen could feel their eyes on his neck, silently urging him to give in to their powerful scents.

Ochaco and Iida stood beside him, though, giving him some measure of comfort. He could smell them as well and knew that they were ready to fight. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind of everything but them. If he faltered now, and they tried to protect him, then they left themselves open for an attack. He had to do this, if not for himself, then for them.

" _Okay…"_ he thought, _"in training, I could only do five percent, and even that had severe consequences. If I use my fingers, instead of a huge punch, then I have a chance of winning even if they are able to counter my magic."_

"Iida, Ochaco, you all fight from the front and I'm going to slip around to the back. They'll be more wary of you since they think I'm a helpless Omega that's probably running away. As soon as I get behind them, and you see my hand lift, move out of the way." He explained, confidence starting to build in his chest despite the anxiety he felt.

Tenya's jaw twitched at the order, but he nodded, and Uraraka followed soon after. It was new to both of them, having someone else calling the shots, but in the short time they'd known the boy, they'd realized how smart and calculating he was.

Izuku swallowed but ran off into the trees, quietly shifting directions to get behind the five thugs that had been terrorizing the road. He slipped off his gloves and then crept out, pleased to see that the villains were already struggling to keep up with Tenya and Ochacos' powerful magic and flawless teamwork. He lifted his arm and curled his fingers into a flicking position, waiting just long enough for his friends to jump before sending the explosive shockwave forward, effectively knocking out all of their enemies in one blow.

Midoriya hissed, his finger stinging painfully as it turned reddish purple. Ochaco was the first to make it over to him, expressing her continued awe at his abilities. "You took them out in one hit, Izu! Man! Iida and I were holding our own but still, that's so impressive!"

Tenya finished tying up the unconscious men before walking over as well, his face clearly torn between pride and admiration. "It would indeed seem that you are the superior fighter, even if your magic causes you harm." He finally admitted, "it will truly be a sight to watch you battle once you get that energy under control."

Izuku smiled, a soft, understanding look in his eyes. It must have been incredibly hard for Iida to admit such a thing, seeing as he was an Alpha. But the One for All user had come to realize that the stereotypes he'd been brought up with were not as absolute as his village had made him think. If the person's character was strong enough, they could overcome the flaws in their DNA.

"Thanks, Iida, Uraraka… I'm… I'm just so grateful to have you all here with me… And to listen to my plan on top of that without question… You're both so…" he choked out, tears already leaking down his cheeks.

"But, Izu… your finger is hurt… As much as I admire your strength, these were not highly dangerous criminals. They were just thugs that robbed people who passed by on the road. Iida and I can do a lot, but we're still young and learning too."

Iida nodded in agreement. "I concur Ochaco. We need to come up with a better plan ahead of time if we want to stand any chance in true battle."

Izuku couldn't help but agree. His plan had rested on him destroying his hands when it probably wasn't necessary. He dug around in his bag, looking for tape. Recovery Girl had given him several healing charms that she'd endowed with her power, but a broken finger wasn't worth wasting them on. He sighed, wishing that the stinging pain would just subside.

"The next post is up ahead," Iida explained. "We can drop these men off there, double check our supplies and rest before gathering intel on where this Torino man is."

* * *

The 'post' as Iida had called it, was a fairly large traveling center. There were people bustling around, looking at the various vending stalls. Midoriya couldn't keep his jaw from hanging open. Although they'd stopped a few times on their way, the North was far different from the Middle Kingdom. Everyone seemed less open, and harsher than he was used to.

Of course, he managed to bump into someone as soon as he let go of Ochaco's hand. He fell backward, landing with an 'oomph' as his butt collided with the rocky ground. "S-sorry…" he stuttered, not even daring to look at whomever he'd run into.

To his surprise, a hand reached down in front of his face, feminine and covered in fingerless gloves. "Hey, why don't you take it so I don't feel like such an ass for knocking down an Omega." The person stated.

Izuku looked up, not sensing any danger. The stranger was a girl about his age, with dark hair cut in an uneven bob and strange… things… dangling from her earlobes. She looked bored, maybe even uncaring as he hesitantly grabbed on and was pulled up.

"Do you usually stare at people?" she asked, evidently having noticed how he gawked at her ears.

Before he could finish flailing around in embarrassment and apologize, Iida and Ochaco were beside him, their scents flaring dangerously to let the girl know it was best not to harass him. Almost just as suddenly though, another boy bounced up beside them, his face a mix of goofiness and apology.

Midoriya examined him as well, wondering if the black lightning mark in his otherwise yellow hair was part of his quirk or not, and why he had a strange piece of metal attached to his ear.

"Woah now, Jiro wasn't meaning any harm to your… uh… little friend here. She's just grouchy that's all!" he stated, a nervous smile forming on his face.

"I wasn't the one who was staring" she commented, crossing her arms.

"Oh no! It wasn't anything bad!" Izuku babbled, "they just look so cool and I've never seen anything like them. They probably have a really awesome power and your magic must be really strong. You're an Alpha I can tell, so maybe you don't like it when people stare but I swear I wasn't trying to start-"

The blonde boy laughed at the ranting fit and subsequent looks of embarrassment from the two that had come to the Omegas aid. It must be something they were still getting used to being associated with. "No problem, man. Right, Jiro?"

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded, sticking her hand out again towards Iida. "I'm Kiyoka Jiro, and this is my partner in all things stupid, Denki Kaminari." She stated, shaking his hand firmly. Then she moved on to Ochaco and finally Izuku, probably taking their status into account so as not to offend anyone.

Kaminari stuck his hand out next, and Midoriya jumped a little when a minor shock zipped into his palm. He looked at the blonde questioningly, only to notice a slight shame on his features. _"I guess he doesn't have full control of his magic either…"_

After his group had finished saying their names, Jiro looked at them questioningly. "You all clearly aren't from here. Your clothes suggest a different kingdom entirely. What business do you have here in the North?"

"I really don't see how that's any of your business" Iida stated, his eyes narrowing some.

"We're actually looking for someone. Perhaps you could help us and point out a cheap place to stay as well?" Ochaco chirped, her inner Beta driving her to resolve the conflict before it arose.

"Sure! It's been kind of boring just walking around anyway!" Denki responded, giving a thumbs up to Jiro.

"This place is huge! How do you know you can help us?" Midoriya asked, his voice already excited.

"Kaminari and I have magic that works well together. His ability is electricity and mine is earphone jack. He supplies the power, and I hook it up to our communication lines. We can send out a broadcast asking for anyone with information on an issue to meet somewhere." Jiro explained, pride in her eyes.

"Woah!" Ochaco and Midoriya said in unison, their faces full of wonder.

* * *

Despite how rocky their initial encounter was, after sending out the message, Kaminari offered to let the three stay with them until they found whomever they were looking for.

"The prices here are outrageous. You'd use up whatever cash you had in just a couple of days; trust us." Denki explained.

Midoriya and Ochaco looked to Iida for a response. They both thought it would be a good idea, but two Alphas together in a small space could also get a little testy if they weren't careful. But it would seem that the Knight was feeling frugal and eventually agreed.

"So, do you all own an inn or something?" Izuku questioned, hoping to get to know them a little better.

"Not exactly. The North has seen it's fair share of hard times," Jiro explained, as she led the way, "so orphans like Kaminari and I tend to group together so we don't end up on the streets."

Midoriya felt a lump in his throat. It was no wonder he'd gotten the feeling of coldness as soon as they'd entered the travel center. He breathed in, noting that neither Kaminari nor Jiro were mated, and he furrowed his brows. Surely by their age they'd gone through cycles. It was a small miracle that their living together hadn't resulted in mating.

"Does he always mumble his thoughts out loud like that?" Jiro asked, giving Tenya a 'sorry your friend is such a freak' look.

The Knight nodded and tried to stop a smirk from gracing his lips as Midoriya clamped his mouth shut in utter horror at what he'd said.

"No sweat, man. Jiro here has a thing for the ladies and I'm not into someone I think of like a sister anyway." Kaminari explained, shuffling out of his shoes as they entered the dilapidated hut.

Midoriya could only just keep his shock to himself. It was only one room, with a small wood fireplace off to the side and torn rags covering the lone window. The walls were crumbling as well as the ceiling, it's wooden tiles missing in some places. However, for as old and broken down as it looked, the place was spotlessly clean.

Denki chuckled nervously. "It isn't much, but we won't charge you rent like all the motels will. Actually, umm… I hope this doesn't sound too forward… It's just, Jiro and I ran out of food yesterday and we kind of hoped, well… that you guys would stay here in exchange for some?"

Jiro, nodded, her usually proud head hanging slightly. Even if Kaminari wasn't her Beta, that didn't mean it didn't bother her that she wasn't able to provide for him and herself. Her pride took a serious hit when she realized why her roommate had offered them a place to stay, but forced her inner Alpha to relent, accepting it.

Midoriya and Ochaco gasped, realizing how tight of a bind their hosts were in. They weren't old enough to be considered adults and yet, it seemed they'd been acting like them for a while. If things were as bad as Jiro had mentioned, they very much doubted work was easy to find, even with magic as strong as theirs. Before they could speak, however, Iida took charge.

The Knight nodded and bowed to the teens. The Middle Kingdom, despite living in between constantly warring nations hadn't suffered through such horrors as the other four. They were a peaceful nation that stayed out of conflict unless it came knocking on their borders. It bothered him greatly that people his own age had to go hungry and live in a place as run down as this, especially when it seemed they had strong character. "We thank you for your hospitality. Consider our resources yours as long as we stay here."

Midoriya smiled in relief, his heart swelling at Tenya's words. Pride, envy, resentment, greed, fear. So many problems had arisen because of societies tendency to fall into those traps. And yet, here were two people that offered to help their group in more ways than one with only the hope of having a full belly in return. If the whole world behaved as Kaminari, Jiro, and Iida did, there would be far less suffering for everyone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lol I bet you guys are thinking… 'What the fuck AnimeFanGirl2223; why are you bringing these two dorks in and not our handsome Prince Todoroki?'**

 **The answer is simple lol. He's coming damn it!**

 **In the actual Anime ending, it looked like the group met Todoroki, then Bakugo and then all at once they're fighting some huge devil looking thing. But the rest of class 1-A showed up at some point. Therefore, I think it's clear they must have met all of them at some point on their journey, hence, Jiro and Kaminari coming in the picture first.**

 **Lol so, never fear! IcyHot will make an appearance (one that lasts) soon!**

 **Please Follow/Favorite/Review! Tell me who you think should come up in the story next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys… I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to have go down in this chapter. I'm truly terrible at action sequences, but I want this to be epic so maybe… for you all, my loyal readers… I'll try.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 6

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Week~**_

It had taken a while for anyone to come forward with information on the one known as 'Gran Torino'. Apparently, the man was a kooky old hermit that lived alone in the nearby woods. People avoided him because of his strangeness and because of where he chose to stay. The forest was considered haunted; a ruined place that was still reeling from past battles.

Jiro and Kaminari didn't know exactly why their wards were so hell-bent on going into the fearful zone, but they'd eventually agreed to accompany them at Midoriya's insistence. They knew they'd probably be safer scraping by in the travel center, but that wasn't truly living. So, there they walked, single file and silent through the eerie fog. In the lead was Tenya, then Ochaco, Midoriya, Kaminari, and finally Jiro.

It had been a difficult couple of days, with Jiro and Tenya quietly disagreeing on every decision that needed to be made, but with the help of the groups two level-headed Betas and Midoriya's upbeat personality, they were making headway.

Still, despite the powerful team that had assembled around him, Midoriya couldn't help but feel slightly, no, entirely, terrified. The haunted woods were no joke. As they trudged further into the thick forest, the trees became blackened with death and decay. There were no flowers or greens of any kind around them, and the wind howled spookily in the otherwise stale air.

"Pst… Ura… Do you think we're getting close?" he whispered, not daring to raise his voice.

She glanced back at him, her face betraying how equally distressed she was. "I don't know Izu; we've been moving more slowly since our surroundings are becoming, well, more, dead. According to the map, we should find the place within another couple of days."

"There is absolutely nothing to worry about, Midoriya, Ochaco. Anything in this forsaken place will have to make it past Jiro and I before it even comes close to harming those we wish to protect." Tenya explained, his voice confident and almost deafening in the silent area.

Ochaco blushed heavily, twiddling her thumbs together as she stared at her longtime work partners back. It never ceased to amaze her how comforting he could be in stressful times. She and Midoriya both looked back to their newest teammates, noting that Jiro had one of her headphone jacks resting on Kaminari's shoulder protectively.

The female Alpha nodded to them, signaling that for once she was in full support of Iida's comment before her eyes went back to searching around them for any sudden movement. So far, there hadn't been any problems, but that didn't mean that they were safe.

"Tenya, it's either getting dark already, or the fog is getting thicker. We should stop and make camp before we lose our way." Jiro stated. What she didn't say, however, was that her sensitive ear jacks had picked up on movement not far off in the distance, and in the dense mist, they'd be at a heavy disadvantage.

Iida, however, heard her unspoken message loud and clear. In an attempt to keep their comrade's nerves to a minimum, 'lose our way' was deemed a code phrase, cryptically stating that a potential enemy was in the vicinity. "Right. I agree. Ochaco, Kaminari, would you both be so kind as to start setting things up with Midoriya? Jiro and I are going to do a quick search."

The three didn't look entirely okay with the command, but they all trusted Iida and Jiro to make the right call and did as they asked.

After several agonizing minutes, however, the Alphas determined that whatever had been prowling around wasn't coming after them, yet.

"It's quiet **(The noise I heard earlier is gone)** ," Jiro mentioned to Iida as they met back up at the campgrounds.

"Good, then there is nothing to worry about **(unless you pick up on something else, we shouldn't get the rest of the group riled up)**." He replied, his stern eyes still glancing around just to be sure.

The two nodded and silently watched their teammates attempt to make each other laugh. It was strange, they both thought, that they were able to communicate between the lines so easily. But, as Alphas the one thing they could agree on was protecting the people they cared for.

After filling their bellies with food, it was time to divvy up their nighttime shifts again. So far, the only one who hadn't been appointed a slot was Midoriya, and that fact was starting to irritate him. "Please, I want to help. It isn't right that I'm the only one of the group that gets to sleep the whole night. I should have a shift too!"

"Uh, listen man. We know you want to help and all, but shouldn't you be, I don't know, a little less enthusiastic about being our first line of defense?" Kaminari asked, hinting at the boy's status.

"Actually, since we've been out here for a while, and we still don't know how much longer it will be until we reach Torino, I believe Midoriya has a point." Iida chimed in.

Jiro was the next to speak, her face only slightly less bored than usual. "But he's an Omega, what happens to us if someone confronts him?"

"Midoriya is different! He has magic!" Ochaco beamed, pulling her little buddy into a crushing hug. "He even took down five guys practically by himself when we were traveling."

Jiro and Kaminari were both shocked, and with good reason. They'd never heard of such a thing before and weren't simply going to take the confession at face value. "If that's true, then why not say something before," Jiro asked, her eyes locking onto Midoriya.

"It causes a pretty severe backlash whenever I use it… So Tenya and Uraraka often defend me. But during watch duty, I'd be able to fight back, and my attacks are really loud so you'd hear it immediately. Please, give me a chance!" Izuku responded, balling up his fists in determination.

* * *

Despite how nervous he was, Midoriya was giddy as he sat on a molding stump a little ways away from camp. After quite a bit of arguing and nearly balling his eyes out in frustration, he'd convinced Jiro and Kaminari of his merits, though just barely.

It was almost time for him to swap with Ochaco, however, when the small fuzz on his neck pricked up. _"DANGER!"_

"WAKE UP!" he screamed, scrambling to his feet as he got into a fighting stance. The moon was covered by clouds, and in the darkness of the forest, he couldn't see what was coming. Whatever it was, it didn't make him want to submit, but instead to turn and run.

Tenya was beside him in an instant, pulling him out of the way as a creature leaped towards him with incredible speed. To both of their surprise, another pounced, its jaws becoming visible with the light of Iida's torch. Midoriya flung his arm, connecting with the wolf-like creature's head and sending it barreling back, dead trees splintering in its wake.

"I guess you really do have a quirk!" Jiro hissed as she caught up, Kaminari and Ochaco trailing after.

Midoriya didn't even have time to think about the terrible shattering pain in his limb though. Because with their arrival, the clouds slipped by, revealing a pack of nearly twenty very angry creatures. They weren't normal wolves; they were much larger and covered in spikes, their massive jaws dripping with saliva from their obvious bloodlust.

"There's too many!" Kaminari declared, "even if I thought my electricity would be enough, I'd hit you all too."

"It's not like we can outrun them!" Jiro shot back, plugging her ear jacks into her amplifiers.

Midoriya wracked his brain for a solution. Fighting wasn't an option, obviously. Iida and Ochaco would be useless because they needed to be able to touch their opponents to either kick or levitate them, but the spikes prevented that. Kaminari's shock would hurt the creatures, but them as well. Jiro was powerful, but her attacks wouldn't be enough for nineteen of them, and he'd already damaged one arm on his first move.

"I've got it!" he declared, covering his ears some when Jiro sent off a warning blast to the encroaching mutts. "Uraraka, make all of us but Iida light enough to float and we'll hold on to each other. Then, Iida, use your magic to run, and we'll hold onto you. That way we can try to escape. Jiro, you'll be in the very back facing our enemy so you can blast them if they get in to close!"

Ochaco didn't waste any time before complying, making them all weightless. Tenya picked up Midoriya and let Kaminari and Uraraka grab on to him and Jiro before taking off, his engines exploding with fire.

They soon found out that the wolves were faster than normal too and were quickly catching up. Jiro was firing off her heartbeat constantly, while Kaminari stunned any on his side despite how his hand had begun to bleed from the sharp contact. Even Ochaco used her Mage's staff to swat at them, but it wasn't enough. Tenya would eventually run out of stamina, and the creatures hadn't shown any signs of giving up.

The group had no idea where they were going, the trees becoming less dense around them as rock became more prominent. They could smell sulfur in the air, the scent making them lightheaded, but they kept going, crashing through with enough noise to wake every animal in the woods.

A huge figure rose above the brimstone in the distance, shrouded in smoke and red light from the seeping ground, cackling maniacally. The sight and horrifying sound made Iida stop in his tracks, but the creatures stopped as well.

"You dare come to my lair!" A voice boomed. Acid slime soon followed, pouring from the sides of the rocks that surrounded them. The creatures yelped as it scalded and melted their flesh, eventually causing them to begrudgingly retreat.

Midoriya felt tears pooling in his eyes. He'd thought this was the most logical plan, but it seemed like they'd gone from the frying pan straight into the fire. He could smell his comrades fear even more than the nearly overwhelming acidic mist that engulfed them.

Struggling, he fell from Iida's slacking grip and stood tall despite his terror, blocking whatever evil from his friends. "I won't let you touch them!" he proclaimed loudly, and for once his voice didn't waver. In his mind, this was his fault. He brought them on this journey, he came up with the plan that led them to this end, he would defend them with his life.

From behind the rocks, a boy with what appeared to be a heteromorphic type magic peered out, his bulky head nearly blending in with the ragged edges of the stone. He gestured to someone else before pointing at their group almost frantically, making motions with his hands.

"Awww, come on Koda! I was just starting to have fun!" the initial voice whined, its deepness and volume decreasing as its figure shrunk down.

"What the hell?" Jiro whispered, lining up beside Midoriya.

"Koda! Get out here would you! You're the one that stopped me from scaring these people off so you're going to help me say hi!"

The teen boy nodded meekly and followed a very pink, very bummed looking girl as she stepped towards their group, her dark, raccoon-like eyes rolling at his antics. "So!" she called, her hands on her hips, "you all brought a bunch of those demon wolves barreling into my lair, so what gives?"

Midoriya felt like his head was going to explode from the gas, his physical trauma and the now utter lack of adrenaline rushing through him. Before anyone could answer, he blacked out.

* * *

"Wha-What happened? He mumbled holding his head as he attempted to regain his bearings. The last thing he remembered was preparing to defend his friends from a monstrous shadow and then everything went dark. "GUYS!" he screeched, shooting up despite how his muscles groaned for him to return to sleep.

"Woah! Excitable, aren't you?" the pink girl asked, giggling at him from the entrance of what he could only assume was a cave. "The 'guys' as you called them are fine. Koda is with them right now, telling birds to do who knows what."

Midoriya looked around, still frantic. "There was a monster! Huge! As big as a mountain and glowing red in smoke! And then there was acid everywhere! What happened to it!"

"Who are you calling a monster! I'll have you know that I saved your ass!" the girl retorted, huffing as she crossed her arms.

"Wait… that was you? But you're so small now…" he murmured, his ears turning red in embarrassment.

"Uhh yeah, it was me! I used the light from a fire to project my shadow really big behind a rock and already had plenty of acid traps set to warn off potential danger. Sorry that we scared you and your friends, but honestly, it's only safe to assume anyone lurking around this place at night isn't someone to be trusted." She explained, obviously proud of her little stunt.

Izuku scrambled to his feet and bowed lowly, holding his bandaged arm close. "T-thank you… We would have died without you and umm Koda…"

"No probs! I'm Mina Ashido. Your friends already told me your name is Midoriya and that you're on a quest. It's too bad whoever gave you directions was totally lying. You're nowhere near this Torino guy." Mina chirped, completely glossing over how terrible their situation was.

Midoriya sighed and followed her out to where the rest of his group and Koda were sitting, the odd-looking boy helping them to redraw their incorrect map. Ochaco just about tackled him when they walked up, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she sobbed, holding him tightly despite how he yelped in pain. "Don't you ever, ever, ever, do that again Izuku Midoriya! I'll send you straight into orbit do you hear me?!"

The green haired boy felt his own eyes tear up and nodded, squeezing her just as hard. Right as he was pulling away though, he saw Iida's eyes flicker down in what looked like jealousy, but he didn't have time right then to think about why. They all needed to focus on getting back on track and fast. The week they'd spent walking had severely reduced their supplies.

"That was some pretty impressive stuff, Midoriya!" Kaminari chuckled, giving him a rough pat on the back. "The rest of us were scared shitless and you totally told Mina here off!"

Jiro smacked him with her ear jack as she scolded him for being too rough with their injured friend and for calling Ashido by her first name without permission, only to have the two she was defending laugh and declare everything was fine.

"Koda and Ashido were kind enough to bring us to their home so that we could recover from the gas and the demon attack. Koda's magic allows him to speak with animals and his birds found Gran Torino's location" Tenya explained, pointing to the new red line on their paper.

"Oh right! Why are you guys out here anyway?" Midoriya questioned, clamping his hand over his mouth afterward for his bluntness.

Ashido's usually happy face fell slightly, and she pet Koda's rough head. "It's not easy having magic like ours that makes us look so strange. After so many wars, people in the Eastern Kingdom where we are from began to detest us. It doesn't even make sense, but it's still a fact we've had to live with. Koda's mom and my parents were friends and sent us to the North in the hopes that we'd fit in better, but, it was all the same. We live out here because it's just easier than going back home defeated or trying to go unnoticed."

Before he even considered how terrible that must be, Midoriya blurted out that they should join their troupe, promising that there wouldn't be any discrimination from them. His offer, however, was quickly shot down by Tenya.

"Midoriya, I appreciate that you have a big heart, and I didn't say anything when you invited Kaminari and Jiro along, but I must this time. You must remember that Jiro and I are Alphas, and what that means for everyone." Iida explained, looking to Kyoka for confirmation.

"I don't understand… Why does that even matter?" Izuku questioned, a burning feeling starting in his chest.

Ochaco answered, putting her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. "Tenya and Jiro have a natural instinct to be in control and protect. To start, having them both together strains their desire for dominance. It's true that Ashido and Koda are both Betas, so they wouldn't challenge this hierarchy, but their status also means that they'd look to Jiro and Tenya for leadership. It would cause both of them to crave that top spot even more. Besides that, they feel responsible for all of us even if we are capable of defending ourselves. Adding two more people to look after is stressful."

"I have to agree with the Knight" Jiro commented, crossing her arms in thought. "As an Omega you're able to get along with pretty well anyone, but that's not the case for other people. We were barely able to protect you all last night, and that alone is enough to make my inn Alpha howl in anger. It's simply not realistic to think that we could handle-"

Izuku growled so fiercely that steam almost came out of his nose. He stomped over to where Ashido and Koda were standing dejected and grabbed each of their hands confidently before turning back to his team. "Last night I came up with a plan and gave the orders. Then when we thought we were cornered again I was the one that stood firm. If I, as an Omega, can crush my nature then so can you. We are all of us more than our DNA. These two need help!"

Midoriya's green eyes hardened even more as he stared down his comrades. "Iida, Ochaco, you both swore oaths to defend and assist those in need, didn't you? Jiro, Kaminari, you all wanted to come with us because there was nothing for you in your village, so you have to understand how they feel right? Are you all really going to turn away the two that saved us because of something as stupid as instinct?!"

The four he'd called out looked equally shocked and ashamed, lowering their heads in acceptance of his words. Midoriya turned, but regripped Mina and Koda, maintaining his resolve. "From now on, you're our family, Alpha, Beta, and Omega status be damned!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay… so how did I do? Please tell me because this story is making me feel like I'm an idiot… LOL! Todoroki will probably make an entrance of some kind in chapter eight... please be patient with my slow burn!**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, Alright, Alright! Time for chapter seven my friends! This many characters is a lot to juggle in a fanfiction, so if it's not working, please let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 7

 ** _~Time Skip: 3 Days~_**

After an initial awkwardness, the group had easily becoming cohesive, each determined to follow Midoriya's example and surpass the limits society and their nature had placed on them. Having their newest two members was also incredibly helpful now that they were on the right path. Ashido knew the woods well, and Koda used his magic to ask animals to bring them supplemental food.

"We made it…" Izuku whispered, his eyes trained on a single cabin standing alone at the edge of the forest. He hesitated some but eventually was the first to step forward into the clearing, his legs shaking in nervousness. All Might hadn't told him much about the man other than the fact that he was tough.

'Knock, Knock'

The door opened to reveal a very tiny old man, with a wobbly grin on his face. "Who are you?" he asked, his body quivering as he steadied himself on his cane.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. Toshinori said that he sent you a letter stating that I'd come to learn from you." He responded.

"So, what's your name, boy? Torino questioned, still smirking oddly.

"Uh… It's Midoriya… Izuku Midoriya… I'm here to train?"

The man laughed wholeheartedly and then tilted his head, "Toshinori?"

Midoriya's mouth dropped open, unable to even repeat himself for the third time. Surely All Might had to have realized his mentor was in such a state. He turned to look at his equally as disheartened teammates before slowly looking back down. "Do you happen to have a pen and paper sir? I should probably let Toshinori know that you aren't up to training me."

The little man smiled again before dropping his cane and jumping, the immense speed too fast for any of their group to comprehend. He slammed into Izuku's back, knocking him into the home and flat on his face. Another wry laugh escaped Torino as he stretched his old, creaking bones. "Judging by those scars, I bet All Might has been a real blunder teaching you."

Izuku could hear his comrades gasping, realizing that their friends 'Master' was none other than the legendary warrior. It took them all by surprise, and none could manage to move under the weight.

"Ah… that really hurt!" Midoriya grumbled, staggering to his feet. This wasn't what he'd been expecting, but it was now obvious that the man was All Mights teacher. He even played dumb like him when he was sizing someone up.

"Of course it hurt! That's because you weren't able to dodge it. I see my student's taught you almost nothing in the past several months. What's worse is you've surrounded yourself with a bunch of good-hearted misfits. How utterly similar to my Toshi you are. Why is it that all of those with your power are such idiots?" Torino responded, poking at both Midoriya and Tenya with his little stick.

"Idiots?!" Iida responded incredulously, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"That's right! You're all a bunch of newbies who want to save the world and don't have a lick of an idea how to do it." The man laughed, stepping around Izuku and walking into his kitchen. "I'm just about to have my lunch, would you all care to join me?"

Izuku's face was much like the rest of them- full of disbelief and confusion. But he shrugged at them and followed the odd master in, determined to learn as much as he could. After all, what Torino had said was true. He wouldn't have been kicked if he'd been able to dodge, and his comrades were all teenagers with nowhere else to go and hearts of gold.

'Lunch' as Torino had called it, consisted of pastries shaped like fish, much to everyone's continued confusion. "So, how'd you meet all of your little friends?"

"Oh! Uhh… well, I just happened to come by them while traveling to find you and we all just clicked I guess…" Midoriya answered, looking over to his group-mates. Ashido, Kaminari, Koda, and Jiro were devouring their sweets, considering them delicacies. Tenya and Iida seemed to be enjoying them as well, but not nearly as much.

"I can tell that you two have had training from your uniforms" Torino stated, "but the rest of you are just a bunch of kids along for the ride huh?"

Jiro answered after a particularly large mouthful had been swallowed. "Midoriya was kind enough to include Kaminari and me in his quest. A lot of people shun us because we're still considered children and come from very humble means. But he never even hesitated, that's why we are following anyway."

"That's right!" Ashido exclaimed, gesturing to her horns, "he took one look at us and said we could be part of his quest-family even if we were strange looking, no questions asked!"

"Ehehe, yep, just like Toshinori this one. A true successor even if he is a bit of an odd one himself. So, for training, I do have some ideas. However, your friends here will need to go on a quest for me if you really want my help." Torino stated.

Tenya looked up from his meal worriedly. They'd been assigned to protect Midoriya, but he'd asked for the mission because that's what he wanted to do. The idea of being separated from their ever-surprising Omega was more than just painful. "Sir, we've just explained our reasons for staying by his side. Why would you ask us to leave him when he'll be training so intensely."

The man cackled once again, using his cane to poke the unamused Knight. "I've got my reasons, but your quest will also be helping with his work. There's no doubt that you all have been a great help to him thus far, but you're all too young and inexperienced to protect him in times of real danger."

"What would you have us do?" Ochaco mumbled, torn between siding with Iida and her desire to quell the growing tension.

"With how torn up Midoriya's body is, I'm sure you've all seen what his magic is capable of doing, and of course what happens to him every time he uses it. My training will help him better control this great power, but his status as an Omega will always limit him because the sad truth is his body was never designed to hold any magic, let alone something like this." Torino explained.

Everyone nodded, Ochaco and Mina putting their hands on Izuku's sagging shoulders to comfort their distressed friend.

"So, how will us leaving help?" Kaminari questioned.

"There is a blade, one of ancient making, that may be able to help. If Midoriya's body alone can't contain his magic, then perhaps having something else to channel it through would do the trick. I need you all to search for information on its whereabouts while I train him. That way, he'll be strong enough to go looking for it when you all return." Torino said, hiding a smile when Izuku's head shot up in hope.

Tenya cupped his chin, thinking aloud. "A sword that can wield magic? I suppose that could happen, but I've never heard of one actually being created. Where would we even find such a tool, surely it would be heavily guarded."

"Correct! From your Knights armor, I can only assume that you are a member of the renowned Iida clan. That means you're aware of every other powerful family worth their salt in the Five Great Kingdoms. The Yaoyorozu clan in the East is well known for their wealth of information. Go there and ask them for a favor from me; if anyone knows where to find this fabled blade it would be them." Torino stated, moving over to his desk to write a letter.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Gran Torino sir, why send all six of us on this journey?" Jiro asked.

"As I've said. While you all might have the best intentions and strong magic, you're far too young and reckless. Traveling between kingdoms is dangerous, especially for a bunch of unmated children like yourselves. Use this as a learning experience as well as a way to solidify your teamwork. Midoriya will need to be able to depend on you all without worry in the battles that he'll, unfortunately, have to face."

The air was tense after that, but they all agreed that it must be done. Jiro, Kaminari, Ashido, and Koda had never thought about becoming warriors, and Midoriya had never asked them to become them. But, in the short time they'd spent with the Omegan wonder, they'd been undeniably won over. If Iida and Ochaco, people their same age, would fight and potentially die to protect him, then they would too. They'd make sure his dreams were a reality and fight to change the world that had so thoughtlessly tossed them aside.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Month~**_

Midoriya panted hard at the ground, his body feeling shattered even though it remained unbroken. Training with Gran Torino was even harder than his sparing with All Might, Aizawa, and Hizashi. Those three had gotten him in shape and taught him hand to hand combat, but it was nothing when compared to Torino's far superior battle knowledge. It simply couldn't be helped that he had more experience with both teaching and fighting.

At this point, Midoriya had found that he needed to have One For All surging through his entire body to avoid catastrophic limb injuries, though he could only push it to twenty-five percent before his Omegan body failed to contain any more. Still, as the sweat dripped down his nose and into the unforgiving dirt, he knew he was steadily improving.

"It would seem that a quarter of your total power is still your limit. It's a shame that a promising young man like yourself is limited in such a way." Torino stated, holding out a cup of tea for their break.

"I've always been told that I can't do something because of who I am, and it seems like in this instance it might really be true unless my friends can find that sword," Midroiya responded, gulping down the chilled liquid greedily.

"Don't be so hard on yourself kid! The fact that you've stuck with it even after nearly destroying your arms is proof that you are worthy of the gift Toshinori gave you. You might have it harder than any of your predecessors, but that doesn't make you any less of a hero."

Midoriya nodded in thanks and stretched his aching body. "Hey! I've got a question actually, though I'm not sure if you'll know the answer."

Torino nodded that he was listening, stuffing another one of his pastries into his wrinkled mouth.

"I get really tired after using my magic, but I stay conscience whenever I'm just sparing. In the past, when I've been in real danger, I always pass out afterward. Why is that? Shouldn't it affect me the same way each time?"

"Well, think about it kid. When you're training you know you're not in any real danger, and in a light scuffle, your inner Omega isn't as stressed. But during times where your life is truly on the line, or you become overwhelmed with emotion, you must internally try much harder to suppress that natural reaction you have to conflict. It takes its toll."

Midioriya thought about his answer, and what that would mean for him in the future. His reaction had become better over time he supposed. After his match with Iida he'd passed out after a few minutes before even finishing, but during the demon wolf attack, he had managed to last much longer. Perhaps he just needed more practice.

* * *

"It would seem we have a new player on the chessboard, Shigaraki." All For One stated, a hint of amusement in his voice. "My spies have told me that he picked an Omega for his successor of all people, don't you find that interesting?"

"We should kill him… No… Let me kill him, Master. It's my right to destroy anything I don't like right? I'll make him beg for my dominance and then turn him to dust!" Tomura cackled, his eyes wide in bloodlust.

"Patience, my child. He's with All Might's teacher right now, and despite the man's age, he would not be easily taken down. In fact, sending you and some of my followers in right now would be useless. Even if the boy was given One For All, he won't be able to control it. Wait until he and that sorry excuse of an entourage are on the road again. I'm sure that they will go after the Sword of Hero's; cut them down before they get to it." The man responded, giving his own successor a pat on the head.

* * *

Toshi stood on the Midoriyas' front porch quietly, his nerves preventing him from actually knocking on the front door. After Izuku had set off, he'd decided to stick around longer in case anyone came looking for his successor and happened upon Inko.

All For One was tenacious, and when it came to getting what he wanted he wouldn't hesitate to use ruthless methods, including killing Izuku's mother. With all of his spies circling around in the shadows, it wasn't a far-fetched notion to think he probably already knew who All Might had chosen.

Despite the truth in that logic, that wasn't the only reason Toshinori had chosen to stay. It was not long into training Izuku that he'd begun to notice Inko in a more romantic light. She was beautiful, kind, smart, and mousy—everything about the woman made him smile, just like her unforgettable son. So, during their year and a half of training, he'd stopped by more frequently than needed, always stating that he was checking in on Midoriya's training.

After Izuku had left, Toshi had been able to play off his continued visits as health check-ups for himself since his power had continued to wane. Each time he'd come over, the woman would insist on making him lunch and they'd often talk for hours afterward. He'd drop little baskets of fruits and vegetables off in between his visits with notes thanking her for her help, but today was different.

All Might had no idea if the woman was as interested in him as he was in her, but the health check-ups and thank-you baskets simply weren't enough for him anymore. He needed to know if there was a mutual attraction or if his feelings weren't reciprocated. Of course, he'd stay and defend her with his life either way, but the not knowing was more painful than his injury itself.

And yet, as he stood frozen at her door, all of the bravery and fearlessness he exuded in life or death battles was rendered completely useless. This was a completely new kind of fear, and he didn't know how to handle it. As he turned to retreat, Inko's sweet voice drifted into his ears.

"Toshi! How good to see you. Is your side acting up again? You were here just yesterday so I hope that you're alright!"

All Might cleared his throat and tried to prevent his legs from shaking in nervousness. The only thing that made him quiver this much was thinking about disappointing Gran Torino or having to spar with the quick little bastard again. "Uhh… No, Lady Inko it's nothing like that… hehe" he squeaked, rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

Inko gave him a cheerful laugh and rolled her eyes. "I've told you it's just Inko to you. After how much you've helped me and the way you've inspired my son, we're practically family now. So, if it isn't your side, what can I help you with?"

"Hmph… mmm… well, you see…" he started.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lol sorry guys, I know, a bunch of crazy clif hangers in this chapter. I didn't plan that I swear! That's just the way it went down!**

 **Please, Follow/Favorite/Review for me! You know I'm an attention loving dork so, please don't be shy! Also, yes, I think Todoroki will probably make an appearance in the next chapter… Most likely…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blah… okay… I have no idea what's about to go down in this chapter, so sorry if it sucks hardcore. I'm trying! Shoto Todoroki does make an appearance in this chapter and will meet Midoriya and pals in the next one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 8

Tenya and his group of misfit potential heroes waited after knocking on the huge front gate of the Yaoyorozu residence. Iida was the only one who was completely comfortable. It wasn't as if they were in any danger, but aside from himself, the rest of his group came from humble backgrounds. This mansion was enough to make just about anyone feel out of place.

Eventually, a butler answered the door and showed them into the grand hall where refreshments were provided. It wasn't long after that a girl their own age entered, her demeanor friendly but confident. "I was told that you all wanted to speak with someone from my family about an important matter. Unfortunately, my parents are away on business right now, so I hope I can be of some service. Please, call me Momo."

Denki snickered and gave Jiro a slight nudge "I bet even your inner Alpha would love her… service…" he whispered, his voice dripping with hidden meaning.

Jiro snapped her slightly parted mouth shut and gave him the darkest glare she could muster, trying to hide the pink on her cheeks.

Tenya, oblivious to their behavior bowed deeply before answering her. "Yes, we've come with this letter" he stated, handing over the crisp envelope. "We hope that you could be of assistance with this important matter."

The girl read the note and let her eyes widen slightly. As an only child and future heiress, she'd done extensive research in her family's vast library on all matter of things, determined to continue being a source of information for all who needed it. This, however, was a different matter entirely. The Sword of Hero's was not something that was talked about lightly, and Gran Torino should be aware of that.

Her face became hard as she examined the roomful of teenagers before her, trying to decide if this was some elaborate plot. The letter was indeed in Gran Torino's hand, but with her knowledge of quirks, it wouldn't be hard to imagine one that copied handwriting. "Show me your magic first, please."

Kaminari gulped and looked to the groups two Alphas, noting that they seemed equally as uncomfortable with the idea. But Momo's voice didn't leave any room for argument unless the discussion was to get physical.

Tenya's legs sprouted engines and he did a quick lap around the room, nodding for the others to follow. When they'd all given a small show of their skills, Momo relaxed some.

"Sorry, everyone!" she sighed, "I just had to make sure this wasn't part of a scheme. Although this still doesn't prove you're trustworthy, I guess I'll just have to go with my gut and tell you what I can. Please, follow me."

Jiro jogged ahead of everyone to walk beside Momo, and took a little sniff, nearly swooning at the pleasant aroma. "So, an Alpha huh. What magic do you have?" she asked, determined to get to know the girl.

Momo smiled and created a small Russian nesting doll in the palm of her hand, handing it to Jiro. "I can create any inorganic item as long as I know its molecular makeup. Your earphone jacks are quite clever though, I'm sure they have many uses."

Jiro nodded proudly and tucked away her gift. It was probably useless, but, with as head over heels as she was already, that didn't matter.

* * *

"Okay, so here's what we have on the Sword of Hero's, sorry it isn't much, but, if you're going after something that most of the world believes is a myth that's what happens," Momo explained, pulling down a few books that were worth looking at.

"So, you don't know where it is then?" Iida questioned, flipping through the pages quickly.

Their host shook her head, "a general idea maybe, but nothing concrete. It's so old that it predates magic itself. May I ask why Gran Torino is wanting it so suddenly? Surely a man of his age has long since retired."

Ashido pipped up, her voice cheerful and excited. "We are helping an Omega on his quest to become the greatest warrior ever!"

Momo's face contorted into an unknown expression before she turned to Iida and Jiro for confirmation. When they nodded she rubbed her arm nervously. She figured there wouldn't be too much harm helping a bunch of teenagers on a wild goose chase, but this was something different. Putting an Omega in harm's way just didn't feel right to her.

Sensing her internal struggle, Ochaco nodded to the rest of the room's Betas, each of them letting out as many calming pheromones as they could. "It's okay, Momo! He's actually got magic and it would be worse for him in the long run if we don't get this sword to help him control it. The boy's name is Midoriya, and he's the most charismatic dork you could ever imagine. He single-handedly convinced all of us to follow him, and he's been trained by both All Might and Gran Torino… you have nothing to worry about."

The girl sighed inwardly, grateful for the relaxing scent surrounding her as she contemplated their words. "So, you're all on this quest with him now? How fascinating… I've never been outside of these walls unless its to visit someone I'll eventually do business with."

The six exchanged looks. Even if the girl was no longer distressed by her inner Alpha acting up, she still seemed to have a sad look in her eyes as she continued flipping through her many books. A decision was reached.

"Young heiress Yaoyorozu, would you be willing to accompany us on this journey? You already have the knowledge we need about the sword's location, and your magic will help us to save money along the way. It will be dangerous, and probably take time, but in exchange for your help we can offer you a chance to see the world; an adventure." Jiro stated, boldly holding her hand out for the girl to take.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Month~**_

Midoriya began fidgeting excitedly as familiar scents caught his nose. He'd just finished training hard and despite his prior exhaustion, felt a new wave of energy surge through him. "Iida, Ura, Denki, Jiro, Ashido, Koda!" he squealed, pouncing on Ochaco as they crossed the front yard.

The two swung around in each other's arms like children for several minutes before Jiro snorted at them and the tilted her head in their newest members direction. Izuku beamed and bounced over, forgetting all of his manors as he hugged the girl tightly.

"Hello! I'm Izuku Midoriya! What's your name? Have you decided to join our family too? It's so cool that you're here! I need all the help I can get even though all of these guys are super cool themselves." he blabbed, looking up at her with his big green eyes. It wasn't as though he wouldn't have been nervous, but the thought that his friends had found yet another person to help him was simply too much for his inner Omega to deal with.

"Uhhh…." Momo stuttered, looking over at Jiro. The other Alpha didn't even look jealous at this point, just a mixture of surprise and maybe even acceptance of her comrade's boyish charm. "My name is Yaoyorozu, Momo. I'm the heiress of the Yaoyorozu family and an Alpha."

Izuku's Omega had had enough once it actually registered the status of the girl he was holding, and he squeaked, jumping backward with a slew of apologies and weak whines flowing from his mouth.

"No sweat!" Ochaco soothed, petting his back and waving to Momo apologetically as they all started laughing.

"What is all this damn commotion! I'm trying to eat my pastries in peace!" came a gruff voice.

"Gran Torino!" Izuku exclaimed, failing about again. "Sorry! Everyone's back now and look, they brought one of the people you were telling us about!"

"Eh? Ah, young Momo, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. I trust you have the information that I need?" he asked, walking towards their group expectantly.

"Yes, sir. I memorized everything I needed to know and thought it would be best to come along. I'm sorry for the intrusion." She answered, bowing slightly.

"Come, I have extra sweets for everyone!" he shouted, waving off her politeness.

* * *

The following day, their group split up and said their goodbyes. At Gran Torino's insistence, everyone but Midoriya, Tenya, and Ochaco were to stay with him and train for the time being. They were dejected at first, believing that they had the strength and teamwork necessary to be assets to Midoriya but the old man disagreed.

He'd explained to them that the three now had formal training and that he would provide the same for them so that when the time came, they'd be just as formidable as any enemy. Even Momo, who'd come for an adventure couldn't say no, she was brilliant of course, but sorely lacked in quick thinking and combat ability.

"So, where are we going first, Iida?" Midoriya asked, smiling happily as they followed the much safer path out of the woods.

"According to Yaoyorozu, we need to head even farther north. It will surely be perilous, as we'll come close to the Lord Endeavors castle, but alas, we don't seem to have a choice." He answered.

" _Lord Endeavor…"_ Midoriya thought quietly, _"All Might told me about him during our training. He's as ruthless as he is powerful… I certainly hope we don't run into him or one of his children, rumor has it they've taken after their father and are truly dangerous…"_

* * *

Shoto Todoroki staggered to his feet, panting in fatigue and pain. His body was painfully cold, frostbite already threatening to damage his toes and fingers on his right side, but he refused to warm them. He wouldn't give his father the satisfaction. Still, this training session was especially brutal, the man losing patience with his son's rebellious streak.

Burns covered his skin, the singed flesh peeking out under his ruined clothing. His knees wobbled, aching from how many times they'd hit the floor in the last hour alone. Heterochromatic eyes glared up at his much taller opponent, making it clear that he had no intention of doing what he was told.

"You're a disappointment Shoto. To everyone. I insist that you listen to my guidance and warm yourself using your left side. There's no way for you to beat me or anyone else is you can't stop trembling from the cold." Endeavor boomed, his voice dripping with disdain.

Shoto growled and attempted to shoot another ice attack at his father, sobbing in pain as his body failed to handle any more of his frigid magic. The attack was so weak it didn't even make it across the training room before fizzling out. He dropped back to his knees, but before he could even refocus on what was happening, Endeavors fist was connecting with his stomach, searing the exposed skin pink and sending him flying back to the wall and then through it.

When he awoke hours later, he was exactly where he'd landed, partially trapped under splintered wood and rock. The wall that he'd flown through was already patched up, a clear sign that someone had seen him unconscious there and decided to leave him. How kind of them.

He struggled, but eventually managed to walk and occasionally crawl back into the castle until he finally reached his room. The teen was for once thankful that their family was so traditional, as their beds were simple futons on the floor. He very much doubted he'd have the strength to hoist himself up onto one of the lifted types.

The room was already dark from the night, so he couldn't see how much damage he'd sustained that time, but from the way his skin burned and bones ached, he knew it must be bad. Closing his eyes, Shoto used his ice once again to cover the angry pink skin that caused him the most pain and sighed in relief.

Todoroki was powerful, wealthy, the heir to a kingdom, and endowed with magic most could only dream about. But he wasn't happy; in fact, he was truly miserable. Once his magic formed and he'd expressed as an Alpha, his already turbulent life became even more unbearable. Now, at fifteen, he was jaded and distant, but that didn't matter to him.

All that mattered was becoming strong enough to defeat his father so that he could be free. He didn't care about ruling, his family, or finding a mate. All of those things were unimportant to him when compared to his hatred.

He pulled the covers up around him and closed his blank eyes, determined to rest before the following day brought him more pain and suffering.

* * *

Shigaraki chuckled darkly, his animalistic eyes trained on the empty campsite. "It would seem that my newest little toy is on the move after all… Master was right! And that fool Gran Torino sent him away with only part of his protectors. This will be too easy!"

"Tomura Shigaraki, do you not think it wise to gather more intel before we attack him? Of course, we must find the boy first, but once we do, we should have a plan or all of our work could be for naught." Kurogiri urged. He was the sole voice of reason aside from their Master and had been tasked with helping the young villain come into his own.

The disintegrator laughed manically, using his magic to degrade a flower that reeked of Omegan pheromones. "What's with all your worrying? He's a helpless Omega that can't control his own borrowed power. He'll be as easy to kill as this worthless flower."

Kurogiri sighed to himself. He'd been sweet talked to joining the side of the villains by the powerful All For One, but never had he thought he'd be babysitting such an immature and unstable person as Tomura. Still, he took his assignment seriously and nodded to the man. They used his warp gate magic to leave, Shigaraki instructing him to use all the resources necessary to find their target.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Yeah! Shoto has made his first appearance (even though it wasn't in the fated meeting with Midoriya). Never fear! Next chapter for sure they'll run into each other and I'm not sure how it's going to go down yet.**

 **Also, probably super random that everyone got left behind but that's a lot of freaking people to keep up with so, sorry! They'll be back and we have plenty more Class 1-A members to trickle in too!**

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so the plan right now is to have Todoroki and Midoriya meet in this chapter… so… I'm going to try! But I'm planning on it not going well… just kind of in a 'max-angst' kind of mood.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 9

Iida, Ochaco, and Midoriya walked silently through the pastures, their mouths tasting like salt from the cold, sea-water filled air that continuously blew towards them. It was summer, so the ground was green and wildlife was bustling, but the sky held ominous clouds above them.

A huge clap of thunder struck, followed by a severe streak of nearly purple lightening, the sight and sound making Izuku jump in fear. He'd never had trouble with storms before, but this seemed different, almost as if it wasn't natural.

"Shh…" Ochaco cooed, her hand still intertwined with his. They couldn't afford to be loud or draw attention to themselves in any way. Castle Endeavor was only a few miles away, and the Hellfire King did not allow warriors from other lands in his territory, much less so close to his home. If their group was somehow discovered, it would likely mean execution.

The clouds swirled above them, another deafening 'BOOM' resounding in the near distance, followed quickly by rain and hail. The chunks of ice were steadily becoming larger and sharper as they trudged onward, the jagged edges cutting Izuku's soft skin. "It's no good…" he whispered, tugging on Ochaco so that she could do the same to Iida. "If we all get cuts likes these and bleed, our scent will be easier to detect, even in these conditions. It would be safer to find shelter."

Iida really didn't want to stop, his Alpha howling in desperation. They were between a rock and a hard place at the moment. If they waited for the storm to pass, then there was a higher chance of running into other travelers on the road, but Midoriya was also correct. If anyone found them outside in such weather they'd be bound to ask questions.

As he turned to give his agreement, however, three arrows flew towards them, catching all of them off guard. Iida and Ochaco were hit in their legs, while Midoriya was hit in the shoulder, the sharp object pinning him to a tree.

"Tenya! Ura! No!" Midoriya gasped, knowing that they wouldn't be able to run. Whoever had ambushed them had taken advantage of his hidden position and managed to halt any chance of escaping by quite literally taking out their legs. He tried to grab onto the arrow, but his hands burned, realizing all too late that it was made of incredibly cold ice.

"You're trespassing and by law, you will surrender to receive judgment" a voice spoke, still hidden somewhere behind the trees.

Midoriya whimpered, his hot tears almost causing steam as they slipped down his cheeks. The air around them was too cold and whipped violently around as more ice crystals formed to cover their noses and mouths. It wouldn't be long before they suffocated.

Despite how much he wished he could fight back, Izuku knew that it was no use. With Iida and Ochaco unable to run on their own, they couldn't escape, and their attacker being hidden in both sight and smell by the elements prevented him from knowing where to send one of his blasts. The last thing he remembered before slipping into unconsciousness, was a dark figure stepping out onto the winding road.

* * *

When Midoriya woke, he immediately realized that he was in deep trouble. There were shackles on his wrists, and he was alone in what appeared to be a dungeon cell, Iida and Ochaco elsewhere. Hastily, he attempted to get to his feet but soon fell, his shoulder aching beyond belief.

He shivered in the unforgivingly chilly air, feeling his nerves prick up even more now that he noticed his shirt was missing, and the wound he'd received was still open and untended to, oozing blood. "H-hello?" he called, panic continuing to rise in his throat.

Hearing no reply, he curled up and began to sob in fear and dread. _"If I'd just kept my mouth shut or said something sooner then Iida and Ochaco wouldn't have been distracted. We wouldn't have been caught…"_

Izuku didn't know how long he'd been sitting in the dank room, but eventually, the door creaked open. He refused to raise his head to look at who might be entering, however, as he didn't recognize the scent. It was powerful, almost overwhelming, and most definitely that of an Alpha.

The newcomer stopped just short of him and without warning gripped his hair roughly, pulling him up to stand before pressing him back against the harsh brick wall. "Open your eyes, Omega." The voice demanded, and Izuku recognized it as the same one that had called them trespassers in the woods.

Another chocking sob wracked his body and Izuku whimpered, doing as he was told. He knew this was exactly what All Might had warned him about. If he let his emotions get the best of him then all of his new magic would be useless, but it didn't matter. The shock of seeing his friends injured and then waking up alone in this forsaken place, only to be manhandled hours later was too much, and he was overwhelmed.

His green eyes stayed low though, and he shivered. Through his teary vision, he could make out a very well made blue tunic, with gold buttons on the front, proof that this must be one of Endeavors children. Another whine slipped past Midoriya's lips as the boy leaned forward so that his nose was nearing his throat, signaling with the movement and his pheromones that he expected the mossy-haired boy to submit.

"P-please… l-let g-go…" Izuku begged, using his still movable arm to gently push against the larger boy's chest slightly.

The Alpha snarled lowly and used his free hand to press into Midoriya's open wound before giving the boy another shove, thumping the air right out of his already screaming lungs. "Defy me again and you'll regret it, Omega."

Midoriya melted from the dark, almost sadistic sound that dripped off the boy's words and he lowered his arm. He tried to find the will to refuse, he knew that's what an Alpha would do in his position, but that wouldn't save his friends. His body was in no condition to start a fight, especially when he didn't have any idea where the other two were.

With another pitiful whimper, he closed his eyes and lifted his head to tilt it back, baring his neck for whatever it was the one holding him wanted to do. The Alpha leaned forward again and breathed in deeply as he yanked on the boy's soft hair for even more access to the smooth, unmarked skin.

Midoriya started panting, his lungs spasming as a mixture of terror and odd comfort overtook him. He knew his inner Omega was to blame, his nature urging him to feel protected by the strong Alpha before him even if he could be hurt. "D-d-don't!" he begged, but otherwise didn't move to stop the larger male from whatever his intentions were.

All at once, he heard light clicks following by clattering sounds as his binds were removed, and he dared to peak at the one who'd seemingly released him, only to wish he'd never been so bold. The teen grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him forward, using the grip to steady him as he nearly tripped going up the winding staircase.

After a fairly long walk, he was shoved into a room, landing on his hands and knees. "Gaaahaha…" he cried, his shoulder screaming in agony at the sudden jolt. He could hear his captor moving around behind him and began to shake again, not liking that there was a bed not far off from him.

This was absolutely his worst nightmare. He'd potentially gotten his friends killed and now he was going to be forcefully mated by a cruel Alpha. Held never see his mother or All Might again… he'd never get to apologize to them or Iida's brother or Ochaco's parents for causing this. The knowledge broke what little confidence he'd built over nearly two years like it was no stronger than a twig.

"Get up and come sit here."

Midoriya got to his feet before thinking, his inner Omega urging him to not make the situation worse now that he'd succumbed to his nature. He staggered over and sat heavily, holding his arm tenderly to his chest to prevent it from swaying and irritating the wound further.

"You're in my room at Castle Endeavor. So long as you do as I say and answer me truthfully, no harm will come to you. Do you understand?" the teen asked, his voice cold, but not holding the dangerous edge it had earlier. In fact, if Izuku wasn't on the verge of breakdown it might have even sounded attractive in an aloof sort of way.

Midoriya hiccupped and nodded, his head hanging low in shame and self-hatred. This was not who he was supposed to be, this wasn't how his journey was supposed to go. He had to do something, but everything about the situation was stacked against him.

The Prince's hands starting to clean the freshly bleeding hole in Izuku's shoulder, becoming even more gentle as the boy recoiled in pain. "If you don't stop moving I won't be able to properly tend to this wound; it will get infected. If it's your comrades that has you so concerned, you shouldn't worry. They've already been seen by a doctor and are together in a cell."

Midoriya felt a huge relief wash through him once he heard the second part, and he let it show on his face. He'd been almost certain that they'd already been killed, or at the very least were slowly suffering from hypothermia and bleeding out alone in the dark. "T-thank you…" he mumbled, hoping that his gratitude wasn't stifled by his pain and obvious discomfort with the whole situation.

They continued in silence for several minutes, one working diligently to sew the other's shoulder shut again while the smaller of the two quietly cried to himself, still unsure of how safe he and his friends truly were. As the Prince finished, however, he let out a low growl again, clicking his tongue in approval when Midoriya exposed his neck again, this time without any defiance.

Shoto took a moment to run his fingers down the scars that covered his captives arm and hand, wondering how he'd gotten them before shaking the thought from his head.

"Good boy…" he stated, pulling him from the table and leading him to his bed. "Now, lay down and sleep. We will discuss what it was you three were doing here when you wake."

Midoriya's head was fuzzy with pain, fear, and his natural response to the still present pheromones the Alpha near him was releasing. With so much going on, his eyes closed almost as soon as his head hit the incredibly soft pillow.

* * *

Todoroki gave the guard at his door instructions to call him if the boy in his bed awoke before he returned, but he wasn't necessarily worried. The Omega was at his wits end and overwhelmed, so it was likely that he'd sleep for some time.

He made his way back to the dungeons and stepped into the cell he'd had Ochaco and Iida placed in, inwardly sighing at their response. It was nothing like Midoriya's and instead was full of glares and demands to be set free and reunited with their third companion.

Shoto said nothing in response and didn't move from his spot at the door. He was confident that they wouldn't be able to attack him, though he wasn't entirely sure they wouldn't try. Still, he had no wish to hurt them or Midoriya despite his actions thus far. He truly had no intention of executing the group since his father was away on business, and he would always defy him when given the opportunity.

The only reason he'd shot his arrows at them in the first place was he'd been surrounded by his father's guard at the time, and if they were to get out of this alive, then they all had to play their parts convincingly. So, he'd wounded them and then dragged them back to his father's dungeons. Once the robotic minions had let him be, he'd tried to go in and comfort the Omega, knowing that he was probably the most frightened.

Unfortunately, that plan had backfired on him in a major way. He had no idea how to act around anyone, much less a boy that was terrified for his life and hardwired to worry. Todoroki had done the only thing he knew to do at that point and had asserted his dominance, hoping that would be enough to calm the green-eyed boy down.

It had to an extent, but in more of a silent dread type of way. So, he'd whispered that his friends were fine, praying that none of the guards heard him, and that actually did seem to help, if only a little. But that wouldn't be safe for him to do now for the Beta and Alpha glaring daggers at him.

Todoroki sighed silently then turned on his heel and stalked off, heading back to his room to watch the boy sleep. As he slipped into the room, he could see that Midoriya was grimacing despite his lack of consciousness, probably his subconscious destroying any chance he had at peaceful rest.

The Prince walked over slowly and sat down near the bed, an odd feeling burning in his stomach and chest. As his eyes trailed over the small form, he couldn't help but catch his breath as it occurred to him how beautiful the boy really was. His inner Alpha stirred once again, urging him to make the Omega his, and only his, but he bit the inside of his lip to stifle such a thought.

'I don't need a mate' replayed over and over again in Shoto's mind, but it didn't do anything to stop the sensation. He'd met plenty of other Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, but none made him feel as this boy did, so he knew there was something special about him. He'd hoped by smelling Midoriya a couple of times that he'd be able to figure it out, but so far nothing had become clear except for his wanton need.

* * *

All Might was running around the small house Aizawa and Hizashi had helped him build soon after taking Midoriya on as his student. Inko had said yes to his request for a lunch date, and he found that he had no idea what he was doing.

Present Mic was sweat dropping in the kitchen chair, watching the usually confident Alpha fall apart as he searched for what to wear and what to pack for their food. "You know, Inko isn't really a high maintenance type of woman… I think you're overthinking this a little…" he tried, but that only made Toshi groan again.

Having sensed his mate growing more distressed by the minute, Aizawa nearly broke down the door to see what was causing such a response, only to fall against the frame in utter disbelief and annoyance. "This is what you called me for?" Aizawa sighed, eventually stepping towards his Beta with an annoyed hiss.

"Yo! This is no joke, love! Toshi is about to lose his shit and I have no idea how to help, ya dig?" Hizashi responded, giving a disconcerting shrug.

Aizawa was sure that he must have done something in a past life to deserve these two, in the best and worst ways. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a throaty growl before stomping over and grabbing Toshi's shoulders roughly. "Calm down and I'll help, just stop stressing my mate out before I get pissed, alright?"

Present Mic sighed in relief, gazing at his lover with admiration and appreciation. He loved it when Aizawa got all dominant and snippy like that, especially when he was concerned about him.

"Now, you've got about two hours until you're supposed to meet with Inko, right? Then we have plenty of time to get you ready. First, we prep food, next we pick your outfit, and then finally we're heading to the flower stand to get her a bouquet… During these three stages, we'll go over conversation points and proper courting etiquette." Aizawa explained, motioning for Hizashi to head to the kitchen to see what they could cook.

All Might let out a bloody breath but placed his own large, thin hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thank you, Aizawa, as always you have more sense about you than I do. I'm grateful for your friendship and continued support! I could never say 'I am here' without you and Hizashi standing beside me."

The raven rolled his eyes at the statement; it was so like Toshi to shower them in praise.

As they set about getting their leader ready for his very first date, their minds nearly forgot about how they'd come to be part of this village in the first place. They had no idea that the boy they'd supported so wholeheartedly was currently sleeping in the Northern Princes bed, desperately trying to hold himself together.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay guys… I know that was a really wild ride. I hope you all liked it! Please tell me how you felt about this chapter!**

 **Follow/Favorite/Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hmmm… That last chapter made my sadistic side a little too happy. I don't know how this chapter will play out… but… we'll see!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 10

Midoriya groaned and snuggled closer to the warm pillow his head was on, determined to get back to sleep until he felt it tense slightly. He shot up, yelping in pain as he jerked his injured shoulder too quickly. His mind reminded him of what had been happening to lead him to this moment, and he began to shake again, this time a mixture of fear and rage pooling in his chest.

His nose was assaulted by newly released Alpha scent, and he froze on his hands and knees, his brain trying to force him to resist while his nature pushed equally as hard for him to submit. It was an epic internal battle, one that was unfortunately interrupted by calloused fingers hooking under his chin and raising his head.

Izuku tried not to gasp or groan. The Prince was incredibly handsome, his features sharp but soft at the same time, with breathtaking mismatched eyes and a gentle smirk. He swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the inappropriate thoughts that the heavenly scent was causing.

"It would be wise for you to calm yourself as I've already warned you that defiance won't be tolerated. Your friends are still fine; if you behave I'll take you to see them later…" the boy spoke, his voice now sounding even more alluring than it had the night before.

Midoriya weighed the options. The Prince was undoubtedly strong, and his shoulder would prevent him from fighting well, so he knew he would lose before being able to rescue anyone. Or, he could play along until he was able to heal or at least find out where Ochaco and Iida were being kept. He decided on the latter and nuzzled into the hand that held his chin, lowering his eyes in mock obedience.

Now that he'd been given enough time to calm down and wasn't overwhelmed, he was much more able to suppress his inner Omega. He'd do what the teen wanted for now, and once his friends were safe, he'd give the Prince and any guards hell, even if it killed him. He wouldn't allow himself to give up on his dreams and become a breeding bitch for some asshole Alpha.

The elder teen stood and offered a hand to help Midoriya up as well, the mossy-haired boy slightly confused by the sudden kindness he was being shown. He followed Shoto over to where he'd sat yesterday and patiently waited as his wound was rebandaged. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but steal glances every now and then.

The Prince didn't have a scowl on his face anymore, nor was he producing overwhelming pheromones or manhandling him. In fact, he seemed calm and almost regretful as he used his ice and fire to bring down residual swelling and then relax the tense muscles of his shoulder.

"What's your name?" Midoriya blurted out, his face alternating between deathly white and raging red as he waited for the Alpha to either beat him or let him die of his own embarrassment.

"I'm Prince Shoto Todoroki, son of Endeavor. And you are?" he finally muttered, a slight tint of amusement on the very edge of his lips.

"Uh… Izuku Midoriya…"

The elder hummed in acknowledgment as he finished his work. "Well, Midoriya, would you like to see your friends now?" he asked, secretly happy to see the boys face light up at the opportunity.

As Izuku slide off the table, however, he caught his arm and gave it a squeeze, using his other hand to grip the boys chin tightly again. Their eyes met and he bolstered his scent once more, reinforcing his next words. "I meant what I said last night, no harm will come to you or the others as long as you do as I say. So, when we go to the dungeon, you stay right by my side and only speak when I say so. Is that clear?"

Midoriya nodded and lowered his head, allowing the Prince to hold his hand as they left the room. At first, he was upset by the statement, but once he started paying attention, he noticed that the Prince's eyes glanced around almost nervously, eyeing all the guards with what seemed to be apprehension.

When the Prince opened the door to a particular cell, he had the immediate desire to spring forward, and hug his comrades, but forced himself to remain still. They still looked hurt despite the clean bandages that covered their injured thighs, he couldn't start a fight yet…

"See, as I told you, they are both fine." Shoto murmured, side glancing at his captive.

"Izuku!" "Midoriya!" Ochaco and Iida screamed in unison, doing their best to pull out of their chains to get to him.

The Omega let out a low whine and used his nose to nudge the dual user next to him, begging for permission to do something other than stand there. Todoroki growled lowly from his chest, his presence commanding attention and obedience. Izuku obliged, letting the Prince lean down and hover his lips next to his ear. "You will return to me when I say so."

Midoriya shivered at the warm breath lapping at his skin, his Omega reeling from the dominant tone and rising scent. He was vaguely aware of Iida's Alpha scent being overtaken, causing the Knight and Ochaco even more discomfort. "Y-yes, Alpha..." he replied shakily.

Once the Prince backed away from him and ceased producing pheromones, he practically pounced into his comrade's arms. Uraraka cried into his hair as Iida used his much larger body to shield them both from the Prince's gaze, his eyes glaring through his cracked glasses dangerously.

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" Uraraka asked, doing her best to release her own calming pheromones to sooth her comrades.

Midoriya shook his head, replaying the events in his mind. The Prince had only been rough with him once and looking back it hadn't even been that bad. "No, he's been taking care of me… are you okay? And Iida, what about you?"

Ochaco put her small hand on Iida's chest and rubbed it with her thumb, her face falling slightly. "We're okay too… just scared I guess… I…" her voice started to crack "I don't know what to do… His scent is so strong... can we really beat someone like that and escape?"

"He promised me that none of us would get hurt if I did what he said so… maybe I can convince him to let at least you two go if I can make him happy enough… That way you and Iida don't get hurt trying to break out of here." Midoriya whispered, making sure his voice was low enough the Prince wouldn't hear.

Ochaco's face paled, but before she could say anything, Todoroki cut in. "Midoriya, come here."

Despite how much the teen wanted to stay, he pulled himself away from his now panicking friends and slunk back over, giving a sad smile to Ochaco as the door closed. He could hear Iida screaming after him, probably filled with rage after Uraraka told him his terrible plan.

"What did you whisper to her?"

Midoriya bit his lip, he'd hoped that the Prince would leave it alone, but he figured it probably came off as an escape plan. "I… I told her what you'd said to me… that we'd be okay if I did what you wanted. If I'm able to please you, will you let them go?…"

Todoroki had an unreadable expression on his face, his answer taking several minutes to finally pass through his tightly closed lips. "Why aren't you asking to be released as well?"

Izuku sighed nervously again, "I mean that would be ideal, but…"

The Prince blinked a couple of times, his face staying blank. "Are you hungry, Midoriya?" he finally asked, completely changing the subject.

As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly in answer, the sound making Todoroki's face soften, if only slightly.

Midoriya had savored the rich food he'd been given, part of him feeling guilty for enjoying it so much. Iida and Ochaco appeared to be alright, but he hadn't had time to ask them if they were being treated properly. For all he knew, they hadn't had anything to eat.

He stood at the window now, looking out at the vast sea. Todoroki had left him alone hours ago, and the sun was just beginning to set over the edge of the endless water. It was beautiful, and perhaps if they'd met differently he wouldn't have minded the idea of staying there to see it all the time.

"AHH!" he yelped, jumping sideways and accidentally activating his powers. Todoroki had appeared right next to him, surprising Midoriya as he hadn't been paying attention. He gulped audibly when he saw the Prince's eyes widen at the display, realizing the huge mistake he'd just made.

"So, that's what's different about you…" Shoto stated, his scent flaring up again in case the smaller boy was about to start something.

Midoriya immediately quelled his magic and dropped to his knees, bowing with his head to the floor. His shoulder was still unusable, and he'd yet to regain the confidence in his ability to suppress his Omega. His best bet was to use his submissive nature to his advantage and hope that his captors Alpha need to claim and protect would override his anger. "I… I…" he tried, the words catching in his throat as it closed up in fear.

"I think it's just about time you tell me what you three were doing wandering so close to my home. Are you assassins?" Todoroki questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. But the boy shook his head vigorously, an apologetic whine coming out of his lips as he began crying.

Todoroki could see how upset the boy was and almost choked on the wave of distressed Omega pheromones that rose from Midoriya. Bolstering his own scent while Izuku was already submissive would definitely make it worse, and the thought caused his stomach to twist. Risking that Midoriya was lying, he stepped forward and kneeled down, pulling his chin up again. "If you weren't after me or my father, then why come to this hell hole?"

Midoriya swallowed hard, resting his forehead against the Prince's strong chest, almost sighing in comfort despite his turmoil. He couldn't possibly tell the Prince what they were doing, not when it was such an important and secret quest. But he really didn't want to find out just how true the rumors about Endeavors children were either. So he let out a completely submissive whimper and dared to nuzzle his collarbone instead. "I...Please... I can't..."

Todoroki looked over his shoulder at the door, contemplating. Then he turned back around and pushed Midoiya off him slightly, smirking some when Izuku's head tilted to give him access to his neck. He brought his lips right to the boy's ear and had to suppress a needy hiss when he felt the boy shiver. Now wasn't the time. "If you have magic of your own, why do you instead offer to please me when you could try and save your comrades yourself?"

"M-my shoulder. I c-can't beat s-someone l-like y-you with i-it injured... And y-you sm-ell s-so... so..." Midoriya's answer died in his throat, forced into silence by his brain angrily denying how good Todoroki smelled to him; how powerful the scent was compared to everyone he'd encountered so far.

"If I wasn't a threat though? If you were away from here and my pheromones? Would you be able to protect them from anyone else you come across, Midoriya?

The sound of his name being whispered by that seductive voice so closely to his ear made his eyes almost start to roll back into his skull, but he dug his nails into his palms to keep him grounded. "Y-yes…" he managed to breath out.

Midoriya wasn't confident that he could stand up to Todoroki yet, but if Iida and Ochaco were with him and they were free from this place, he was sure everything would be fine. It did, however, seem strange that the Prince would go from one extreme to another, just like his magic did. But if he was willing to help them escape then that's all Izuku really cared about.

"Then just keep doing as I say… You leave tonight."

By the time midnight had come around, Izuku was an absolute nervous wreck. And for once he appreciated how Todoroki's scent would flare up whenever his anxiety became too unbearable, making him wonder if comforting him had been his intention all along.

Goosebumps appeared on his skin when the Prince finally got up from where he'd been silently reading his book and crossed the room, standing behind Midoriya quietly. Feeling bold, Izuku turned and made eye contact, searching for an answer for why he was helping them.

"It doesn't matter" The boy responded, easily able to read the little Omegas face.

Midoriya huffed slightly and then squeaked when Todoroki stepped closer to him, pressing him back against the wide window with ease. He could feel the taller boy's icy breath against his lips and hesitantly looked up again, his own breath catching at the handsome sight.

Todoroki placed his right hand on the window, covering it in frost while never breaking eye contact, his lips hovering just above Izuku's like silent threat… or gift. His left hand eventually trailed up Midoriya's bare neck, a pleasantly burning heat surging through his skin that starkly contrasted the frigid glass behind him.

Izuku felt almost drunk as he slid his fingers up to Todoroki's chest, entranced by the steady heartbeat and strong muscles that he felt. The desire that was spreading through him reminded him of the few heats he'd been through, but this was perhaps even more intoxicating than his near encounter with Awase. He wanted the Prince badly, his nose unable to inhale enough of the Prince's scent. He was sure he was producing plenty of pheromones himself, judging by the pink that dusted Todoroki's cheeks and how large his pupils had become.

Midoriya's head tilted back so that it rested on the cold glass, eyes half-lidded with lust. From this angle, the Prince could easily kiss or claim him, and he didn't particularly care which as long as something happened. A soft whine slipped from his throat, the sound earning a suppressed shiver from Todoroki.

He felt the quirk warmed hand on his neck slide up further and tangle in his hair, tugging firmly but gently. "Ahh-hahh..." he groaned, letting his eyes flutter closed in pleasure. Izuku could feel Todoroki's lips at his scent gland, ghosting over it. He shuddered harshly, knowing he was already wet with slick.

"It's almost time to go," Shoto stated abruptly, retreating from their position and unlatching the lock on the window. Midoriya let out a heavy breath and stared disbelieving at the Princes back. He was rock hard, nearly dripping wet, and had been about a second away from getting his first kiss. Izuku was tempted to smack him with something for making him feel all manner of aroused and then just… _"Right, no I need to focus. Time to save my friends."_

After Midoriya had given himself a good internal lecture and rubbed his still blushing face, he followed the equally flushed Prince as they snuck out. The window overlooked the sea, and there was nothing but a sharp cliff beneath them. As Izuku was unable to use one of his arms to climb, Todoroki used his ice to form a shaky platform.

Hidden behind some of the rocky structures, there was a tunnel, the entrance wet from high tides washing into it. Midoriya hesitantly followed him through the dark underground passage, and the smaller teen had to wonder why he didn't simply use his fire quirk instead of the small torch.

After what seemed like an eternity, Todoroki grabbed onto Midoriya's hand and blew ice on the fire, effectively leaving them in total darkness. "Remember to be quiet and stay out of the guard's sight," he whispered, pushing up against a trap door.

Midoriya did exactly that, grateful that the Prince hadn't released his hand yet. This was much more high stakes than he was used to. At least with the Demon Wolves back in the forest, he hadn't needed to worry about stealth. Todoroki got his attention and pointed to a small, bar covered window that stood about a foot off the ground, barely wide enough for Iida to fit through if that was the plan.

Still, he nodded and followed him over, standing beside the elder with their backs pressed against the wall. The Prince knelt down, and hesitantly released some of his scent, his finger flying up to his lips when he'd gotten the two prisoners attention. Using his ice quirk, he froze the bars until they were brittle, covering them with a towel he'd brought to stifle the sound of them shattering.

Izuku saw him nod and he got down as well, reaching his hand down for Iida and Ochaco to grab onto. They all knew to be silent, so no words were said even when Tenya and Todoroki made violent eye contact once they were all in the open. Midoriya embarrassedly wondered if they could smell any residual arousal from him.

Todoroki led them to the stables next, seeing as Iida and Ochaco struggled to walk, and got his horse, motioning for the two with leg injuries to get on. Finally, after nearly thirty minutes of keeping the animal quiet and sneaking around, they found themselves at the edge of yet another passage, this one leading into the mountains surrounding the cliffs.

"Take this map and follow it exactly, otherwise it's easy to get lost" Todoroki explained. He pulled himself up onto the saddle and turned to leave, but for a brief moment, his heterochromatic eyes met with Midoriya's once more. And in that moment, Izuku thought they looked very sad.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **SOOOOO…. Tell me what you thought, please? Should Shoto end up going with them, or not and somehow work his way back into the story later? I'd like your honest thoughts! Who knows… Maybe Midoriya ends up with Bakugo or someone else entirely?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AHHH! Thank you all so much for all of your kind support! I'm loving it so please, keep it coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 11

"Prince! Wait!" Midoriya called as loudly as he could without drawing attention. Todoroki did as he was asked and stopped his horse, though he didn't turn back around to look at the Omega.

The smaller teen shuffled on his feet, unsure of what the right course of action was. His best friends were hurt and probably still very angry with the Prince as it was his fault they were in this predicament to begin with. But he couldn't help but wonder exactly why they'd been attacked in the first place if it was only going to result in them breaking out a couple of days later. Those sad, heterochromatic eyes haunted Midoriya's mind. "Come with us?"

It wasn't surprising when Iida's scent flared dangerously in anger and indignation behind him; even Ochaco seemed to be completely unwilling to calm the situation at that point, her own Beta instinct over ridden by fear and distrust. But Midoriya held up his hand signaling for them to trust him once more.

Todoroki, however, didn't even bother to respond. He simply nudged his horse again and started moving away from them silently.

Midoriya struggled again between letting the temperamental enigma leave and stopping him. He turned back towards his comrades, letting his eyes show his distress almost more than his scent. Ochaco's rigid posture deflated, her head nodding in a tilting fashion before she reached up and ran her small hands over the broadness of Iida's chest, making sure to bring the scent glands at her wrists close to the male's neck so he could smell them.

Tenya was momentarily caught off guard by the action, his attention on Todoroki and Midoriya wavering as his eyes followed the soft smell down to where Ochaco was gazing up at him soothingly.

Sensing this was probably the best distraction he could get at that tense moment, Izuku took it and jogged after the Prince, whose figure had already turned around one of the sharp corners and out of sight. "I said wait!" he hissed, Todoroki's Alpha scent soon pouring out.

The powerful smell slowed his pace, but he shook his head to get rid of the reaction. Iida and Ochaco were no longer in serious danger; he could control this part of himself… "Sorry! I didn't mean to give you an order it's just… Please!"

"I've shown you a way to escape. It would be foolish for you to waste what little time you have before the guards discover your comrade's absence. Run along little Omega; I won't intervene in their execution again."

Midoriya gulped at the warning/threat. He knew that; of course he was aware of their situation. But, this was important to him. "I know… Just hear me out! If the guards come you can say you killed the others and then I'll come back to the castle with you permanently. I promise."

Todoroki, who had still yet to look at the boy, finally brought his head around and slipped off the great white horse gracefully, stepping up to the only person who had ever dared to speak so openly with him other than his father. He almost smirked when the small teen swallowed again and stepped back, putting more distance between them.

"You are strange, Midoriya. Is it common where you are from for Omega's to pretend to be Alpha's? Or are you just an idiot?" Todoroki questioned, his piercing eyes rolling over the Omega curiously.

"I… uh… Thank you? Actually, was that an insult? … Ah! No! I'm getting off topic again. Look, I know we got off to a rough start, but, I think we could be friends maybe? I mean, I guess you might not want to be friends with someone like me, but I think I'd like to get to know you- that came out weird… I'd like to be friends with you… there that's what I meant, yeah. Iida and Ochaco are just upset; I'm sure they'd warm up to you even though you're so cold- damn sorry… not cold, that was a bad ice reference… your magic is so powerful… I've never met someone that can use both fire and ice so easily and I-"

"Midoriya." Todoroki interrupted. He found the rambling fit extremely endearing, but as much as he wanted to keep listening, they were all four of them running short on time.

"Right! Sorry! I mumble when I'm nervous." Izuku answered, drawing in a deep and calming breath before exhaling slowly. "Okay, I think you should come with us. You're really skilled with your magic and especially now that Iida and Ochaco are hurt we could use someone helping us."

Todoroki stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of the teen, pinning him to the large rock formation. He made sure to release his scent as strongly as possible, watching as Midoriya fought his instinct to submit once more.

"Have you forgotten that I was the one who injured and imprisoned your comrades? That I forced your submission just as I'm close to doing now?" Todoroki questioned, leaning down to get right in Midoriya's face.

Izuku licked his lips lightly, barely able to keep his eyes focused on Shoto's. But he was managing. "I… I haven't forgotten… But I don't think you're all bad! You took care of their injuries… of my injuries. A-and… I don't think you want to hurt me… No! I know you don't because you could have at any time and chose not to!"

Shoto couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion. Everyone he'd ever met had treated him with fear—like he was a dangerous weapon that could go off at any point even if he didn't do anything to make them think that.

Yet this Omega, someone he'd actually harmed and threatened, was acting like he wasn't a horrible person. He didn't know what to say or how to act.

"I could smell your comrade's disapproval of your initial offer. I don't think they share your sentiment." He finally responded.

Midoriya rubbed his arm nervously, still very much aware of how close Todoroki was to him. He gave a small smile. "It's okay… If I say someone is in the group, then they are in. As long as you and Iida can tolerate one another then we shouldn't have any problems!"

"I'm assuming Iida is the Alpha of your group. Shouldn't you need his permission to act?" Todoroki questioned, pushing himself off the rock and stepping back. It made him jealous that Midoriya might submit for anyone other than him, his inner Alpha growling at the thought.

"No! He isn't my Alpha and even if he was, that doesn't mean he has the right to tell me what to do all the time! I value his strength and fearlessness, especially when I'm afraid… but… but we each listen to each other instead of relying on archaic stereotypes." Midoriya shot back, his confidence building. He moved forward, getting into Todoroki's personal space this time.

"I have responsibilities as a Prince." Shoto tried to explain, his own strength seemingly dissolving under the determined gaze of the messy-haired teen.

"But you don't like them! I could see it when you walked me to the dungeons, and you're breaking those rules right now with helping us escape… I… Sorry… that was probably rude…" Midoriya responded. "But… you shouldn't have to stay here if you're unhappy."

The previously light sounds from the castle were getting louder, however, signaling that their time was almost up. Izuku could see that the Prince was conflicted, his previously strong, unwavering scent muddled by indecision.

"I know we've got to go, and that you probably need more time to think about this so… We're going to the Red Mountain Pass next. If you change your mind, I'd be happy to see you there… Either way, thank you for helping my friends and me."

With that, Midoriya gave one last small smile and dared a light hug before turning and jogging back towards his friends, leaving Todoroki staring at his back.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip: 1 Week~**_

"Midoriya! Hold still! I need to remove the stiches and I can't do that with you squirming all over the place!" Ochaco scolded, her tweezers hovering ominously over the teens back.

"Sorry! It itches when you touch it! Can't you do Iida first?"

Tenya looked up from where he was resting and gave the two an endearing smile. They'd made it through the winding passage and past the mountains without being followed and were finally able to breathe a little easier. It made him happy to see his friends laughing and playing with each other again.

The whole ordeal had really shaken him and Ochaco up. They'd stayed huddled together in the dungeon cell, terrified for each other and especially for Izuku, but it seemed like out of the three of them, he had come out the least traumatized.

"Midoriya…" he called, his smile fading to seriousness. "I didn't ask before since the circumstances called for diligent attention, but I feel it is important now. Did the Prince hurt you… in any way…?"

Izuku looked up from the map he'd been reading as Ochaco worked on his shoulder, his face paling some at the implications of Iida's words. He could feel his friend stilling behind him as well, her hands becoming clammy on his skin.

"No, he didn't touch me, at least not like that. I mean at first, I thought he was going to because he used his pheromones to force my submission but… looking back I don't think he meant it in a bad way…"

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Ochaco questioned, her voice almost indignant. "The only reason an Alpha ever releases his scent strong enough to render an Omega pliant is for… well…"

Midoriya shook his head and set down the map moving to look in the direction of where the castle was. He couldn't see it's immense shape anymore, but, he could practically feel it's presence even from so many miles away. "I… I know that guys… really, I do… But I was terrified when I woke up and you all weren't with me. I started panicking..."

Izuku turned and rubbed the back of his neck before running his fingers over the bright red scar on his shoulder. "I think that he could smell how upset I was and thought that maybe forcing my Omega to take over would calm me down? I don't know… His scent always flared when mine did, and as stupid as it sounds coming from a captive… it really did help."

Iida's stern face hadn't changed, but Midoriya could see the gears turning behind his still newly fixed glasses. "You seem to be a good judge of character, but surely you must see how dangerous it was to invite him along?"

Ochaco tilted her head, trying to understand what he meant herself. "Because he was a Prince?" she asked.

"No, because his first reaction to Midoriya's state was to rely on secondary gender characteristics rather than using his words or letting one of us calm him down. He's clearly been raised to adhere to the archaic yet still widely used practices of treating Omega's like property, even if he had good intentions. What would happen if you went into heat with him around?" Iida explained, his eyes still trained on Midoriya.

Deku shivered at the thought but couldn't help the slightest bit of excitement as well. Todoroki had smelled wonderful to him even when he wasn't delirious from his heat, so he couldn't imagine how tempting that would be. "I… uh… I don't think he would have hurt me though!"

Ochaco sighed and petted him on the head before walking over to Iida and running her fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do with you boys? One too trusting and the other too suspicious."

"That shouldn't surprise you, Uraraka. I'm an Alpha, it's my job to be suspicious of other Alpha's intentions and Midoriya is quite naïve due to his status as well as his general disposition. As the groups Beta you-"

Ochaco's light hearted laughter filled the air, cutting off Iida's little explanation for their behavior. It turned out to be infectious, because Izuku soon followed, clutching his stomach as he saw the bewilderment cover Tenya's face.

"Have I said something amusing?" Iida questioned.

The Beta shook her head through her fit and hugged him close. When their laughter finally died down, though, her face shifted to a more quizzical look. "Hey! Speaking of heats Izu… When can we expect, uhh, you know?"

Midoriya's face burned scarlet, embarrassed by the question. "Well… um… I had my last heat right before I left on the mission and that was a little over four months ago. Omegan heats are twice a year so I've still got about one and a half to two months before it becomes a problem again…"

Iida nodded in understanding. "Very well; we should align our journey with somewhere isolated so that when your heat comes around we can keep you separated from surrounding Alphas, and us as well. Also, please don't refer to your heats as 'problems' because they are very natural and nothing to be ashamed of."

Ochaco's eyes shined in admiration for her friend, and she could see that Midoriya was equally as happy about his statement. They'd get through this, together.

* * *

Todoroki nursed his busted lip with a piece of ice before moving on to his swollen black eye. He'd expected to be punished for helping the odd group escape, so he tried to tell himself that the beating and burns he'd received were nothing. Still, his skin stung and his bones ached in disagreement.

He was locked in a dungeon cell himself now. The dark, dank room mocking him for trying to do the right thing, as it usually did. He let his mind wander to Midoriya's smiling face, his sweet scent making him almost forget how miserable he felt at that moment.

A growing part of him wished that he'd followed their group like the Omega had asked him to. At least then he'd only have to put up with Izuku's teammates and not his power-obsessed father. He hated that man to his absolute core.

But he'd managed to keep the guards off their scent long enough for them to have escaped beyond what Endeavor would search. Shoto coughed, wincing in pain. As soon as his temporary imprisonment and punishment was over, he could potentially leave this hell hole and track them down. Maybe, if he was lucky, Midoriya would still allow him to join.

Though that would probably be enough to warrant his father coming after them as well. That would be the last thing their little trio needed… Endeavor and his men bringing hellfire down on their unsuspecting heads.

He sighed and tried to weigh his options. Shoto didn't want to bring death and destruction to Midoriya, but he didn't have anywhere else to go… and he really didn't want to stay in the castle anymore.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you, my friends! Please, tell me what you thought of this chapter… Next chapter is going to get pretty steamy actually so stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmm… Where to go from here… We shall see my fellow fanfiction lovers!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 12

 _ **~Time Skip: 1.5 Months~**_

Midoriya walked behind his comrades slowly, annoyed that they'd been trekking for so long without a break. He could already feel the first signs of his heat creeping up in his bones, making him more irritable and slower than usual.

Iida was doing his best to control his scent output, not wanting to cause Midoriya to go into early heat or even worse, start releasing his own Omegan scent and attracting someone, including himself, to mate. Ochaco, however, released her scent steadily to calm her peers.

Izuku was grateful for both of them and tried to keep their pace. They were still several days from the nearest city where there would be a safehouse for unmated Omega's. He fingered the protective collar Iida had forced him to where after the whole 'Prince Todoroki' incident and subsequent upcoming heat.

"Say… where exactly are we headed again?" he asked.

"Another Northern city… it's supposed to be one of the busiest places here and with our inconspicuous clothing we should blend in without another hassle." Ochaco responded.

Midoriya nodded absently. That was good…ish. As terrible as the whole experience was, he couldn't deny that Todoroki's scent was something he wouldn't mind smelling again, especially now that he was getting so close to his heat.

"Do you think he's okay?" he asked absentmindedly.

Iida's growl brought him out of his thoughts and reminded him that the prince was still a sore topic for his comrades, especially the Alpha who felt responsible for letting them get caught. "S-sorry…" he mumbled, lowering his head in apology.

"Why are you so stuck on that bastard, Izu? He hurt us and scared you! Even if he was trying to help save us, there were far better ways to do it." Ochaco questioned, turning to look at Midoriya.

Deku just shrugged, rubbing his arm in discomfort. "It was his eyes… they were so sad…"

His teammates snorted at that, but it didn't change his mind. He'd been with Todoroki for most of their 'stay' at the castle and had therefore spent the most time with him. The prince had clearly been uncomfortable around his own guards and kept his voice low whenever he attempted to verbally sooth him.

As he continued contemplating his confusing feelings for Todoroki, another wave of aches ricocheted through his body, this time agonizingly slow and burning. He was vaguely aware of Iida tensing and pausing for a fraction of a second before continuing to walk forward, no doubt doing his best to ignore the sudden flare of ripening Omega.

" _We need to find some place fast…"_

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip: 3 Days~**_

"I… ha ... I don't u-understand…" Midoriya panted out, his steps wobbling. "T-too e-early…"

Ochaco supported his increasing deadweight with her quirk, knowing that Iida was already at his limit for ignoring the ever growing sweet Omegan scent. She shushed him gently. It would be better if she could talk to him, and get Izuku's mind off of his heat, but she didn't want to draw more attention to him with Iida so obviously affected.

But she had to agree. They still had approximately a week before he was supposed to be exhibiting warning signs this strong. He'd let them know that he had already started to feel 'off' earlier, but this came on rather sudden and they were caught off guard before arriving at the safehouse for Omegas.

At this point, Iida didn't want to risk touching him, so they couldn't move any faster than a power walk with her dragging Izuku behind them. It wouldn't be long now before it would be safer for Tenya to go on ahead without them. But that was the last resort; without him around, any Alpha could easily come by and try to overpower Ochaco for possession of Midoriya.

Deku shuddered again, his skin starting to feel feverish. This was just the first stage; he hadn't actually entered his heat yet but had maybe another day tops before succumbing to it. They had to stop tonight. "G-guys.." he pleaded, his voice breaking as his teeth clattered together.

This time, Iida did come to a full stop. Ochaco was very much aware of how his back muscles twitched and his scent bolstered around them. It was enticing even to her, and she was fully lucid. "TENYA!" she exclaimed, moving Izuku behind her for protection.

The Alpha shook his head and rubbed his face before he stalked forward again, not risking turning around to where Midoriya was probably panting and flushed. "W-we have to f-find somewhere. Now." He grit out, swallowing hard to wet his dry mouth.

Ochaco nodded and looked around. There didn't appear to be anything but woods around for miles, and according to the map they were still a little over a days walk away from their destination. Izuku probably wouldn't last that long, and if he didn't, then neither would Iida.

Deciding that they should at least get away from the road and other potential travelers, she made herself weightless and jumped as high as she could, taking Izuku with her as they flew up into the air. From the vantage point, she quickly found what appeared to be a waterfall.

"Iida!" she called, releasing her quirk so they could drop back down. "We should go in this direction. A waterfall will help wash off some of his scent and there's usually a cave near them. What do you say?"

The teen nodded to her and walked ahead as usual. In his mind, he made a note to thank his partner once everything had settled down. She always kept him in line and provided a level head when he succumbed to tunnel vision or stubbornness. It was why he was so fond of her as a colleague, friend, and though he wouldn't admit it, crush.

* * *

Todoroki could smell Midoriya long before he caught up to the trio. For anyone else that was on the road, it would just be a tantalizing Omegan scent wafting over the breeze, tempting them to seek out the soon to be heat enthralled teen.

But Shoto knew those pheromones well and it made his skin prickle with desire. He pulled his horse along a little faster, wanting to reach the group quickly, but not too suddenly; Iida would probably start a fight under the circumstances.

By the time he reached the place in the road where they'd headed into the woods, his pants had started to grow tight and his body was starting to heat up with want. Todoroki yanked his pack off and dug through it, pulling out a mask and several herbs that he rubbed into it.

As he slipped it on his face, he breathed in deeply, ensuring that it blocked out most if not all of Izuku's pheromones before he continued after them. Todoroki stalked through the trees, his horse trailing after him as he mixed a new concoction together.

Soon, Shoto heard Midoriya's labored breathing, knowing from experience that he was starting to lose his battle against his inner Omega. At least it wasn't his fault this time…

He didn't make it very far after that before Izuku stiffened, twisting to get out of Ochaco's grasp and towards him.

"A-alpha…" Midoriya whined, his pupils blown wide with lust.

Uraraka and Iida, who had previously been focused on finding the cave and not claiming their friend for themselves, turned swiftly at his plea. Tenya's scent flared dangerously, making Midoriya shudder and groan, curling into himself.

Todoroki, despite how much his instinct told him not to, repressed his pheromones and held up his hands, even going so far as to tilt his head to the side slightly—a sign of submission no matter how small.

But Iida wasn't having it and Ochaco refused to try and calm him. Even if the Prince wasn't outright threatening them this time, it was far too risky to let him near Izuku in this state. Tenya braced and took off, slamming his fist into Todoroki's stomach before he could dodge.

Shoto doubled over, coughing into his mask, but taking the hit hadn't been completely useless. He shot his ice up Iida's leg, plugging his pipes long enough to stall the engines so that he could fully encase his body.

"Tenya!" Uraraka screamed, running after him.

Todoroki, who was still on his knees from the blow growled in irritation and sent ice at her as well, catching her legs so that she fell forward, quickly being overtaken by the frozen water. He staggered to his feet and clutched his bruised ribs, using his right side once more too ensure that the two weren't going anywhere.

"Midoriya…" he called, staggering over to where the teen was squirming on the ground. He could hear Iida growling like an animal, fully succumbing to his instincts as he tried to break free without success.

Izuku shivered when he heard his name, too far gone now from all the Alpha scents bombarding him to realize what was happening anymore. All he knew was that he recognized a particularly strong and familiar Alpha coming closer to him and that he wanted him badly.

Todoroki kneeled before him and squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds before reopening them, trying to force the haze out of his mind. Even with the mask he still wore, Midoriya and his tantalizing aroma was getting to him. He needed to hurry.

"I'm going to touch your scent glands…" he stated, pulling out the mixture he'd made on the way over and unlatching Izuku's collar. "It will make you feel much better."

Midoriya whined and arched his back almost sinfully when Todoroki's fingers rubbed into his neck, spreading a suppressant mixed with his Alpha scent into the swollen gland. His hand shot up, grabbing at Shoto's shirt and fingering it desperately.

The Prince moved to the other side of his throat next before taking his hand in his own, rubbing the gland at his wrist with his thumb. He was almost disappointed that the little Omega's labored breathing was slowing some, though he curled into Todoroki's lap, rubbing his nose into the boy's pants.

Shoto hissed lowly, his pupils dilating at the sensation; Izuku was so tempting.

"Midoriya… wrap your arms around my neck" he murmured, his voice husky and demanding even though his mask.

Izuku was eager to comply despite how his wits were slightly coming back to him. He reached and pulled himself up, his lips trembling over Shoto's ear. "A-are you going to m-mate me?" he whispered, finding that he didn't really mind the idea as much has he thought he would.

Todoroki swallowed hard and pulled Izuku close to him, standing so that the boy could lock his legs around his solid waist. He couldn't bring himself to respond, though. He knew that if he didn't have his mask on, he would have probably already been claiming the teen.

Instead, he hesitantly approached where Iida and Ochaco were shivering and cursing, hating how he had to take one of his hands off of Midoriya's smooth skin to defrost them. "The salve I put on his glands will not hold back his heat much longer. If you have a destination in mind, I suggest you allow me to assist you in getting there."

Iida snarled, challenging the idea that he couldn't get Izuku where he needed to be without the help of another Alpha. But it only made the Todoroki's scent flare in response. Midoriya threw his head back and rutted against the Princes' stomach, groaning in a mixture of pleasure and unsatisfied need.

"Tenya…" Ochaco cooed, getting in between the two Alphas when she saw how Shoto attempted to hide the tremor that ran down his body, his grip tightening around Midoriya until he squeaked and wiggled for him to do more. "I don't think the Prince is trying to harm Izuku… Right, Todoroki?"

The dual user tightened his jaw to keep his quickly failing hold on his composure and nodded.

Uraraka took a deep breath and pointed in the direction they'd been attempting to go in. "We're trying to find a cave to hide him in. There's a waterfall not far from here so that's where we are headed."

Todoroki clicked his tongue, summoning his faithful horse over to him. He could see Ochaco's worry, and Iida's disapproval but didn't care, and didn't have time to argue. When he told them that the salve wouldn't help much longer, he was meaning minutes.

Usually, it would have been much more effective, but Izuku's heat had been spurred on and intensified by his and Tenya's scuffle.

He gracefully jumped on the steeds back despite how he still had Midoriya clamped around his midsection, taking off soon after and leaving the other's behind; they could catch up to him. "Shh…" he cooed, knowing that being jostled around was making his already aching body hurt more. "We're at the waterfall."

Izuku nodded feverishly into his neck, his teeth ground together too tightly to do much else. He had felt better temporarily, but now his skin was on fire, his head was pounding, his bones creaked, and his cock was begging for release.

He almost screamed when Shoto trudged into the cold water, carrying him under the thundering liquid and to both of their reliefs, into a hidden cave. But as soon as he was lifted back up and placed on the hard rock, his focus was back on the Prince, noticing that his mask had come off.

"I… I n-need…" he gasped, melting with Shoto's warm body hovering over his. Without meaning to, he let his scent seep out, and he watched with relief and worry as Todoroki's pupils almost overtook his two colored irises.

Midoriya felt warm lips crash into his own, a strong hand tangling in his hair to hold him still. He readily parted his lips when Todoroki's tongue pressed against them, allowing himself to simply enjoy the way he tasted.

He moaned and panted when Shoto pulled away so that he could trail down his throat. The Prince paused when he got to his throbbing scent gland but then sucked harshly, Midoriya nearly screaming with pleasure right after. His hips bucked up, rubbing against Todoroki's hard cock to get more friction.

"T-Todor-oki…" he begged.

The Prince growled lowly, the sound making Izuku fall back to the ground submissively, though not without continued trembling. He whined and arched his back when Shoto snapped his hips forward, grinding down between his parted legs.

"M-more…p-please Al-alpha…" Midoriya groaned, his hands shooting back up to grip the teen's shoulders tightly.

Shoto panted and rutted again, setting a rough and continuous pace to please his little Omega.

"Haa… ah… ngnn…" Izuku moaned, tossing his head back and forth as pleasure overtook him. Even with their clothes on and pulled tightly against them, Todoroki's ministrations felt wonderful, helping the warmth in his stomach pool and build.

Shoto let his free hand run up Midoriya's outer thigh, pulling in so that it wrapped around his hips. "F-fuck..." he hissed, also starting to lose himself. He wanted so badly to rip off the boy's water-soaked clothes and ravage him. To mate his unclaimed body and bind himself to him right afterward.

"Cum for me, Izuku," Todoroki ordered, very much aware of how his cock was twitching against his own.

Midoriya's mouth opened in a silent gasp, his eyes rolling back into his head as his body spasmed, readily submitting to the Alphas' demand. He could feel the Prince quivering and tensing above him, his scent pouring over him as he orgasmed too.

"S-Shoto…" Izuku moaned, pulling him into a desperate kiss. He winced as Todoroki bit down into his lip but accepted it anyway. With his heat temporarily stalled, he knew the Prince was preventing them from actually binding to each other with a mating mark.

They separated briefly, gazing into each other's still arousal plagued eyes. It would only be a few minutes before Izuku would be writhing in need again, and they had to make a choice. They could mate and hope at least one of them had enough sense to stop any binding from taking place. Or, Todoroki could walk away now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bleh! Thank you for reading this chapter :) Please, tell me what you think! Review because it makes me so happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lol, thank you all for reading! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 13

Todoroki stared down at Izuku, drinking in more of his lusty yet sweet scent. There was desperation in his green eyes and he knew he felt the same way, but as much as he wanted to mate with the teen, he didn't want to either.

His mother had been an omega, beautiful and kind just as Izuku is. But after his father had bought off her family so that he could have her, he'd hurt her deeply. Over and over again Enji had taken advantage of her Omegan nature, slowly breaking her.

Midoriya wanted him now that he was deep in the throes of heat, but that could easily change when he got his wits back. His mother hated his father, but whenever her own heat had come around she'd submitted easily.

Shoto didn't want to be like his father, using Izuku to satisfy his own desires when the boy wasn't in control of his actions anymore.

He pushed himself off of Midoriya quickly and to his knees, his legs wobbling when the boy whined and tried to pull him back down. "This is for the best…" he gasped out.

"T-Todoroki p-please! H-hurts…" Izuku groaned, his spread legs making it painfully obvious that he'd produced plenty of slick already.

The sweet scent made Shoto shudder violently, a deep, arousal filled growl springing from his chest soon after. But when Midoriya's body slackened in submissive response, he was once again reminded why him taking the heat enthralled omega would be wrong.

Todoroki forced his right side to cover him with ice, freezing the arousal out of him while covering his face so that he could avoid inhaling anymore. It was physically painful for him to crawl back through the cold water and out the other side, but he managed.

He gasped in the fresher air when he resurfaced, quickly turning to cover the entrance with ice as well. It made the small pond he was in that much colder, but by the way his pants continued to strain around him, he needed it.

As Shoto drudged himself back onto dry land he heard crunching twigs and rustling leaves. The sounds immediately put him on guard, his inner Alpha fully prepared to defend the helpless Omega that was no doubt writhing within the cave behind him.

When it was just Iida and Ochaco that appeared moments later though, it only minimally calmed him. He was still very much aware that there was another capable Alpha near Midoriya, and as much as his logical mind said that Iida was not a threat, his nature wouldn't let him rest.

Todoroki watched Tenya closely, doing his best to keep his lips from forming a snarl. Ochaco seemed to notice the tense atmosphere between them and immediately stepped in the middle once more, her scent bolstering around them.

It wasn't near enough to overcome two very on edge Alphas pheromones, but it made them pause momentarily. They both ground their teeth in irritation and turned away from each other, pretty much pouting.

"Is he alright?" Ochaco asked quietly, examining the ice that was separating them from their friend.

Todoroki nodded stiffly. "As well as he can be right now, but I'll eventually have to let some of the ice melt so that more air can get in… And he will have to eat at some point…."

Iida took off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Both of those were problems that needed to be addressed and probably soon. Neither he nor Todoroki would be able to take food to Midoriya, and though Ochaco was a Beta, she wouldn't suffice either. What they really needed was an Omega to help them.

The solution was a relatively simple one, but Iida wasn't comfortable with it at all. One of them would need to go off alone to the village they were headed to, to ask for assistance and with his quirk he was the logical choice.

It didn't take long for Uraraka to understand his growing distress, her face paling as well. She turned to where Shoto had gone to stand next to his horse and tried to calm herself down. Neither of them trusted the Prince yet, even if he had just helped Midoriya.

There was bad blood between the three of them and it would take a while for that to change, but Izuku needed their help. This was the exact reason the Omega had asked them to come along to begin with—to keep him safe when his own body became the enemy.

"Tenya…" she whispered, hurrying over to him with pleading eyes. "We don't have a choice."

The Alpha's eyes trailed over to Todoroki, narrowing in suspicion and agitation. His negative feelings only grew when the Prince stared back, relaxing against a tree and eating an apple slowly. The teen had a blank expression on his face, but Tenya could swear that there was the barest hint of a smirk on his lips.

Realizing that the two wouldn't be able to have a civil conversation right then, Uraraka turned to Todoroki, puffing up her small body as big as she could as she stomped over. "The next Omega rest center isn't that far for Tenya to run… He could have someone back here to help by tomorrow."

Shoto nodded slowly agreeing that Tenya leaving was probably the best option. But he also realized what was continuing to set the two on edge. "I'm not going to hurt Midoriya… I think my actions thus far have proved that."

"You weren't above shooting the three of us!" Ochaco hissed, doing her best to keep her tone and scent calm enough that it wouldn't cause Iida to come over.

"Much worse would have happened to you if I hadn't. No one will touch him or you while the knight is gone, including me." Todoroki replied firmly.

Ochaco sighed heavily. It wasn't that she didn't believe him as much as she didn't want to be wrong about trusting him. "Alright…" she conceited, heading back over to convince Iida. "And… thank you." She added, huffing slightly.

* * *

Todoroki sat quietly, grinding more herbs together as Ochaco fussed over the small fire they had going. It had been incredibly awkward since Iida had left and the two hadn't said anything to each other. It wasn't until the Prince got up and started walking to the waterfall that the silent stalemate broke.

"What are you doing?" Uraraka asked, already reaching for her staff.

Shoto waved the mask slightly, it having finally dried out from when he'd fished it out of the waterfall area earlier. "We've kept the mouth of the cave closed off for hours; I have to melt some of my ice now or he'll suffocate. The herbs I've mixed should stave off his scent for a few minutes."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Todoroki paused for a moment and then nodded. "Release your scent as much as possible, please. It will help to cover Midoriyas' should any spread throughout the area and will also help keep him from smelling mine."

Ochaco relaxed some then but couldn't help but wonder how the Prince—an Alpha—knew so much about Omegas. Even she didn't know how to make the mixture he'd created for his mask and she had often worked around Omegan civilians.

Almost as soon as Todoroki's left hand had made a hole in the thick slab of ice, Midoriya's whimpers and groans flew out. Despite the mask he wore, the Prince wasn't deaf and quickly flushed as he tried to repress his own needy shudder.

"Stay over there," Shoto ordered. He could see Ochaco becoming more worried the longer he stood near the mouth of the cave, but he had to be sure enough air got in that they could wait a few more hours.

The girl paced back and forth but didn't disobey him. There really wasn't much she could do if he locked himself in with Midoriya, and she knew she wasn't fast enough to avoid one of his ice attacks. When he finally closed the wall back up and walked over she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Why did you tell me not to come over! You wanted my help to keep his and your scent at bay!" Uraraka growled, tapping her foot angrily.

"You weren't wearing a mask and were doing fine where you were." He stated matter of factly, ignoring how her round cheeks puffed up in with irritation.

"I'm a Beta! I could have handled being around him… It's not the same for me as it is for you!" she retorted.

Todoroki glanced up at her with a bored expression, clearly not believing that she could be so resistant to Midoriya's scent. "You're still unmated… It's true that you would not be as affected as an Alpha, but it's not unheard of for Beta's to lay claim to Omega's."

"Lay claim!" Ochaco exclaimed in indignation. "Midoriya is not property!"

Shoto's jaw tensed, the air around him becoming colder as his scent flared up. "I agree with you."

"Then why would you say it like that…" she asked, voice lowering considerably. Her nose was filled with the Prince's powerful scent and it made her want to submit even if she was upset. Being a Beta wouldn't help her around someone like him; she might as well have been an Omega at that point.

Uraraka couldn't help but think of Midoriya at that moment. She knew he had strong willpower, but he'd been able to deal with the Princes nearly overpowering pheromones as well as any Beta, if not an Alpha. She was very impressed.

Todoroki seemed to notice her quick change in temperament and cooled himself off. He took a deep, calming breath before answering her. "What I meant was that Alphas and Betas take advantage of and forcefully claim Omegas when they are in heat and can't defend themselves. I was not implying that I agree they are property, merely stating the still widely held belief that they are."

With Shoto's pheromones dispersing, Uraraka was able to really look at him for the first time since they'd started talking. She could easily see the resentment and sadness in his eyes, realizing that must have been what Midoriya had been trying to tell them about.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 Week~**_

Things had run somewhat smoothly after Iida had returned with help from the nearest village, though he and Todoroki were always one growl away from attacking each other the whole time. He'd brought an Omega and Beta couple with him that had offered to come and stay the duration of Midoriya's heat.

The two had scolded Iida and Todoroki especially, warning them not to be so careless with their friends next cycle, but had ultimately done their job and left.

Shoto quietly finished melting the ice that had kept them separate from Izuku for the past week, keeping his reactions in check when a residual wave of heat laced air hit him. The teen was still sleeping, and he'd been told Izuku probably would continue resting for several more hours, but the danger was over at this point.

To his surprise, Midoriya woke up from the soft sounds of ice falling into the water, smacking his lips and groaning from the still present ache in his limbs. Todoroki blinked at him slowly, unsure of how he should behave.

Surely the omega remembered how close they'd been to mating and potentially bonding to one another. Not that Shoto was unhappy with being intimate with Izuku, but it was still done in the spur of the moment.

"H-hey…" Midoriya whispered, giving a soft yet embarrassed smile. When Todoroki nodded in greeting, he continued. "Are my friends here?"

"I believe Iida is doing a parameter check and Ochaco is walking our helpers back to the road. They will be back momentarily." Shoto responded.

Izuku rubbed his arm nervously, pushing himself to his feet and stepping into the pool of water. He shivered slightly but kept moving until he was almost fully submerged. It was fairly evident by the light flush on Todoroki's cheeks and his dilated pupils that he still smelled like he was in heat.

The dual user stuck the tip of his left foot into the water, easily heating it up to a far more comfortable temperature. He smirked slightly when Midoriya sighed out a 'thank you' and flashed another embarrassed grin his way. "It's no problem… Are you feeling better now?"

Izuku's smile fell some and he waded over to the edge nearest Todoroki. The dual user could feel the familiar pang of guilt and shame fill his chest, believing he'd really overstepped boundaries with what he'd done with him in the cave.

"I… I am feeling better now and I just wanted to apologize to you, Todoroki," Midoriya stated, looking up with misty green eyes.

Shoto was about to blurt out an apology of his own when he realized what the teen had said. His jaw slackened some, but he managed to breathe out a response. "Wait, what?"

Izuku pulled himself out of the pond, standing in front of Todoroki. "I used my scent to get you to do things you weren't comfortable with! I'm so sorry! I promise it won't happen again now that my heat's over with!" he cried, bowing deeply.

Todoroki was tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It simply didn't occur to him that Midoriya felt he was to blame for what had transpired. He reached out and grabbed the boys shoulders, straightening him back up.

"You are not at fault. You were the one that wasn't in control of their actions and I took advantage of you, even if it was just for a moment."

Midoriya jumped forward and hugged him tightly, completely forgetting he was drenched with water and refusing to care that he was touching a Prince without being given permission. He pulled back a little when the teen stiffened, smiling up at him with happiness.

"Don't say that! We were both under the influence and I'm really grateful you had such self-control when I didn't… You probably have a lot more prospects than a commoner like me…. Anyway, I like you Todoroki! You are going to come with us now, right? I'm sure you keeping me safe has helped Iida and Uraraka lighten up a bit! We could really use your help with the rest of our journey!"

Shoto blushed again slightly, still unsure of how to react to Midoriya's random acts of affection. He hadn't missed the little snippet about the teen not thinking he was worthy of his courting but decided to ignore it for now.

"I…" he started, choosing his words carefully. "I did follow you with the intention of joining your group… But before you agree you must know that my father will come after me at some point and put the rest of you at risk."

Izuku didn't even blink at the warning, instead smiling brilliantly up at his newest comrade before diving into his chest for another tight hug.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you again for reading! I'm still working through what's going to happen next, but I think I know how to add Bakugo into the story now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait with the update my dudes! I've been working on a lot of stories (check them out if you are interested!).**

 **Anyway... Bakugo shows up! And it does NOT go how you think! :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 14

 _ **~Time-Skip: 2 Weeks~**_

Midoriya giggled with Ochaco as the group traveled up a winding mountain path, his cheeks flushed with exertion from the continuous upward incline. He chased after the girl, fake pouting at how she could use her power to make the trek so easy.

"That's not fair!" he heaved, his voice hoarse from laughing and being out of breath. He didn't think his legs and lungs had burned this much since he trained with All Might.

Uraraka threw her head back as she screeched with triumph, easily floating up to the next ridge. "What's the matter, Izu? Getting tired already?"

He called upon his own magic in response, the green electricity crackling over his skin just as he leaped up to catch her. The two rolled around on the ground squealing and play fighting with delight.

"Uraraka! Midoriya! It's not safe for you to two to get so far ahead alone!" Iida scolded, his voice faint with the distance between them. His frustration only increased when his friends peered over the edge of the cliff they'd ended up on and began laughing harder.

"They don't listen to anyone, do they?" Todoroki voiced, staring up at them as well. He could immediately tell that he'd pissed Tenya off though, his Alpha scent flaring with the insinuation that he wasn't being a leader. "I'm included in that statement; I meant no offense."

"As Midoriya already explained to you, our group does not strictly follow the archaic stereotypes of secondary genders. You'd do well to remember that, Prince." Iida responded coldly, still struggling to come to terms with the new addition to their troupe.

Todoroki's eye almost twitched in irritation. Ever since he'd shown up it had been one thinly veiled threat or insult after another with a mixture of warning pheromones. He wasn't innocent in the whole situation though, since he often dug into Tenya as well. But he was determined to make this work for Midoriya even if it never became comfortable.

"I can raise us up to where they are with my ice; will you accept my assistance?" he asked, offering his left hand for the teen to take.

Tenya almost vibrated with the desire to give in to his pride and say no, but he really wasn't comfortable with Ochaco and Midoriya so far away from them in an unknown land. He gripped the boy's hand and held on as an ice pillar formed under his feet, skyrocketing them up.

They found Izuku hovering above the ground with Uraraka swinging him around like a child, still giggling to each other like crazy people.

"Honestly, you two…" Iida sighed, unable to keep a small smile from his lips. "I suggest we get across the sky bridge and then make camp for the night. Can you two make it that far without calling too much more attention to us?"

Uraraka rolled her eyes and nodded with Midoriya, but the mossy haired teen was only half paying attention. He couldn't help but notice that their antics had made Shoto's face soften some as well, and blushed lightly, grinning up at him.

* * *

Midoriya stretched the next morning, sighing with contentment from a restful sleep around so many people he cared about. He quietly got up, creeping around his sleeping comrades so that he wouldn't wake them.

It was beautiful out, the sun shining but not too warm. They were above the cloud line, its white fluffiness blanketing the Earth softly. It was the perfect time to go explore a little, even if he knew it would make Iida and Todoroki worry.

He used his quirk to give him speed, hopping around the ledges and over ravines. All at once, the serenity he was experiencing was taken away as the scent of blood hit his nose. Izuku could tell from the way a shudder ran through him that it was a powerful Alpha that had been hurt or killed.

Midoriya knew that it would be dangerous to approach the person if they were still alive; an injured Alpha was likely to attack without concern for the intentions of whoever happened upon them. But he also couldn't ignore someone in need if there was anything he could do to help.

It wasn't long before he found a cave where the metallic yet enticing scent was coming from and he gulped. He deactivated his power and instead let his pheromones pump freely; the one perk of being an Omega was that he wouldn't come off as a direct threat.

Midoriya hesitantly approached, fidgeting with his gloves the whole way; whoever was in there smelled just as good as Todoroki. "H-hello?" he called softly. When he didn't hear a response, he moved closer until he could see a boy around his age with wild blonde hair and fiery red eyes, blushing from his handsome angular face and exposed firm muscles.

The teen growled dangerously when he saw Izuku, his aura menacing even as he breathed heavily and held a hand to his still bleeding side. Sweat beaded down his face, betraying how vulnerable he was at that moment. Midoriya didn't back away, but he did tilt his head to the side slightly in a show of submission.

"Heh… Are you fucking stupid? What kind of dumbass goes wandering around the woods alone and straight up to an Alpha they don't know?" the blonde sneered, almost looking amused.

Izuku huffed in irritation and edged closer. He didn't want to needlessly fight with the mouthy teen, but he'd had just about enough of his secondary gender being called into question for every move he made. He produced more pheromones, feeling a little smug that the blonde relaxed some.

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. Anyway, I've got some medicine that will stop the bleeding, let me put it on your wound—"

"Don't fucking touch me! I'm the fucking greatest and don't need anyone's help!" Bakugo snapped, throwing a heavy fist at Izuku once he was in range. His eyes narrowed considerably when his assault was easily stopped, watching as green crackled across the Omega's body.

"Like I said," Midoriya chirped smugly, "I can take care of myself. If I really need to I can just knock you out… or you can stay still. Your choice!"

The blonde growled and tried to pry his arm from the smaller male's grip, only to be unable to move it at all. With another, louder snarl of anger, he twisted his palm and attempted to set off an explosion right in the Omega's face.

But once again, Midoriya was faster, yanking both of the boy's arms straight up and diverting the blast to the ceiling. He focused on the damage, ready to pull them both out of the cave if the cracks that had appeared grew any wider.

"ARGH! Fucking fine… Just put that shit on me and then get the fuck away." Katsuki panted, his side aching from being stretched.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and you can't talk to me like that just because you think I'm some weak Omega!"

"AH? I don't give a fuck that you're an Omega you little gutter rat! I'm Katsuki Bakugo, King of Dragons and I'll talk to whoever I want however I fucking want."

"You don't think I'm weak?" Midoriya gasped, letting go of the blonde and staring at him with awe.

"Tsk… You're obviously not if you weren't deterred by my Alpha scent and have fucking magic you dumb shit." Bakugo snipped, exposing the deep gash that cut into his side.

Not wanting to give the teen a chance to change his mind, Izuku took off his gloves and pulled out the jar of medicine Todoroki had given him. He stayed quiet for only a moment before the temptation to pry became too great.

"So, what are you doing out here all by yourself and wounded if you're a King? Shouldn't you have like followers or something?"

"I don't think that's any of your damn business, Deku." Bakugo hissed, staring him down like a predator.

"Deku?"

"Yeah, Deku." Katsuki sneered, "The symbol for your name can be read like that and I think it fits. A useless asshole who sticks his nose in random people's business."

Midoriya rolled his eyes and huffed once more as he pouted. The blonde had literally just said he was strong and was already insulting him again. _"Maybe he meant it in an endearing way?"_

"Alright, all done! My friends have probably woken up and will be worried about me, so, try not to push yourself too hard! " he stated when he'd finished stitching the wound and put a clean bandage over it. He got up and dusted himself off, ignoring how Bakugo watched him intently. "It was nice meeting you… Kacchan."

Izuku leaped off quickly and giggled as the blonde growled indignantly at the nickname and sent another blast at him. As he landed and continued making his way back to his group, he couldn't help but think about the encounter fondly.

Other than All Might, Bakugo was the only person to straight up say that he didn't look down on him just because of his secondary gender status. He hoped he'd get to see the foul-mouthed yet enticing blonde again someday.

* * *

 _ **~Time-Skip: 1 week~**_

Midoriya sat next to Todoroki as the teen started a fire for them to relax by after another long day of walking. Both the dual user and Iida had been even tenser and somewhat irritated with him since he'd trailed back to their camp a week prior smelling heavily of powerful Alpha and blood.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"I haven't been angry at you, Midoriya. I'm just upset that you could have been hurt and didn't take someone with you as back up." Shoto responded.

Izuku frowned, remembering how a total stranger had shown more belief in his power than his friends did most of the time. "You know I'm not helpless… And he was hurt! It might have been a different story if he'd been at full power but he'd lost so much blood that the one time he did attack me it was weak and easy to avoid."

"I smelled him on you, Midoriya. His scent is probably as powerful as mine… Is there a reason you weren't affected by him as much as you were by me when we first met?" Todoroki asked, turning his eyes over to examine the blush that had formed on his crushes face.

"W-well…" Izuku stuttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I guess I have you and Iida to thank for that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Aside from the person who trained me before I set out on this trip, you had the most powerful scent I'd ever come across so I was still learning how to deal with it when we met. But after spending a couple of weeks around you—especially since I can smell how you and Iida are always on edge—I guess I've gotten used to it and can tune it out more." Midoriya explained.

"That's good to hear…" Todoroki responded, a thrum of pride running through him. It really stroked his ego to have Izuku complimenting his scent.

"But you thought he smelled really good, didn't you Izu?" Ochaco chimed in, wiggling her eyebrows at him from across the fire. "And you said he was super handsome too! Are you sure he didn't give you a little parting kiss for being his nurse?"

Midoriya's face turned scarlet and he flailed his arms around in disagreement, unaware of the bomb of jealousy that had just gone off in Todoroki's chest. "It wasn't like that! I mean I guess I wouldn't have minded him kissing me, but I think he would have probably bit me if I tried!"

"It's unwise to kiss random people, Midoriya, especially Alphas," Iida added matter of factly, earning a swat from Ochaco.

"Don't listen to Tenya!" she chirped, grinning at Izuku mischievously. "He's just not a romantic like you and I are! You two even exchanged nicknames, right? I think he liked you!"

" _Who wouldn't?"_ Todoroki thought bitterly, imagining the cinnamon and smoke smelling Alpha ogling Izuku. He did his best to force down the urge to reach out and pull the Omega near him and hold him possessively, telling himself once more that he was just a friend and should remain that way.

* * *

"Is that the one?" Kirishima asked quietly as he stared down at the group as they walked down the forest path.

Bakugo was crouched on the tree limb beside him, grinning widely. "Yeah, that's the little Omega that got in my business. Those must be the friends he told me about as he was leaving…"

"Two Alphas and a Beta… The one with two colored hair smells especially powerful." Eijiro commented, pulling out his dagger in case they were caught and had to fight.

"Tsk… I'm fucking powerful, you shitty haired twerp. You aren't going to wimp out on me are you?"

Kirishima sighed and kneeled beside him, smirking despite himself. He would forever be grateful to the strange Omega for going out of his way to help his best friend, but he had no idea why they were following them. "Bro, I'd never back out of a fight with you, but why exactly are we here? Don't you think it's unmanly to attack someone who just helped you?"

"I didn't need his fucking help" Bakugo snorted, his tone making it seem like that should be obvious. "And we aren't here to attack them!"

"Uh… Then why are we following him around?" He asked, his red eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Has that damn hair infested your brain for real? This is a completely lawless land and their asses could get jumped at any time. Until I finish bringing every tribe in the area under my control, these fucks are under my protection." Bakugo explained gruffly, moving to stand so that they could continue trailing after the group.

"Ooooh… Got it. Never mind… you're still super manly and honorable my bro!" Kirishima gushed, flashing a toothy grin at the blonde.

"Tsk… yeah, whatever. I'm not going to stay in anybody's debt, especially not an extra like him."

Eijiro stood up as well and leaned over as he whispered. "He smells really good…"

"Fuck off!" Bakugo snapped, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I don't have the hots for him you dipshit; this is just business."

Just as Kirishima opened his mouth to respond, their attention was yanked forward. A purple warp gate opened in front of Midoriya and his group, and several people stepped out, their animosity almost palpable.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lol okay... I hope you all enjoyed! :) Please, tell me what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just in case you all aren't reading my other MHA stories, I'll add the news here. So, I have a chronic illness (central and autonomic nervous systems are failing) and I've been in and out of the hospital. I'm about to go back into a specialty hospital (out of state) this coming week, so, updates might continue to be slow!**

 **Okay,** **I left you guys with a cliffhanger last time so… let's see what happens this time!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 15

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ochaco asked, her round cheeks puffing up as she pouted at Todoroki.

The Alpha blinked in surprise, only growing more confused when Midoriya burst out laughing. He turned his attention to Iida, for once the other Alpha didn't seem irritated at all but just as uncertain as he was, even going so far as to shrug.

"Did I say something wrong?" he questioned hesitantly, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"You… you told Ura she'd look like a fuzzy chipmunk if you used your magic to dry her hair the next time it rains!" Izuku squealed, doubling over as his eyes teared up.

Shoto looked at the girl's indignant face, still not understanding what about that had set off her irritation or why Midoriya thought it was so funny. He turned back to Iida, begging him for a more concrete explanation.

"Is that not true?" Tenya questioned, imagining her hair being frizzy and wild after Todoroki put his flaming hand next to it.

Ochaco's face became even more flustered and she stomped her little feet angrily, glaring daggers at Izuku who was still struggling to keep their pace as he howled. "That's not the point, Tenya! And I can't believe you'd agree with him! I don't look like a little forest creature!"

"Well…" Iida started, quickly shutting his trap when her brown eyes bore into him.

"I apologize?" Shoto added, hoping to appease the small Beta before anything else happened. He was still desperately trying to adjust to being around normal people—especially when they were his age. Even if Izuku's laughter made him incredibly happy, it was easily subdued by the death glare he was receiving.

Ochaco went to swat at Izuku next, feeling like his near constant giggling was a betrayal of their trust. Just before her magic laced hand got within range though, a portal opened and several unpleasant looking people stepped out.

Before she or Midoriya had a chance to process what was happening, Iida and Todoroki stepped in front of them, blocking the apparent villains from getting to them without one hell of a fight.

"Who are you?" Shoto asked, his scent bolstering around them so strongly that it almost blocked out Iida's and the groups entirely.

Midoriya gulped slightly, not liking the chilling sound of Shoto's voice. It was almost exactly as menacing as it had been back when they were first ambushed in the woods near the castle; at least it wasn't aimed at him, Iida, and Ochaco anymore.

But then he heard the most deranged and disturbing laugh he'd ever come across, the sound sending a shiver down his spine and making his inner Omega stir with fear.

"My, my... look at this little group we've found. I was expecting the Knight and his little Mage but the youngest son of King Enji Todoroki too? You've got yourself quite the protective group." Shigaraki cooed, his red eyes wide and manic behind his dismembered hand mask.

"Do you know this creep, Izu?" Ochaco whispered, her hands gripping her staff tightly with anxiety.

"N-No…" he responded, flickering his eyes between the many opponents that were slowly surrounding them. He turned his back to Iida and Todoroki, the four of them forming a small group as the circle closed around them. "But I think I know why he's here. Remember how I said I might need protection until I could fight even the most powerful alpha's all by myself? This is what I meant."

Iida pushed his glasses farther up his nose and slipped his helmet on, his leg engines sprouting in preparation. Although it burned him to admit it, he was now very glad that Todoroki had decided to tag along. "No one gets close enough to Uraraka and Midoriya that their assistance is needed."

"Agreed," Todoroki growled, his fire side already steaming. _"I'll use it… Just this once to protect Midoriya…"_

"We can help!" Izuku hissed. He activated his full cowl, determined to not be sidelined now more than ever. No matter how confident they pretended to be, Iida and Todoroki wouldn't be able to handle so many enemies alone. "SMASH!" he yelled, throwing a fist at the maximum he could without serious injury.

The compressed air screeched around them, sending a vortex forward that swept up many of the unsuspecting villains. He crouched next, his magic crackling around his legs as he took off to sprint around and fight hand to hand.

"Damn it Midoriya." Todoroki cursed, joining in with Iida and Ochaco.

Shigaraki only laughed at their boldness, feeling confident with the number of subordinates he'd brought along. He knew that Izuku hadn't gotten the sword yet and was only able to control a very limited amount of his inherited powers. Even if he had Todoroki there as well, four against nearly eighty simply wouldn't be enough.

The fight dragged on for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, blasts of fire, ice, and compressed wind swirling in the air as Iida and Ochaco ran around doing what they could. Even though it hadn't been long, the battle was intense and was quickly draining the small group's stamina.

Midoriya paused in between leaps, panting from the crushing ache that was starting in his bones. _"I'm pushing too far… If I keep up this level of usage I'll start actually breaking my limbs. But if I don't then we'll all be killed. I just have to do it. I can do this… I can—"_

Izuku's thoughts were cut short by a portal opening just before his face, a pale, dry hand stretching out towards him ominously. His eyes widened as he temporarily froze. The Alpha smell coming from the scent gland at the man's wrist was vile and disgusting, but powerful and paralyzing all the same.

"Midoriya!" Shoto shouted, jumping in front of him and wrapping his arms protectively around his smaller body. He had ice already covering his back, but it was nothing compared to the disintegration quirk the deranged Alpha was wielding.

Todoroki grit his teeth together against the pain that surged through him, muffling his scream in Izuku's neck as the skin on his back began cracking and crumbling. He registered Izuku snapping out of his temporary pliant state and pulling him away, but was in too much agony to hold himself up anymore, and fell limp in his arms.

"Todoroki, no!" Midoriya cried, his mind in complete panic mode now. He didn't have long to think though, because Shigaraki continued to step towards him, laughing crazily at his and his friends suffering.

"DIE!" **'BOOM'**

Izuku had to shut his eyes tightly when a bright and earsplitting explosion burst over his head, sending Tomura flying back through the portal. When he reopened them, his sight was blurry but he immediately knew who had come to his aid.

"Kacchan?" he gasped, staring up at the smirking blonde with unhindered gratitude.

"What the fuck, Deku! Bringing this scum into my land? I'll kick your ass next!" Bakugo growled, though he seemed to be enjoying the battle more than anyone else there. "Shitty-hair, tape-arms! Kick these fuckers' asses back to wherever the hell they came from!"

Midoriya whipped his head around, seeing two other newcomers helping fend off and defeat the remaining villains alongside Iida and Ochaco. He felt tears slipping down his cheeks, partially from how thankful he was but also from fear.

Shoto was still breathing against him, but it was weak and jagged, his pain filled gasps alternating between hot and cold. The One For All user could see muscle and disintegrated skin peeking out from under Todoroki's blue coat, knowing he could die without immediate medical assistance.

"Please help me, Kacchan! He's hurt really badly and it's all my fault! I have to get him out of here!" Izuku begged, desperate for just one more miracle.

The blonde huffed after blowing away another villain, scenting the air around them. He could immediately tell who the young injured Alpha was and didn't want to lift a single finger to assist him, but, Izuku's pleading eyes were hard to ignore.

"Alright, you little shit. Can you jump high?" Bakugo questioned, glaring down at the young prince.

Midoriya nodded quickly and got to his feet, slinging one of Shoto's arms over his shoulders and grimacing when the teen yelped in pain, his damaged back stretching from the movement.

Katsuki begrudgingly yanked Todoroki's free arm over his shoulders too, holding his free hand down to prepare for a large blast. "Then fucking jump as far as you can and I'll use my quirk to blast us away from this shit-show."

Izuku did as he was told, sending far more power into his legs than he knew he could handle. The shockwave from his leap sent everyone around them flying back, inadvertently helping his comrades at the same time. He almost sighed when Bakugo was able to keep up, his hand exploding with a powerful surge.

" _Please, be okay…"_ Izuku thought sadly, making quick eye contact with Iida and Ochaco as he flew off into the air.

Bakugo also caught his own comrades attention, nodding to them to follow once they finished up with the seriously demolished forces they were still engaged with. He then turned his focus on where to land, hissing when he noticed how the small Omega's legs dangled and twisted in the wind.

* * *

All Might sat quietly on the Midoriya's front porch in his shrunken form, smiling as Inko fussed over the tea and snacks she'd made for them. "It's really alright… Anything you make is wonderful."

Inko blushed and settled down, eyeing the pastries nervously. "It's a new recipe Izuku sent me… something from your teacher apparently. I'm not why he insisted they be shaped like fish though."

Toshi laughed, remembering how Torino had often eaten the oddly constructed sweets. It seemed like it was at least once a day if not more and that had been years and years ago. "He's always been a little odd, but, according to Izuku's letters the old warrior likes to pretend to be senile now. I'm sure he had a lot of fun dealing with everything Torino had to offer during their training."

Inko sighed fondly, imagining her sweet baby fighting with his whole heart day in and day out. She was so incredibly grateful that he'd been given this opportunity, but, even more, that his injuries had begun to dissipate under the old geezer's tutelage.

"Have you told him about us, my love?" All Might asked hesitantly.

Mrs. Midoriya shook her head sadly, staring into her teacup. "I'm sorry, I haven't…"

The blonde felt a slight pain in his chest that was different from the constant ache he had from his injury but reached out a hand to comfort his love. "It's alright, Inko."

She sighed again and leaned into him, her small body fitting neatly under his arm. "You do know that I'm not ashamed of us, don't you, dear?"

All Might nodded and kissed the top of her head, breathing in her sweet yet anxious scent. He wrapped his frail arm around her and held her close, rubbing her arm gently. "I do… I'm perfectly fine waiting until you are ready."

"It's just… Izuku has always been such a sensitive child! I know he loves you dearly just like his own father, but, I worry sometimes that he'll feel like I'm replacing him! It's just been him and I for so long that I—"

"Shhh…" Toshi cooed, using his free hand to hold her trembling ones. "I know it's cliché, but, I'd never do anything to make Izuku feel like I'm trying to replace him or his biological father. I love you so much my beautiful Inko, and he's truly a son to me. Everything will be fine, I know it."

"Oh, Toshinori I love you t—"

"All Might!" Hizashi yelled, his voice carrying over the breeze and interrupting Inko.

The Alpha was immediately on guard. He'd been with Aizawa and Present Mic for years and could tell so much from the pitches of their voices… Hizashi's was tense.

By the time he'd gotten to his feet and stepped off the porch, both of his teammates were in sight and he quickly activated what remained of his ever-dwindling powers, leaping towards them to close the distance more quickly.

"What's happening?" he asked through a bloody cough.

Hizashi heaved in a breath, turning to Aizawa to give the bad news. The raven-haired Alpha grimaced, his tired eyes focused and almost downcast. "It's Midoriya… he and his group are being trailed by the man we believe is your old nemesis' protégé."

All Might felt his heart seize painfully in his chest, worry filling him. That sensation only grew when he heard Inko's heavy breathing drawing near as she ran to catch up with them. "Shit…" he hissed, realizing just how dire the situation could be.

"From his last letter we know that he is still being protected by Tenya Iida, a Knight from Hosu and his partner Uraraka Ochaco, a Mage. He also was able to convince the youngest son of your rival, King Todoroki, to accompany him as well. With their combined strength and Midoriya's training under Gran Torino, he should be able to rebuff most assaults… but…" Aizawa continued, eyeing the woman as she arrived and panted next to her soon to be mate.

Inko could immediately read their expressions and knew something was terribly wrong even before she caught the end of what Shouta was saying. Her legs felt like jelly, buckling beneath her as fear for her only child ricocheted through her body.

All Might caught her before she hit the ground, holding her tightly to his body as she shook with tears. "But, without the sword to channel his power through he could become too injured to fight back…" he finished for the smaller Alpha.

His followers nodded solemnly, unconsciously moving closer to each other for comfort. It was entirely different worrying over Midoriya than it had been for Toshinori. He was born an Alpha and was, therefore, able to use the power he'd received without the backlash.

"Don't worry Inko… I'll go and—"

"Don't even think about it!" the smaller blonde hissed, stepping past his shocked mate and squaring up with All Might. "Your power has been dying out and you can barely hold your form for fifteen minutes."

"Hizashi is right, Toshi. Let us go in your stead…" Aizawa added, feeling tense from the scent coming from their usually fearless leader. "You need to stay here and protect Inko. Once they find out Izuku's family name they may track his mother to lure him in."

All Might became visibly shaken, his blue eyes flickering down to where Inko was still crying into his strong chest. He knew he couldn't possibly leave her behind and his comrades were right that he would likely struggle to make such a long and dangerous journey to the North.

"Save our son…" he whispered, his proud head falling with shame.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Muwahahaha! Another cliffhanger… I know it's a little wild to leave Shoto dying, Izuku broken legged and flying through the air with Bakugo/Todoroki, [Iida, Ochaco, Kirishima, and Sero] all fighting for their lives and all that but… *shrugs apologetically* it just happened!**

 **Please, tell me what you think!** **I love me some reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!** **Thank you for continuing to read! I think it's about time for Bakugo to get a little more screen time.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 16

"Shit." Bakugo hissed, his mind reeling to come up with a safe way to land. With Midoriya's legs clearly broken and Todoroki now fully unconscious, it wouldn't be easy. He twisted them in the air, holding the Prince bridal style while growling for Izuku to get on his back and wrap his arms around his neck.

He flipped his palms down, doing his best to balance Shoto on the tops of his hands as he let off smaller explosions to slow their descent. They landed roughly, Izuku squeezing him tightly as his legs throbbed from the impact.

But the Omega didn't dwell on his pain long, his attention quickly focusing on the Prince whose breathing had become even more shallow in the few minutes it had taken them to get away. "Put him down on his stomach, please!"

Bakugo's eye twitched at the order but did as he was told, watching intently as the boy dug through his pack and dragged himself closer to the injured dual user. He had to admit that the prognosis didn't look good for Todoroki; with the smoke and chaos around them gone, he could clearly see damaged muscles and even bone in some place.

Midoriya's eyes were filled with fat tears that slipped down his cheeks by the time he found the healing charms Recovery Girl had given him. He placed one firmly on Shoto's back, being as gentle as he could even though the boy wasn't awake to feel it anymore.

The strip began glowing, stimulating Todoroki's cells to heal his body as much as his depleted stamina would allow. Izuku examined the process carefully, his heart beating frantically while he wrung his hands together. "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…"

"Stop that fucking mumbling Deku; He's tougher than he looks even if he is just a damn extra," Bakugo grunted, crouching down beside the near frantic Omega as he released his Alpha pheromones. The reaction from Izuku was almost instantaneous, his muscles relaxing as his body registered the protective scent. "And use one of those spells on yourself; I'm not carrying both you and this bastard all the way back."

Midoriya sniffed and nodded, maneuvering his legs together to lay the charm over them both. He hissed as the bones snapped back into place and began mending back together, exhaustion following on the heels of his relief.

Katsuki caught him just before he tipped over, steadying him against his chest. He listened to the smaller boy pant, feeling his eyelashes fluttering gently against his collarbone. "Don't you dare fucking pass out too." He stated, though it didn't hold a lot of authority.

"I… I won't…" Midoriya breathed, unconsciously turning some so that he could rub his nose into the Alpha's heated skin even more. "Just… give me a minute…"

Bakugo 'tsked', his ears heating up from the sensation as well as from the sweet smell Izuku was letting off. Maybe Kirishimas' insinuations were right and he had a crush on the strange Omega. _"Fuck that."_ He thought hotly, doing his best to steel himself against something so ridiculous. _"This is just business. After I get their asses patched up then my debt will have been repaid."_

"Thank you, Kacchan… you're really amazing!" Midoriya hummed as he pushed himself back upright. His bright green eyes sparkled as he gazed up at the blonde, still misty but no longer overflowing with tears.

"Ahh? That was nothing, Deku." Bakugo smirked, puffing out his chest with pride.

Izuku giggled despite himself before turning back to Todoroki, checking him over once more. The skin on his back was still raw, some area's split open from his body running out of stamina before it could fully meld back together.

"Maybe I can hide him in the bushes until Ura and Iida catch up to me… If I suppress my scent then only Todoroki's would be really noticeable and anyone walking by would be wary of an injured Alpha rather than an unattended Omega… I'm really tired though so if I fall asleep before they get here then I leave us both open to an attack and there's no guarantee that those villains won't come back—"

"What the fuck?" Bakugo grunted, clapping his hand over Midoriya's mouth to stifle the continuous flow of verbal thoughts. The deep flush that spread over the smaller males cheeks was precious, making Bakugo have to fight hard to not smile at him. "I'm not just going to leave you two idiots on the side of the damn road."

He stood back up, offering a hand to Izuku who barely got to his feet before collapsing into the blondes strong arms. "Fucking hell. I thought that shit was supposed to make you better."

"It uses my own energy to… to speed up the bodies… natural healing process…" Midoriya sighed, letting Bakugo hold all of his deadweight. He dropped his dizzy head down, resting it against the blondes muscled chest. "You… you smell really good…" he continued drowsily, too tired to care.

Katsuki clicked his tongue and smirked, his irritation over having to actually carry them both dissipating with the sweet smelling, adorable little Omega cooing in his arms. "Alright, Deku… climb on my back and hold on until I can tie you to me."

Izuku nuzzled into the blonde's spiky hairline once he was situated, his inner secondary gender dictating his behavior now that he was thoroughly exhausted and in the presence of an Alpha that seemed determined to provide him protection.

* * *

"Oi! I said get your asses over here and take this heavy fucker!" Katsuki hissed, practically tossing Shoto's unconscious form into one of his follower's arms before maneuvering Midoriya around to carry him bridal style.

Izuku blinked up at him sleepily, his eyes desperate to close again after being woken up so abruptly by the blondes shouting. He only partially registered that he'd been moved around through the fog that clouded his mind. He hadn't even made it ten minutes before the combination of using Recovery Girls charm and the prior battle had knocked him out.

Bakugo smirked again and carried him to his tent, dropping him down onto his bed. It was only then that Midoriya's focus seemed to return some, noticing that he was in a strong and unmated Alpha's room. His cheeks flashed red and white, nervousness pooling in his stomach. Would Katsuki try to mate with him?

Izuku's train of thought was interrupted, however, as the blonde unhooked his cape and tossed it aside, his back muscles twitching as he moved. The mossy-haired teen couldn't help but be enticed, blatantly staring as he bit his lower lip. _"How do I keep getting myself in these positions?"_

"Shitty-hair and tape-arms will bring your friends back here once they finish up with those extra's who attacked you," Katsuki stated, seemingly oblivious to how flustered and nervous he was making Midoriya.

Izuku immediately snapped out of his daze, panic rising in his chest. He'd been so concerned about Todoroki that he'd completely forgotten about what must be happening to Ochaco and Iida. His first instinct was to try and get out of bed, though his movements were uncoordinated and sluggish. Bakugo was beside him again in an instant, halting his feeble attempts.

"You aren't going anywhere, Deku. Your ass can barely walk." He scolded, easily pressing him down to his back.

"But my friends might—"

"Ah? I don't let weak fucks join my Kingdom you twit. Kirishima is tough and I even called in Sero to help since there were so many; Just fucking sleep."

Midoriya swallowed hard but eventually relaxed on the soft furs that seemed to swaddle him in the most comforting way. He was still anxious for their safety but very much reassured by how confident Bakugo seemed. Then he realized that the Alpha still had his hand pressed firmly on his chest, holding him down gently. His green eyes darted around, heart pounding against his ribs when the blonde's steady gaze didn't waver.

"Tsk. Fucking Omega's and their damn worrying" Katsuki scoffed "I'm not going to hurt you, Deku. I just don't trust you to actually stay still and rest."

He slipped his hand up higher and held his wrist above the scent gland on Izuku's neck, giving him a moment to pull away if he was too uncomfortable. When Midoriya didn't, he rubbed his own scent into the area, grinning smugly when the Omega gasped and whined, his eyelids fluttering closed from the pleasure and relief that flowed through him.

Izuku gripped the sheets tightly, fighting the urge to arch his back and press his neck harder into the blondes gland. He bit his lower lip again, breathing deeply as Katsuki retracted his arm. Though there was still a small amount of anxiety squeaking in the back of his mind, he was largely relaxed, the exhaustion he was feeling earlier creeping back up on him.

Before he could process anything else, he'd fallen asleep.

* * *

Kirishima sighed heavily and stretched his arms up high as the final villain was taken down, his signature toothy grin plastered all over his face. He turned to Sero, giving him two thumbs up with triumph. "Good job bro! The ladies will be all over you now!"

"Excuse me! Who the hell are you? Where did that other guy take Izuku and Todoroki!" Ochaco panted, wiping some dirt from her sweat covered cheek. Iida stepped up beside her, protectively pulling her small form closer to him and causing her to blush lightly.

"Oh! Right! I'm Kirishima and this is Sero!" the redhead chirped, bouncing over to them with excitement. "That Omega tended to our King's wounds not too long ago so we were trailing you guys to make sure you made it through our land okay. Good thing we did too! That was crazy unmanly of these pricks to jump you like that!"

Tenya and Uraraka looked at each other with slight bewilderment before turning their attention back to the odd duo. "And where are they now?" the Knight pushed, still suspicious of them.

"Probably back at our camp if I had to guess." Sero responded, "Kiri and I can take you all there."

Iida narrowed his eyes at the taller male, sniffing his scent. He was a Beta while the redhead was very clearly an Alpha. Neither were producing any warning or 'danger' type pheromones though, so, he repressed some of his distrust.

Sensing his agreement, Ochaco whistled for the Prince's horse, breathing a small sigh of relief when the steed trotted out from the tree line unharmed but clearly agitated by his Master's disappearance. "Good boy…" she cooed, rubbing his nose softly.

Kirishima and Sero looked at each other for a moment, sharing a nervous yet humor filled silent joke. It didn't go unnoticed by the Knight, however, who once again felt the need to step closer to Ochaco, his scent bolstering around him.

"Woah man…" Eijiro chuckled, baring his neck ever so slightly. That only served to fuel Iida's paranoia, his eyes narrowing at the Alpha.

"You will tell me what you find so humorous and explain your… unnatural reaction to my pheromones." He insisted, his unease causing Uraraka to nervously back away until she was safely behind him.

The redhead laughed loudly, sharp teeth flashing as he put his hands up in yet another submissive stance. "Dude. You haven't met Bakugo yet, but, once you do you'll understand. He doesn't tolerate any kind of confrontation from other Alphas no matter how insignificant so it's just a habit for me at this point. In fact, I suggest you try to calm down on the walk over so we don't have a problem."

"As for the look we gave each other…" Sero finished, "we were just hoping that your horse wasn't skittish around loud noises or uhm… large animals."

"He belongs to one of our other group members," Ochaco answered, easily picking up on the calming Beta scent Hanta was releasing and matching it with her own. "We aren't sure how well Atlas does with either of those things, but, I'm sure Todoroki would be able to tell you once we arrive."

"So, Atlas is the horse, Todoroki is the injured one, Deku is the Omega… and what do we call you guys?" Kirishima asked, completely undeterred by the death glare that was still plastered to Tenya's face.

"I'm Ochaco and this is Iida… It's nice to meet you; you have our thanks for your assistance." The Beta responded cheerfully, finding the duo's laid-back attitudes far more acceptable than the Knight.

Eijiro gave them a thumbs up while Sero nodded, the two taking the lead as they led the way back to their home. "So, how did you get one of the King of Endeavors' sons to join up with you guys? The Todoroki's are pretty well known around here… and not for the best reasons."

"Midoriya has a way about him that draws other's in. The Prince is just one of the people who chose to put their faith in him and support his ventures." Iida stated stiffly.

"That's for sure!" Kirishima chuckled, remembering how Katsuki had come back bandaged and terribly agitated, growling about an 'Omega with a dopey grin and stupidly big green eyes that was too reckless to possibly take care of himself in the North'. "Bakugo was impressed even if he won't say it out loud!"

Uraraka bounced her eyebrows at Iida, referencing the many playful conversations she'd had with Izuku since then about how the injured Alpha had taking a liking to their adorable Omega. The Knight simply closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a stress-induced migraine coming on.

That was exactly what they needed—one more freaking Alpha drooling over Izuku and potentially butting heads with their socially stunted Prince who had very obviously begun falling for their mutual friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

😊 **Can't wait to write Todoroki waking up! This is going so much fun! Please, leave me a review because I love them and will do a little dance for every single one! Lol… also kicked off this posting spree with saying "four days of posting" and yet it only took me less than two XD!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hehe… So, right now 'Call Me… Deku' is my muse story that's getting all of my attention aside from 'Letters From A Fan'. I'm going to try and funnel a little of that creativity into this one as well!**

 **In other news… I'm thirsting so hard after my grandma's physical therapist XD. FML he's got the perfect ass and when he bends over to get in his bag I can see all of his back muscles twitching and FUUUCK. Ugh, and his smile is TO DIE FOR. Whew… I need a minute…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 17

The first thing that came into his mind when he woke up was the incredible pain he seemed to be in. It radiated from his back in terrible waves, though the burning sensation didn't seem to end even in between the near consistent throbbing surges.

The second thing was that Midoriya had been in danger before the villain that had attacked managed to use his quirk on him. Todoroki immediately tried to push himself up off his stomach, his heterochromatic eyes opening wide and franticly searching around for the sweet teen.

A strangled cry left his lips as his still healing skin stretched to the point of almost completely tearing open again, the damaged muscles and bone refusing to cooperate with his desires no matter how much his inner Alpha howled in desperation.

"Shoto?! Calm down! It's okay!" Midoriya cooed as he rushed over, dropping to his knees beside the bed so that the Prince could see him.

The dual user panted in pain, sweat beading on his feverish forehead as he tried to keep how truly panicked he was hidden without success. "I-Izu-ku…" he gasped, his voice cracking and tongue stumbling over itself.

Midoriya nodded and reached out hesitantly, brushing his fingers through the boy's wet hair soothingly. He used his free hand to squeeze chilled water out of a rag, trying to dab away some of the sweat on Todoroki's cheek and neck. "I'm here… We're… We're all okay…" he stated.

His voice also wobbled with emotion, green eyes already glassy with tears as he saw the state his friend was in. He couldn't help but blame himself for the Prince's injuries; had he not asked Shoto to come along he wouldn't have been hurt like this.

Todoroki breathed out heavily and attempted to use his quirk to cool down his fever filled body only to find that he simply didn't have the energy to summon his ice. Slightly defeated, he instead struggled to move his arm until he could grip the hand that was dabbing near his bandages.

He held the scarred hand gently, running his thumb over the white lines that criss crossed the otherwise smooth skin. Midoriya hiccupped in response, leaning closer so that he could nuzzle his nose into Todoroki's shoulder as tears finally slipped from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Shoto!" he whimpered, tightening his grip on the teens mussed hair and fingers. "I-I froze when I s-scented that Alpha and I j-just couldn't… I w-wasn't strong enough to—"

Todoroki could only muster a growl in protest, it's sound low and calming. He pulled the boy's knuckles closer to his lips, planting a light kiss on the still slightly bruised and swollen area sweetly. Although his vision was still blurred from pain and disorientation, he looked deeply into Izuku's vibrant green eyes. They looked so guilt-ridden and overwhelmed, almost fragile.

Shoto let go of Izuku's hand and reached up further, ignoring how his shoulder blades screamed in protest. He cupped the boy's cheek, wiping the line of tears away a few times as they just kept pouring. His chest fluttered when Midoriya finally closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, grasping at his trembling arm to steady it until he helped settle it back on the bed.

Todoroki felt like he could stay like this forever if it meant getting to be so close to Izuku, but, he also knew that he was bordering on unconsciousness once more. His eyelids felt heavy, drooping down lower with each blink no matter how hard he fought to keep them open.

Midoriya leaned forward again and rested his forehead on Shoto's cheek, returning the hand not wrapped up in the dual user's fingers to his hair to continue petting it lightly. "Just rest now… I… I need you to get better so you have to rest and heal… For me, Shoto… please…"

Todoroki couldn't have said no to Izuku even if he wanted to; any and all requests from the strange little Omega that was slowly stealing his heart were almost instantaneously granted in his mind. He let his eyes close and darkness take over once more.

* * *

Kirishima whistled quietly as he followed Bakugo away from the tent, his face already lit up with amusement. "Look's like you're going to have a really hard time winning that Omega over!"

"AH? What the fuck are you talking about shitty-hair?" he snapped back, his cheeks already flushed with irritation and embarrassment.

"Oh come on bro! You saw how Midoriya was fawning over the Prince… petting his hair, nuzzling his cheek, crying over his injuries even though the doc already promised he'd be okay eventually… I'd say he's already crushing on—"

"And why should I give a damn?" Katsuki interrupted, his voice tense and sharp. He kept stomping farther way, the image Kirishima had painted even more vivid since he and the redhead had watched for a few moments when both Midoriya and the Prince had been distracted with each other.

Eijiro shrugged, picking up his pace a little to keep up with the blonde. "No sweat bro! It just seemed like Midoriya liked you when we first got back and you're kind of soft on him. I mean… I don't think I've ever seen you let anyone on your bed before and he was snuggling into your pillow."

Katsuki's face became even brighter red, easily starting to match the shade of his best friend's hair. He twisted quickly, raising his arm to send an explosion right into Kirishima's face. He growled when the smoke cleared to show the boy completely unharmed with a shit eating grin. "Shut your fucking stupid mouth, shitty-hair!"

The redhead raised his hands in defeat but didn't drop the smug expression, only furthering Bakugo's flustered anger.

"I'm going out!" the blonde declared loudly. "Don't fucking burn the camp down while I'm gone."

"That was one time and it wasn't even my fault!" Kirishima whined, chuckling when Katsuki began grumbling about 'fucking idiots'. "And where are you going? Those two that Sero and I brought back have been wanting to speak with you!"

"Fucking damn it! I'm going to spend time with the only thing that doesn't piss me off every single fucking second of every single fucking day! Tell round-face and four eyes that I'll be back later and they can bitch to you if they really need something."

Eijiro saluted the blonde with a "Sir, yes sir!" before laughing again at the tension climbing in his Kings shoulders. He quickly ran back towards the tent he'd left Iida and Ochaco at, avoiding the blast from another explosion aimed at him.

* * *

When Midoriya was sure that Todoroki was fast asleep, he quietly got to his feet and crept out of the medical tent, stretching his still sore muscles with a loud sigh. He sniffed the air, searching for familiar scents in the unfamiliar environment; even if he knew he was safe, it still made his inner Omega anxious to be alone in foreign areas.

He picked up Iida and Ochaco's scents fairly easily, following them until he found his two friends. They were also resting, their injuries far less serious than Todoroki's, but, still bothersome enough to warrant attention.

"Well…" he breathed, green eyes flickering around.

"Hey bro!" Kirishima called, gaining his attention. "How's the Prince doing?"

Midoriya smiled sadly, looking back in the direction he'd come from. "Shoto's okay I think… He was a little unsettled when he woke up but I think he'll sleep for a while. What about you and Sero?"

Eijiro struck a 'manly pose', the other members of Bakugo's camp only sparing him an amused glance before returning to their business; they were used to the redhead's antics at this point. "We're super good! That was an epic battle, but, nothing we haven't seen before!"

Izuku couldn't help but giggle slightly at how ridiculous Kirishima was, finding the boy's demeanor comforting and a wonderful distraction from everything going on around him. He understood why an Alpha like Katsuki would be willing to befriend another Alpha so easily.

All at once, his face broke out in a light blush, remembering that it was only because of the explosive blonde that he and his friends were still breathing. "Oh… and um… what about Kacchan?" he asked nervously, cheeks heating up even more.

Kirishima hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin. A mischievous grin broke out across his lips, eyes twinkling with something Izuku didn't quite understand. "Bakugo is probably up in those mountains if I had to guess. He's kind of moody today, but, I bet a quick visit from you would cheer him up!"

"M-me?" Midoriya stammered. He twiddled his thumbs nervously, green orbs darting around to look at anything other than the Alpha before him. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

Kirishima threw his head back with laughter as he clapped a hand down on the flustered teen's shoulder. "Just trust me on this, okay? Besides… it would be really manly of you to get him back down here for me since I can't reach the peak he likes to hang out at. It's right up there!" he stated, pointing to a rocky bluff that lay over a mile away from their settlement, and at least that high above the ground.

Midoriya swallowed thickly but nodded; he really did want to properly thank Katsuki for stepping in to help him and his friends since the blonde was gone before he woke up. "A-alright… You're sure he won't mind me showing up without his permission?"

"Absolutely!" Eijiro chirped, giving him a big thumbs up for encouragement before departing to go and handle actual business.

Izuku took a deep breath, reading his legs for as great of a jump as they could handle without causing any more damage. In a flash of green, he was off.

* * *

Midoriya had to make several leaps in order to cross the distance between the camp and the mountain, and even more to scale the rocky edges, but, he made it in one piece. The air was different so high up, the distinct lack of oxygen making his head feel slightly dizzy.

But it was more than that. Every breath he took reeked of sulfur and charred wood, his nose unable to find Bakugo's scent. He meekly looked around, examining the damaged stone. "Maybe this is where he comes to train…" he mumbled.

"AH? What the fuck!"

Izuku nearly jumped out of his skin in fright; he'd been so busy focusing on finding the blonde that he'd completely missed his presence. He ended up tumbling back to his butt with an ungraceful 'oomph', staring wide-eyed up at the irritated teen.

"Deku! What the hell are you doing?" Katsuki growled as he stomped closer. "It's not fucking safe for you or anyone other than me to be here!"

Midoriya's tongue was tripping over itself as his brain short-circuited, a garbled mess flying out of his mouth. "Kacchan—"

He was quickly cut off as the boy stomped towards him, picking him up off the ground only to pin him to one of the singed rock structures with a hand on his collar and another pressed firmly beside his head. "Do you want to get fucking eaten?"

Izuku was so taken aback by the question and the sudden closeness of an Alpha that he just blinked at him, his long black lashes fluttering cutely at Bakugo.

"Well?" Katsuki snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"I… I d-don't understand…" Midoriya stuttered out, his head already tilting back in submission. "Kirishima said to come to get you because—"

"Fucking hell." Bakugo half sighed in exasperation, releasing his hold on the still dumbstruck Omega just long enough to grab the back of his collar instead, leading him away quickly. "Shitty-hair should have known better than to send your dumbass up here!"

"Hey!" Midoriya yipped, his instincts finally losing to indignation. "I'm n-not stupid, Kacchan!"

"Tsk. Could have fooled me! What other kind of idiot goes strolling around a dragon's lair—"

"You have a dragon?!" the smaller teen gushed, his feet planting themselves firmly in the rocky dirt as he careened his neck around to look. "That's so cool, Kacchan! I mean I thought you were awesome before but now you seem even cooler! Where is it? Does it like making friends? Oh, wait… do dragons like to be called 'it' or do they prefer the pronouns we use? That's probably more respectful, isn't it? So what's his or her name? Do you come up here to train with him or her?"

Bakugo had been momentarily jerked back when the deceptively strong Omega had halted their movement, anger flaring up in his chest until Izuku had opened his mouth for the waterfall of questions and jumbled thoughts.

Now he wasn't really sure what emotion he was feeling; all he could think about was how adorable Midoriya looked as he glanced around in hope and awe, struggling to find the creatures form without success. Eventually, the boy caught himself word vomiting, his green eyes flickering back to Katsuki with embarrassment.

"S-sorry…" he squeaked. "You can just stop me if I start ranting like that; It's been a habit of mine for as long as I can remember…"

"You… You aren't scared?" Bakugo responded, eyeing him suspiciously even as he released his hold and stepped back.

Midoriya shook his head excitedly, nearly bouncing on his toes. "No! I mean I guess a dragon could probably eat me if it wanted to, but, I think that would be more my fault since I was the one that came into its home uninvited. Plus… You would protect me, wouldn't you Kacchan?"

The blonde felt his knees get weak as his brain turned to mush. He'd been around plenty Omega's before, but none of them could have stroked his ego so well while still making him feel uncertain about his ability to protect. He hated it and loved it at the same time, his head nodding obediently in agreement without him really realizing it. The brilliant smile Izuku flashed at his response made his heart thrum almost painfully in his chest, his cheeks heating up even as he fought against it.

"So…" Midoriya cooed, "Will you let me see it?"

Katsuki knew better than to agree; even Kirishima—who seemed to make everyone feel comfortable—hadn't been accepted by the temperamental creature. But he could hardly say no to such puppy dog eyes directed at him.

"Alright, you little fuck. But you better not chicken out before we get there." He finally huffed.

Izuku almost squealed in delight, full blown vibrating in his boots with anticipation. Bakugo rolled his piercing red eyes at the boy's antics, but held out his arm for him to take. "Don't fucking let go of me, got it Deku?"

Midoriya nodded and latched on, his small, scarred hands wrapping around the blondes strong, muscled bicep nervously. Up this close he was more easily able to smell the Alpha's spicy scent, the aroma tickling his nose in the best way. He felt entirely calm and unworried as they started walking, his eyes pinging between every crevice a dragon could fit in and Bakugo's handsome, smirking face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Haha! Things are heating up between TodoDeku and BakuDeku… but… does he actually want to be with either Alpha in more than just a 'you're super hot and I'm crushing on you kind of way?'. I don't know myself ya'll…**

 **Also, girl or boy dragon? Any name idea's because I'm blanking!**

 **Please leave me a review! I love them so much! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh man... I had some fun with this chapter XD! I hope you all enjoy...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An Omegan Warrior

Chapter 18

Midoriya partially hid behind Katsuki as they approached a particularly scorched cave, big green eyes peering over the blondes tan shoulder as they searched for the fantastical beast that was supposed to be dwelling there.

He 'eeped' slightly when the ground began thudding, each slam of what he could only assume was the creature's feet causing the rock beneath them to quiver and shake just as he was. His legs felt like jelly as he pressed his nose deeper into the blonde's cloak, breathing in the comforting scent.

Part of him thought it was just about time to high tail it out of what could only be described as a death zone, but, his curiosity was stronger than his flight response currently, grounding him to the spot Bakugo had stopped at. He bounced a little impatiently when the movement ceased, still unable to completely discern a form in the darkened cavern.

"Oi! You moody bitch, get out here!" Katsuki snapped loudly, sending an explosion towards the entrance.

That seemed to do the trick because right after a large scaly red head poked out, equally crimson eyes with slit pupils glowering down at the mouthy blonde. It snarled angrily, steam coming from both nostrils as it raised up to tower above them.

"Don't you fucking get snippy with me! I'll blow that scale covered ass off this mountain even if you are a girl!" Bakugo growled, his shoulders back and rigid as they stared each other down.

Midoriya, however, was mortified. He moved from his spot behind the blonde in order to smack him reprimandingly across the back of his head, eyes full of disapproval. "How could you call her that, Kacchan!" he scolded. "She's beautiful and cool and only 'snipping' at you because you were mean just now! Show some respect!"

One of Bakugo's hands rose up to touch the still slightly stinging area he'd been swatted at, mouth agape that anyone would dare even think of doing something so bold. He stared at Midoriya in almost disbelief, taking in his disapproval.

Just as he was about to shout about how no one fucking touches him like that and gets away with it, there was a low grumbling from above him. In an instant, the large, blunt end of his dragons snout was poking into Izuku's stomach, nudging him backward as it breathed in his now very prominent Omegan scent.

Katsuki's breath caught in his throat. He'd been so distracted by his confused irritation that the creature could now quite literally take a chomp straight out of his wards face without him being able to prevent it. His uncertain red eyes met with Midoriya's, the green shimmering in awe and fear before they looked back into the beasts face.

He watched with almost mortification as Izuku tumbled to his butt in the gravel and nervously reached up a hand, patting the center of its nose hesitantly. The smell of submissive omega was heavy in the sulfur and soot filled air, almost driving Bakugo's inner alpha into madness for him to intervene in some way.

Then all at once, the dragon crouched, resting its body on the ground all the way to her head, tongue flickering out to lick at the frightened teen before her. She growled lowly once more, it's sound coming out almost as an apologetic whine.

Midoriya in turn, shakily got back to his feet, keeping his hand on her snout. He leaned forward some, creeping his whole body closer until he was straight up leaning on the dragons face, giggles now pouring from his pouty lips.

Katsuki was still stalk still where he'd stopped when they first arrived, watching the incredibly powerful and temperamental creature he'd tamed coo over Izuku like she was taking care of one of her own kits. It had literally taken him a year to be able to approach her without worrying about being attacked, and plenty of injuries leading up to that moment.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, Lady." He hissed, finally snapping out of his frozen state to stomp over. "Are you seriously pulling this shit right now?"

"Kacchan!" Midoriya attempted to scold again, only to be unable to hold a scowl when the creature's breath tickled him. The air around him changed from fearful to happy fairly quickly, the soothing scent making Bakugo relax despite his irritation.

"You suck." He grunted, eyeing the beast with an accusing look as he gripped Midoriya's collar and tugged him close. "And you, Deku. That was some gutsy shit smacking me… I could have you fucking executed for that."

Izuku smiled up at him apologetically, cheeks flushed in the most adorable pink hue. "I'm sorry, Kacchan! Forgive me just this once?"

Bakugo scoffed and pretended to think it over, though he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face for long. "Alright, Deku. I'll forgive you since Lady Murder seems to think you're her new pet or some shit, but…"

"B-but?" Izuku murmured, still gazing at him curiously.

Katsuki grinned widely as he snatched Midoriya off the ground, cuddling him to his bare chest bridal style. He made a distinct whistling sound, Lady flickering her tail closer to them right after so that he could step onto it. She raised them higher to her neck, smacking her great lips together as she got back onto her feet and stretched out her massive wings.

"But…" Bakugo continued, maneuvering Izuku into a seated position in front of him. "You're going to have to go on a ride with me as punishment."

The near squeal of complete happiness that came from the Omega's throat was enough to have an Alpha like Katsuki no more than putty in his little scarred hands. He leaned back into the blonde, holding onto one of the arms that had wrapped around his middle with excitement as the dragon jumped from the ledge.

* * *

Midoriya's hair was even more wild than usual as he and Bakugo walked back to camp, the blonde listening to the little Omega coo with pride swelling in his chest as his ego was thoroughly stroked. Who would have thought taking the teen out on a high-speed-fire-breathing-death-beast would have been 'the coolest thing ever'. But of course, they did reach the outskirts of his camp eventually.

"I want to go check on Shoto… I'm sure he's still asleep, but, just in case I want to be there if he wakes up. I had so much fun today Kacchan, you're amazing!" Izuku gushed, slamming his small but firm body into Bakugo with a crushing yet oh so soft hug.

He peered up during the embrace with the biggest smile. It made Katsuki's heart skip a beat even if he wouldn't admit it, and he couldn't help but watch as the strange teen bounced off. He'd had a lot of fun that day too.

"So… I take it Midoriya meeting Lady Murder went well? Though I guess not well enough to make him forget his crush on the Prince…" Kirishima asked slyly as he approached, that same shit-eating grin plastered all over his smug face.

"You could have fucking gotten him killed, dumbass," Bakugo grunted. He straightened himself up some, schooling his expression back to one of an indifferent scowl even though it was obvious his best friend had seen him pining hard after Izuku.

"Like you'd let that happen," Eijiro chuckled, his face eventually shifting to one of seriousness. "Anyway bro, not a lot went on around here while you were flirting it up with the Norths new hottest male Omegan bachelor, but, I do have some news about Endeavor."

"Eh? You've got to be fucking kidding me. What has that hellhole of a kingdom done now? More refugees?" Bakugo growled, gesturing for his right-hand man to follow him back to his tent.

"I mean, we're still taking people in almost as fast as we can find resources for them, but, that's not the big issue right now."

Katsuki stopped walking, completely abandoning the notion of conducting the rest of this meeting in private. He'd never heard Kirishima sound so nervous before, not even when he'd first found him as an orphan years before. "What is it, Eijiro?"

"… King Enji has left his castle…"

* * *

Midoriya slipped into the tent Todoroki had been placed in quietly, relieved to see that the boy was still apparently sleeping as peacefully as he could right then. Even if he'd had a great time with Bakugo, the Prince had always been in the back of his mind. He walked over, kneeling before the bed as he had early that morning.

"Where did you go?" Shoto asked drowsily, eyes still closed.

Izuku couldn't help but smile sadly once he realized that it was the Prince who'd spoken. Just half a day earlier he hadn't even been able to really speak or move; he couldn't help but be awed by the teen's strength and determination.

"I… I was kind of riding a dragon?" he admitted sheepishly.

Shoto peeked open one of his eyes, looking over the teen with slight concern and annoyance. Even in his weak, injured state, it was impossible to miss that damn cinnamon-smoke Alpha scent; Izuku had been with 'Kacchan'.

He grit his teeth, forcing himself up even as his body begged to stay where it was. Midoriya was half panicking beside him, trying to ease him back to his stomach without causing more damage by forcing him down.

But Todoroki refused to relent to either the pain or worried pleas, inner Alpha thoroughly displeased that the Omega he was so enthralled with had been with their host because he was too exhausted to keep him by his side.

"I'm… I'm… fine…" he panted heavily once he'd righted himself into a sitting position at the bed's edge, though his body sagged with fatigue.

"But you're hurt! You should be resti—Shoto… what… what happened?" Izuku gasped, eyes finally locking onto the Princes exposed chest. His upper body was covered with scars, most looking like burn wounds. They littered his chest and stomach, sprinkling down both arms and the parts of his legs that weren't covered by his boxers. It was the first time he'd ever seen the Prince without his tunic on.

Midoriya reached out and gently ran his fingers over a few at his clavicle, unwittingly settling himself right between Todoroki's parted legs. He let his eyes fill with tears once more, remembering the few times he'd managed to get information out of Shoto about his home life. It was never much, but it was enough to piece together that this was the Kings doing.

"Please don't cry, Izuku. I'm really alright… They don't hurt anymore…" the Prince whispered in a deep soothing voice, brushing one of his hands through Midoriya's thick curls affectionately. Butterflies poured into his stomach when the teen looked up at him, dragging him into a sea of green that he would be happy to drown in.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that Shoto… I'm so sorry!" Izuku whined, the sincerity of his words further thawing the walls of ice Todoroki had around his heart.

He could have melted on the spot when Izuku's soft, delicate fingers continued grazing his collarbone, the other hand hesitantly resting on his knee. _"I… I want to kiss him… I'm going to kiss him."_ He thought nervously, leaning his head down to close the already shrinking gap.

Midoriya's cheeks flushed brilliantly, eyelids fluttering closed as he stilled and tilted his head back. He'd wanted to know what those pale lips felt like against his own since the night he'd left Castle Endeavor. Would they be warm or cold?

Their noses nudged against each other tentatively—the last chance to break away before their lips met. But neither had any intention of doing that. Even Todoroki's face flushed when their lips where less than a centimeter from brushing against each other.

"IZU! Are you finally back? Where are you?"

In an instant Midoriya was yanking himself away with a startled squeak, leaving Shoto blinking in confusion about what the hell had just ruined the best moment of his freaking life. He watched with unbelievable annoyance as the Omega practically tripped over himself as he stood, face beet red and almost steaming by the time Ochaco stepped inside.

She bit her lower lip, doing her best to suppress the start of wild laughter as her nose twitched. Not even Iida would be able to rationalize away the heavy scent of Alpha/Omega arousal in the tent, even if it was just the very start of it. "Did I… interrupt something, Izu?" she drawled smugly.

"N-n-no…" he stuttered, fidgeting wildly as he flushed down his neck. His curls bounced as he shook his head, hands up in denial of what had so obviously been about to happen. "I… I was just helping S-Shoto with stuff and t-then… I… well we… Uraaaaa!"

The girl's brown eyes flickered to Todoroki with amusement, her thorough enjoyment of the situation only growing from the complete pout that he had. It was like someone had just told him he couldn't have his favorite dessert after eating his broccoli.

"Good to see you're away now, Todoroki," she continued, "How are you feeling?"

" _Impatient, irritated, completely cockblocked by the worst timing for you to show up in history."_ He thought bitterly, eye almost twitching as he tried to keep that sentiment to himself. "Better."

She grinned even wider, easily able to see exactly what he was thinking even if it wasn't said aloud. "I'm sure… Izuku's probably been taking good care of you."

"Ura!" Midoriya whined in exasperation, embarrassment reverberating around in every part of his body. He now suddenly wished he'd never conceited and told her how much he was starting to fall for the stoic yet secretly kind Prince.

She finally lost her hold on her amusement, giggling shrilly at the two very opposite yet understandable reactions she was witnessing. "Okay, okay! Sorry… I was just wanting to hear what you did with Bakugo today… I'll catch up with you later!"

Midoriya waited until she'd left to turn back around, cheeks still rosy as he cleared his throat. At this point, Todoroki was just barely keeping himself upright, energy depleted since he didn't have much to begin with. "You s-should probably rest more…"

Shoto nodded, but Izuku could see the suspicion in his heterochromatic eyes as he looked at the doorway, clearly hung up on what Ochaco had said. He sighed, dropping down next to the bed with his arms out. "Come on, lay back down…"

"I will be just fine on my own; there's no reason for you to sit here while I do little more than sleep," Todoroki grumbled as he allowed Midoriya to ease him back down to his stomach.

"I want to be here, Shoto. Do you want me here?" he responded, smiling gently when the Prince ground his teeth together but nodded, the movement almost so slight he could have easily missed it. "Then that's reason enough…"

He took Todoroki's hand in both of this, holding it as he let his pheromones leak out into the room once more, this time making sure they were heavily shifted towards relaxing the Alpha. It was cute to see how the teen's muscles untensed, how his eyes softened and eyelids grew heavy. Izuku leaned down a little farther, grazing his lips against the dual users cheek softly in a feather-light kiss.

"I promise I won't leave you… I'll be right here when you wake up..." he whispered, finally pushing the already exhausted Prince back into a peaceful sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hehe! Little Izuku is quite the charmer isn't he ;)**

 **Please, leave me a review because I love them and follow/favorite!**


End file.
